Craig to Tweek
by TikyToes
Summary: It's been years since Craig and Tweek have last spoken. Craig struggles to find a place back in Tweek's life and getting his old childhood friend help. It would be easier if Tweek would open up about his current abusive relationship. Getting over past and current hurts is draining, and Tweek will do anything to avoid that pressure. Tweek X Craig (Tweek X Pete at first)
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, the characters used in the story, or the setting in which it takes place.

Warnings: Crude language, sexual acts, sexual acts of violence, domestic abuse

Soft warnings: OOC characters (because they are grown up and therefore are not the 4th graders we currently love), the story isn't being edited or Beta'd

Craig Tucker rolled over in his sheet, attempting to ignore the constant buzzing on his cell phone from the dresser. He sighed in relief when it stopped; he pulled his comforter over his head to block out light from the shitty standard blinds that came with the apartment. His black hair, which usually was cut very short into a fade, was starting to be too grown out that the cowlick at the top of his head made his hair swirl upwards like a small, black tornado. Just as soon as he was falling back asleep, the buzzing started again. A loud thump came from the wall next to his bed; Kenny kicking their shared wall from his own bedroom. "JUST ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE, FUCKER." Kenny McCormick shouted through paper-thin walls.

Craig grimaced, snarling at the light that flooded his senses when he sat up. With a large hand, he snatched the iPhone from its home on his dresser top. It buzzed angrily in his hand, the words "MOM" flashing. "What's up, ma?" He answered, voice thick with sleep.

"Oh good!" She said, in her sing-song voice. Laura Tucker was a morning person, and had a bad habit of calling to wake up her adult children. She may say it's to make sure they don't waste their day away sleeping, but Craig realized over the years it's to gossip with someone about something she saw. "I was afraid you'd never get up!" She cooed to her 27-year-old son. Craig frowned, shifting in his sheets and giving up on the idea of sleeping in on his day off.

"Ma, it's only nine in the morning," Craig tried to reason with her, though he knew deep down that was pointless. Laura never took excuses, only gave them.

"Oh shush, you're a grown man, Craig. You should be up by now! Don't give me any excuses."

He grunted in responses, shifting to get out of bed finally. "I'm up, happy now?"

He could hear her smug grin even from 300 miles away. "Very, thank you, Craigy." He rolled his eyes at the affectionate, additional "y" she added to his already short name. "Listen," She said, like he wasn't already, "I just got off the phone with your sister and she just started working part time at this cute little rock and roll coffee shop downtown." He could hear her giggling, a clear sign that his mother was scheming and/or setting him up for a trap. "You should go visit her at work. She sounded bored and I think you'll like this place."

"I don't even drink coffee, Ma" He sighed out.

"Don't take that nasally tone with me, young man," She warned. He wondered why she stilled called him "young man" when he was almost thirty. "You never go anywhere but home or work, or to those nasty bars with Kenny. Get up, get dressed, and go get coffee from your baby sister!" He could hear from her tone that if he didn't stop her now, she would continue to pester him until he gave in.

"Alright, Ma." He practically shouted. "I'm getting up now, I'm putting jeans on, I'll go get a damn hot chocolate from Ruby. Text me the address."

"Okay, Craig," She replied, back to her sing-song voice. "You don't need to shout at your mother. Text me a picture of Ruby and yourself when you get there! I bet she looks so cute in those barista aprons."

He told her he loved her and hung up, dread washing over him. His mother knew something she wasn't sharing with him. Either this was a means to embarrass his sister Ruby, or his mother had someone waiting at this shop to embarrass him instead. Regardless, Craig knew by now to just get it over with and try not to let his mother's childish pranks and teasing get under his skin.

"Hey, Ruby," Tweek Tweak called softly from the back room. Ruby Tucker poked her head through the entryway, her face questioning. "Could you help me reach the chocolate sauce," He said, voice barely above a whisper. Ruby's heart beat a little faster when she looked at the pathetic sight before her. Tweek grew up to be a slightly-short man, much like his father, standing just under 5'8". He's blond hair stopped sticking out in odd directions once it grew past his chin. Now at 27-years-old, Tweek's blond hair was long and often pulled back into a bun to keep it off his face. His green eyes that were so wide and round as a child were now narrower and vibrant with determination. They were still warm and friendly, like Ruby remembered from when he would come over to her house to play with her older brother.

She reached above his head, both secretly thanking the height she clearly inherited from the giant-genes in the Tucker family. Ruby was just over six-foot-tall, with slim limbs and chest. She feared cutting her long, red hair in case it would be the loss of the only feminine trait about her. "Here," she muttered, plopping the bag of chocolate sauce into his thin hands. Tweek grinned up at her, making her cheeks feel hot. Ruby puttered out of the storage room and back to the front.

Sighing to herself, the youngest Tucker rested her cheek in her palm, staring blankly at the door. After their morning rush, her and Tweek were usually pretty bored until noon, when customers would start to trickle in again for afternoon pick-me-ups. Feet banging on floor above them let her know that Pete, Tweek's boyfriend, was about to stomp down the stairs into the café and insult everyone.

Ruby traces circles on the counter with her finger. She wondered how Tweek and Pete ended up dating in the first place. Tweek was small, nervous, and friendly while Pete was dark, aggressive, and rude. The red and black haired goth in question descended the steep steps and ran tattooed fingers through tangled locks. He narrowed his eyes in her direction when he caught her staring. She glared back. 'Yes, definitely don't match as a couple.' She made a mental note to ask Tweek about it later.

Pete slinked into the back, where Tweek was taking inventory. Ruby forced her gaze back to the counter top, drawing circle again. "You didn't wake me up," Pete growled at his boyfriend.

Tweek squeaked in surprise, jumping to turn and look at the angry goth behind him. "Gah! I thought you wanted to sleep in today, so I was going to wait until ten to-"

"Don't decide what time I wake up by yourself," Pete snapped, interrupting. He stepped forward, forcing Tweek to step back until his back hit the shelving. He let out a small cry of anxiety. Pete reached forward and squeezed Tweek's cheeks together hard, making tears well up in Tweek's eyes from the sinus pressure. "You act like such an entitled shit, I'm getting sick of it Tweek. Just because you have a stupid fucking job your dad gave you. You don't understand what it's like searching for another job and being fired."

Tweek shook his head frantically back and forth, only making his boyfriend angrier. Pete snorted, pushing Tweek's head back into the shelf. The pressure from his cheeks being squeezed and the shelf digging into his skull make Tweek want to scream. Pete, seeing the tears fall down pale cheeks, let go and took a step backwards, shaking slightly. His face twisted with guilt and concern; he did it again. He touched his boyfriend violently when he swore he would stop.

Tweek rubbed his cheeks dry, though they were still red with thumb prints. His boyfriend looked small and pathetic, running his hands over his face like it would somehow rub away his actions. He pulled Pete into a tight embraced, trapping the goth's arms between their chests. "It's okay, I love you," Tweek cooed into his ear.

Pete sighed, wiggling to hold Tweek back. His boyfriend's hair smelt like fresh coffee; a smell that reminded him of home and of being loved. "Sorry, Coffee Bean," He whispered, using the nickname he gave Tweek several years ago when they first met. "I love you, don't leave me, okay?"

"I won't leave you," Tweek twitched. Pete's hands dipped lower down his spine, sending small shivers throughout his body. "Ahhh, Pete, we're at the café, man!" He wiggled in his boyfriends hold as Pete kisses his chin and neck.

Pete let out a long breath through his nose, huffing at the stop in action. "Fine," He replied, his tone was back to being short which made Tweek twitch nervously in response.

"I promise to make it up to you later," He said, smiling. Pete looked down his nose at Tweek but nodded curtly. Tweek's smile faltered a second as he grabbed Pete's hand, leading him out into the seating area. "What do you want to drink?"

"The Nicaragua blend," Pete mumbled, letting Tweek sit him down in his favorite armchair. He pulled at the loose buttons along the fabric seams, and rubbed his palms on his black jeans, watching his nervous boyfriend skitter back behind the counter and start a pour-over style coffee for him. He smiled to himself, noticing Tweek was using his favorite mug as well. He must be feeling guilty about this morning. Pete locked eyes with the new employee, Reby or something, and glared at her. She glared back; obviously catching onto his morning routine with Tweek by now. Wake up, fight, make up, fight, make up, go to bed, start the cycle again in the morning. He wanted to squish her accusing face into that stupid counter.

Tweek came back with his coffee on a tiny saucer, setting it down in front of him on a paint-chipped coffee table. Tweek sat on his boyfriend's lap and kissed his temple. Pete smirked in Ruby's direction, noticing the annoyed look on her face. "Go back to work," Pete said and Tweek immediately bounced off his lap as if he started on fire. "You can't be lazy and entitled, Tweek, that's just rude to the rest of humanity."

"Ahh," Tweek mumbled back, face reddening with embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry." He shuffled back into the store room to finish his inventory list. He waited until he was certain he was out of both Ruby and Pete's eyesight to rub his cheeks and let his eyes fill back up with tears. He told himself constantly to be better for his boyfriend's sake. Pete was under a lot of stress after losing his job seven months ago. Finding work that suited his boyfriend's high standards was starting to put a strain on their relationship. Tweek longed for the days that he could still make Pete crack a chuckle and go back to the nights where he was held gently. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, feeling his chest's ache dull.

Ruby turned her head at the tiny ding the front door sounded when opened. "Hello," She sang out, turning away from the drip station to look up at the next customer.

"Sup," Craig said, popping the 'p' in the monotone voice that annoyed her. He smirked at the jaw dropped expression his little sister had on her face. Ruby's hair was frizzy and pulled up high on her head. She smelt strongly of coffee grounds and baked goods.

"What are you doing here," She asked, stressing the 'you' of her sentence. "Ugh, I told mom not to tell you I work here. You'll just embarrass me."

Craig shrugged, looking up at the menu. "I didn't know there were still Tweek Bros coffee chains around anymore."

Ruby made a face at him like she sucked on a lemon. "This is the only one left, idiot. You live like twenty minutes away from here. Why don't you know that?"

He shrugged again in response. "I don't like coffee. I don't have a reason to come to the stupid downtown ever anyway." It was the truth anyway. His little sister moved downtown to go to school and live with friends two years ago. He didn't see her much unless she made the effort of meeting him at his shitty apartment south of the city. He didn't ever get a taste for coffee, not after seeing what it did to his childhood friend the chain was named after, so he never had a reason to look for cafes.

"Well get out," She insisted, moving to stand directly in front of his view when he tilted his head to stare at the back room entrance.

"No way," He replied. He stuck his pierced tongue out at her in defiance. Neither knew that it was about their relationship that instantly made them both act like children and fight. "Mom woke me up just so I would come here. I've got to send her a stupid picture of you in that dorky apron."

"Gah," Tweek squeaked, walking out of the back with a clipboard in his hands. "My aprons are dorky? Oh man, I'm sorry, Ruby!" Craig's mouth dropped open slowly as he took in the short, blond hared man gripping his own Tweek Bros apron. The green apron in question matched his intense, green eyes with dark circles underneath. His pale cheeks were rubbed red, pulling attention to the light freckles near his wrinkled eyes. His shaking, small hands, ran through his blond hair, pulling a few strands loose from its bun.

"Tweek?" Craig gurgled finally. Ruby scowled at him, as if he was in trouble for speaking to his childhood friend.

"Ahh," Tweek grinned, "Hi, Craig. Oh Man, you grew up to be so huge, dude." He looked the giant before him up and down and Craig felt his cheeks heat up. "How tall are you now?" Craig noticed when Tweek smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkled with small crow's feet, a sign of their shared age and the stress the blond was clearly under all the time. He had one dimple on the right side of his mouth that Craig felt the sudden urge to poke.

"6'4"," Craig replied, voice monotone and nasally though his stomach was aching. Maybe he was hungry, but maybe it was from the shock of seeing a familiar face after so many years and silence between the two.

Tweek smiled shyly and shrugged a little. Last time he saw Craig Tucker was when they graduated high school, though they stopped talking in middle school. Back when Craig had braces and Tweek had acne starting. Though, if he had to admit it to himself, puberty was great to Craig Tucker. He was nearly a foot taller than Tweek and filled out from weight lifting and shop class. From the looks of Craig's forearms peeking out, Tweek could tell he was still very fit. He swallowed thickly, guilt from checking out another man's arms, while his boyfriend sat angrily, ate at his stomach.

"When did you move here?" Craig's question pulled Tweek's attention away from the drip station he was cleaning up.

"After high school," Tweek replied, proud that is voice wasn't shaking like it usually was. Craig Tucker had that effect on him though. The giant made him feel safe and secure in his voice and actions. "So, uhhh, like nine years ago, I think?" He wasn't sure if his math checked out.

Tweek moved out of South Park to the city after graduation weekend. His parents held onto their house until he finished high school, figuring changing schools so suddenly would be too much pressure (it would have been). They moved to be closer to better hospitals and care facilities as his mother was diagnosed with cancer. Not that many of his classmates knew. Tweek stopped talking to mostly everyone the summer before freshman year. The summer Craig Tucker and him "broke up" from their fake relationship after a huge argument in Token's basement.

Craig hummed and the low rumble sent Tweek's spine quivering. His face started to heat up and he was sure if Pete looked over now to see him blushing he would get hit hard later. Maybe he would deserve it, he wondered.

Ruby shoved the hot chocolate she made for her brother into his hand with a force that jolted hot foam up out of the small sip hole. Craig sneered at his sister's obvious distain for him seeing his ex, who was clearly her crush of the week. "I've lived here for a while now; I've never seen you around. I didn't know this place existed." He said, refusing to leave and let their conversation end. Not when he finally saw Tweek after so many years. The man in front of him was still so small and delicate looking, just like he remembered from high school. Except, instead of slouching over and hauling around an oversized messenger bag filled with odd objects and pill bottles, Tweek Tweak stood tall and appeared relaxed and happy. Healthy looked good on Tweek; Craig thought. Though the bags under his eyes were likely permanent.

Tweek's mouth twitched a little, a small smile on his lips, lips that Craig decided were nice like the one dimple. "Ahh, well I guess it's a big city." He shrugged his slender shoulders. It was a big city. There were whole sections he never adventured into. This area being one of them.

"Craig," Ruby's tone was warning, "You're bothering us at work. Take your stupid picture and go home. Don't you have better things to do then bug your sister at work?"

"Not really," He replied, taking a sip of the hot chocolate and regretting it instantly. He stuck out his burnt tongue, stained pink from the hot liquid. "Ow." The tongue ring in his mouth burned from the hot liquid, searing in more pain.

Tweek, with concern pained across, rushed to grab a small water cup filled with ice to give Craig. "Oh man, you have to be careful, Craig!" He timidly said. Craig's heart thumped at his name falling out of Tweek's mouth. "Are you okay?"

"Can I have your number," Craig asked, ignoring the question; tongue still poking out between thin lips.

Ruby's head spun to her side so quickly, Craig was certain his sister just gave herself whiplash. Tweek's eye twitched like it did back when they were kids; a sign that he was uncomfortable. "Gahh, I don't think so," Tweek replied. Craig's stomach sank down.

"Why?"

Tweek looked pained, glancing between the Tucker siblings and his boyfriend, who noticed the customer at the counter wasn't leaving in a timely manner. Pete's eyes narrowed, recognizing the eldest Tucker. "We aren't friends, Craig," Tweek finally said, wincing at his own harsh words.

Craig's mouth opened and closed, taken back by the aggressive tone from the tiny blond behind the counter. "Why the fuck not?"

"Gahh," Tweek gurgled, hands shakily finding his hair to pull as he felt his boyfriend watch his every move now. "We stopped behind friends like fifteen years ago, man. You know why we aren't."

"We broke up, it was your choice not to be friends anymore, asshole," Craig snapped, suddenly the hot chocolate he held was a weight in his large hands. "You're the one who freaked the fuck out and stopped talking to me." Once again, Tweek is acting like a drama queen stuck in the past, Craig scoffed to himself.

Pete stood up from his chair, making his way over to the counter, eyes set on Tweek's reddening face. "Jesus Christ, too much pressure," Tweek mumbled under his breath. "I'm not talking about this with you here."

"Fine," Craig spat back. "Give me your number, and we'll find a different time and place to discuss this issue." The way he said 'discuss' made Tweek feel that Craig really meant argue.

Tweek pushed the side of the receipt machine and ripped off the blank paper it spat out. He scribbled his cell phone number on it quickly and shoved it across the counter towards the hulk in the blue chullo. "H-h-here," He said, cheeks red. Pete walked around to be on his side of the counter.

"Problem?" The goth asked, eyes locked onto Craig.

"No," Craig smirked, slipping the number into his jeans pocket. "I'm soooooo happy." He stressed the O's like he use to as a kid. A habit he remembered the goth kids saying was annoying and preppy. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Ruby in her apron. She was making an ugly face, which gave him more reason to save it forever. He took a sip of the cooled drink and hummed. "This is good, thanks, Ruby. Talk to you later, Tweek." With a quick wave, Craig exited the café just as suddenly as he walked in.

"What the fuck was that," Pete snarled.

Tweek made a sound like a dying animal. "My brother is just being a jackass because he knows it upsets people. He just wants to get under your skin." Ruby rolled her eyes. "This is why I told my mom that she can't tell him where I work. Gossiping, bitch…" She pulled out her phone from her jeans and clacked angrily.

"Jesus, Craig wants to be under my skin?" Tweek squeaked, gripping his bare arms.

"Metaphorically," Ruby clarified, only slightly amused at Tweek's typical paranoid and nervous behaviors. "He is such a stupid asshole. You guys breaking up in middle school was the best thing to have happened to you," She said. "Trust me, he's still a monotone dipshit."

Tweek's eye twitched again. "Ugh, he was a bit of a tool at times, but we were just best friends, Ruby. We broke up because he wanted me to be a girl anyways." He realized his mistake in tone once the heat from Pete's eyes crawled up his spine. "I didn't mean it like that, Pete! I don't like him!"

"Whatever," The red and black haired man snapped. "Clearly you aren't over him and now you're going to text him and cheat on me." He was more furious than Tweek could remember. It was rare that Pete got so angry that he didn't bother hitting him. Tweek winced, thinking about how he was definitely going to get beat tonight when they were finally alone. Pete was hyping himself up now, muttering things about Tweek's apparently cheating ways and scheming personality.

He gave Ruby a look that said not to interfere anymore. She bit her lip and slowly backed up into the storage room, ready to busy herself there until Pete left the café.

Pete gripped Tweek's arm tightly once Ruby was out of sight. "You owe me," He said before letting go and shoving Tweek into the counter roughly. "I'm going to hang out with Michael and Henrietta. See you tonight."

"Gah," Tweek called out as Pete neared the front doors. He turned around, frustration still on his face. "I love you, okay?" Tweek said, hoping that it would help the goth cool down faster.

"You better," He replied, shifting the black messenger bag on his shoulder and leaving.

"You should break up with him," Ruby whispered from the back room entrance.

"Mind your own business, Ruby," Tweek mumbled before slipping past her. He had actual work to do and all this drama distracted him from entering his inventory numbers and ordering for next week's food and supplies delivery. In the safety of the back office area and his computer chair, Tweek let tears fall again.

Back in his room and under the warmth of his many blankets, Craig stared at the number that was recently added to his phone. Tweek Tweak. He left his phone fall onto the best beside his face, closing his eyes, ready for more sleep.

Tweek and him were inseparable after starting their fake relationship in fourth grade. There was something so endearing about his small, fragile friend that made Craig was to protect him from everything. The girls ate up his protecting boyfriend act that grew slowly into a real affection. He remembered Token pulling him aside in 6th grade to talk about how he was babying Tweek and at the time Craig didn't see the problem. He liked carrying Tweek's stupid heavy messenger bag and holding hands and carrying the small blond when his legs were tired at the mall. He liked tucking the growing blond hairs behind Tweek's ears when they slipped out of the hair clips he used to tame the unruly locks. His face was so small and round; Craig didn't want anyone to see all the sides of Tweek that he got to.

Craig frowned and shifted in his too-short bed uncomfortably; he tried hard to not think about the fight that ended their friendship. Tweek was in the process of growing his hair out, and it finally was long enough to pull back with a small hair tie. Craig remembered admiring Tweek's thin arms as they moved to grab falling hairs off his neck when Clyde asked the question that started the end.

 _"Which one of you is the girl?" Clyde asked, sitting up suddenly, watching Craig ogle his slim boyfriend._

 _"What do you mean," Craig mumbled back, trying not to open his mouth all the way and show his braces. The act made it even harder to understand the moody teen._

 _"Like who is in the girl's position?" Clyde tried to clarify. "Do you stick it in him, or does Tweek stick it in you?" Tacos were falling out of his mouth with each word spoken. Token looked up at Clyde, disgusted for multiple reasons._

 _"Clyde," Token warned from across the room, trying to focus on protecting the stupid payload as his teammates died off in the game. "We're in 8_ _th_ _grade, dude. Don't ask them that."_

 _"I'm just curious," Clyde shot back, face turning red._

 _"Tweek," Craig answered._

 _"W-w-what?" Tweek responded, turning large green eyes on his boyfriend's relaxed face._

 _"No, I mean Tweek is the girl," Craig said, still facing Clyde as if he was the one who was confused. "Obviously it's Tweek."_

 _"What?" Tweek squealed. "I'm not a girl!" He absolutely hated being called a girl. Middle school was turning out to be awful enough as it is. Between being teased for acne, being short, and being gay, Tweek was over the 'girly' comments._

 _"Yeah, but you're small and pretty looking like a girl," Craig replied, like it would explain his statement better. It only riled Tweek up more. It felt like a stab in his chest to hear that one, seemingly innocent comment from his boyfriend and best friend._

 _He shook slightly, bottom eyelids twitching at random. "Why would you say that? That's mean, Craig," Tweek snapped. "I'm not a girl."_

 _"Why are you mad?"_

 _"You said I was a girl! Don't call me a girl!"_

 _"I said you were like a girl," Craig sighed, not understanding the extent his boyfriend was actually upset. "Chill out, it's fine to be the girl, Tweek. I mean, obviously you're the chick."_

 _"Is that what you think of me?" Tweek squeaked. His eyes filled up with tears and he gritted his teeth to avoid spilling any. He didn't want to give them any more reason to call him a girl. "Are you going out with me because you think I look like a girl?"_

 _Craig frowned, and looked away. He didn't know how to respond to Tweek's question. They weren't truly dating anyway, so did it matter that Craig liked doing couple things with Tweek because he was small and girl-like? If anything, Craig reasoned to himself, thinking of Tweek as a girl probably led to Craig treating him better than he would have otherwise. Tweek should be happy Craig thinks he's pretty._

 _"Gah," Tweek groaned, face red and eyes glossy. Craig hated that look – it made his gut ache like his stomach was going to fall out of his feet. "Just leave me alone, man" Tweek said, getting up and gathering his too-full messenger bag. "I'm over this."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean," Clyde asked, shifting uncomfortably. He hated when couple's fought._

 _"I don't think we should go out anymore," Tweek said, barely above a whisper. "I'm not a girl and you're not really gay."_

And that was it. Craig's first love, he didn't realize he had, was gone before it was even real. Craig rolled over in his sheet, phone lighting up his face. He pulled open the Facebook app, a feature he rarely used. As he typed Tweek's name in the search bar, he wondered if the blond man used it either. He chewed his bottom lip, seeing Tweek Tweak listed first and still in his friends list.

Tweek's profile listed him as in-a-relationship with that goth from South Park, Pete. His profile picture was him in a red flannel, standing shirt next to a poorly-held-together cocktail table at a concert. He held up his beer bottle in one hand, arm wrapped around a familiar, tall redheaded woman. Craig scowled; Tweek would be friends with his cousin and of course he wouldn't know it. Red got into the heavy metal music scene in high school, and was one of the few girls, besides that fat goth girl, that hung around Tweek after Craig and him broke up. He studied the intricate tattoos that littered Tweek's forearms, stopping just above cuff level – which explained why he didn't notice them in the café today.

He wondered if Tweek had more hidden under clothes. Craig swiped through his profile pictures, smiling lightly that Tweek looked so happy in all of them. He learned that, yes, Tweek had a few more tattoos. The blond was tagged in a series of pictures of him getting his upper thigh tattooed with a giant ship at sea, ready to fall under the tidal waves. The blond man's moody boyfriend was smiling in a few of these pictures too, squeezing Tweek's hand in support while Red gave a dorky peace sign with her fingers. Craig wet his bottom lip, staring at the slim thigh of Tweek's in the picture. The skin looked irritated from being poked and pulled at for the tattoo, but likely matched the creamy, pale skin on the rest of Tweek, once healed.

Craig swiped through more pictures Tweek was tagged in, shifting uncomfortably in his bed; he was starting to get a little hard. Pictures of Tweek concentrating while making coffee, Tweek helping Red move into her new apartment downtown, Tweek singing a song at karaoke night at some bar Craig never adventured into, Tweek at concert, and after concert, after concert, tagged in photos with Red and the Goth kids. Tweek Tweak had a whole life after Craig Tucker and him broke up in Token's basement in middle school. He went out and had fun and made memories while Craig drank and complained about girls in the same basement he lost his first love in.

A realization hit Craig hard, instantly making his stomach drop. Tweek was in love with the goth dude now and there was a probability that he didn't care enough to be friends with or date Craig again ever. Craig tossed his phone off his bed and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him over again.


	2. Part Two

Note: Seriously, I love Pete and those goth kids.

I don't own South Park.

_ Part Two _

Tweek groaned as his face was pressed into the wood floorboards of his apartment for the third time. He was fairly certain his nose was bleeding, but his eyes were fuzzy from Pete smacking him in the back of his head. His boyfriend pulled on his arms, forcing his hips and spine to contort uncomfortably as Pete thrusted roughly into him. "Flip over," Pete snapped, yanking on Tweek's arm roughly again. The blond shifted onto his back, blurry eyes trying to focus on the dark haired man above him.

Pete took a drag off his cigarette and tapped the ends so the ash fell onto Tweek's bare chest. Tweek bit his lip, desperate not to cry. "I changed my mind," Pete said calmly, eyes half closed. "Blow me instead." He pulled out and stood up, waiting for Tweek to move as well.

"Pete," Tweek squeaked, "I'm not going to do that, it was just inside my asshole."

"Pretty sure you like assholes," Pete responded, his eyes set on Tweek's shaking form. There wasn't any warmth in the familiar brown eyes that Tweek loved. Pete was drunk and cruel tonight; clearly still upset that Tweek gave Craig Tucker his number.

"I don't," Tweek argued back weakly, though he didn't have the strength. Pete was already yanking on his arms again, pulling him into a sitting position. Blood poured freely from Tweek's nose, a dark bruise starting to form from being pushed into the floor. Pete scowled, wiping off Tweek's upper lip and putting his fingers in his mouth to force the blond open.

"Shut the fuck up," Pete whispered. Tears started to flow down Tweek's cheeks like the blood from his nose and he took his boyfriend in his mouth.

He waited until Pete was asleep on the bed before crawling out of the sheets and tiptoeing to the bathroom. Tweek sighed at the bruise around his nose and felt the sore area with his fingers. It wasn't broken, but the blood was coming from his nose piercing that had dug into the side of his nostril. He hated scabs inside his nose; they were annoyed during the healing process.

The dark circles under his eyes were extra puffy from crying but he ignored that in favor of brushing his teeth. Tweek brushed twice with toothpaste, though it didn't feel like enough to compensate for the abuse his mouth suffered just hours before. He brushed again with a little bleach that he kept under the skin for clearing. Careful not to swallow any, he scrubbed until his gums bled. Satisfied that he did all he could to clean the tainted area, Tweek turned the water in the shower on as hot as it would go before stepping in.

He scrubbed himself clean four times, once again with the bleach on his loofa. Drying off, Tweek reminded himself that he didn't look that bad and things could be worse. Pete was just upset. His boyfriend was under too much pressure and Tweek should be more mindful so that Pete could be happy. After suffering so much for so long, Pete deserved to be happy. Tweek would do anything if it meant his boyfriend felt whole again.

He snuck out of the bathroom to fish his phone out of his pants pocket from earlier in the day. It was low battery, so he grabbed the charger from the living room before hurrying back into the bathroom and locking the door. Tweek sat on the cold tiles and flipped through his contacts, wondering if there was anyone awake anymore to talk to; not that he would talk to anyone about tonight. His friends wouldn't understand; his father even less. Giving up, he opened the facebook app that usually went forgotten until Red forced him to check out the pictures she recently posted.

One notification from earlier in the day. Craig Tucker liked your photo. Tweek smiled to himself and clicked the notification – Craig liked a photo he posted a long time ago. The one when his mom was still alive and they were downtown on a restaurant's patio, half eaten dinner and drinks littered the table. He remembered that day; his mother went into remission and Tweek and his father took her out to dinner to celebrate. She wasn't feeling 100% and wasn't able to eat much, but was happy nonetheless. His lip quivered and fresh tears threatened to spill.

He became friends with Pete freshman year of high school; meeting him at the hospital in South Park when both their mothers were diagnosed with stage three stomach cancer. The goth was surlier than usual. Tweek and him use to hang out in the hospital cafeteria to drink shitty coffee and try to make each other feel better with carefully chosen words. Eventually they started deeper and more meaningful conversations. Then they started to hang out at school as well. Pete introduced Tweek to Michael and Henrietta, both were oddly welcoming. Tweek suspected Pete told them about him before that day, so they were being polite to the guy with the dying mother.

After graduation, Tweek's family moved into the city and his mother was able to receive better care. She had started to get better, but it was like overnight that she took a turn for the worst. Tweek lost his mom a few months after the picture was taken. Pete came to the funeral and the two ended up consoling each other physically in Pete's broken-down Aztec. It was Pete's first time and Tweek lied and said it was his too. Even though a year prior he had a one-night-stand with a guy he met on Grinder. He wasn't particularly proud of himself that night.

Craig's profile was mostly bare. Tweek figured he didn't use the social media app often; which was a stark contrast from the Craig in elementary and middle school. Young Craig Tucker was always on his phone, on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, anything that gave him an escape from South Park obscenity. Adult Craig Tucker didn't seem to go out much according to his sister, and favored drinking beer and playing PlayStation with Kenny on his days off work. Tweek chuckled to himself, thinking about the intense war their friend group started between Xbox and PlayStation players. He always had a lot of fun with Craig and the guys.

Tweek could barely remember the fight they had in Token's basement, or what was said exactly. He knew Craig had been treating him too delicately and said he was like a girl. He faintly remembered Clyde asking about their relationship dynamic. He still hates being referred to as a girl or feminine. Scowling, he closed the app and let his phone drop onto the soft, plushy bathroom rug near the tub. He may be shorter and scrawny, but he identifies as a man. It's offensive when people suggest that as a gay man, he's feminine on purpose or that he's like a girl so they can understand why men like him. He nearly screamed at Red's pushy friend one night at a bar for calling him "one of the girls" because he's gay.

He touched his phone to check the time, even though he knew he wasn't going to sleep anyway. Five in the morning; he had to be downstairs to start baking soon. Luckily Ruby is great at prepping what he will need for the next morning, so all he had to do is oven-babysit for a few hours.

Getting off the bathroom floor, Tweek twisted so his bones cracked, sighing at good it felt. He pulled on a pair of jeans on the floor that looked fairly clean, and another long sleeved shirt to cover his arm tattoos. Moving too quickly hurt, and he could barely bend over. The shirt rubbed against the fading scars on his chest and back, but it was tolerable. Pete was still fast asleep, a scowl on his face. Tweek brushed some of the black and red hairs out of his boyfriend's eyes and placed a chaste kiss on his temple.

The café's curtains needed to be replaced, he thought, pulling them off to the sides of the giant bay-windows. His arms ached when he moved them too much. Pete was just upset, he reminded himself, rubbing the sore limbs and moving to the back to start the muffins. Today's flavor was blueberry and lemon. He also promised Ruby that he would make some brownies with Nutella swirls. When the muffins were in the oven and the brownie batter was sitting, ready for the timer, Tweek finally took a seat in one of the various armchairs with his second coffee of the day. The café smelled strongly of fresh coffee and baked goods which reminded him of days his mother would open the café and have breakfast ready for him before he left for school.

On the weekends, Tweek's café was host to an open-mic night. He had a liquor license that he kept up with just for these Saturday nights, selling beers and glasses of wine for those interested in something other than coffee and tea. Henrietta was the one to talk Tweek into starting the event, wanting a means to share her poetry with a crowd. He wasn't sure it would be popular at first, but was pleasantly surprised when the café would fill with locals every Saturday around seven.

Henrietta would read a poem or two, sometimes her own, sometimes just one of her favorites. Michael and Pete would snap out of support after she finished. Tweek chuckled at the thought that his boyfriend and friends felt clapping was too conformist.

Others shared the stage as well. Some had poems like Henrietta. Others sang or played music, thankful for the chance to perform in front of a crowd for once. Occasionally someone would perform spoken word or standup comedy. Tweek loves those the best, though Pete venomously disagreed.

Tonight, under dimmed lights and air thick with passion, Tweek and Pete were affectionate. Finally, in a good mood, the goth looked forward to hearing the newest poem of Henrietta's and spending time with friends. The café on these nights were Pete's sanctuary. Free from the typical conformist pigs during the day, the real artists came out at night. He pulled Tweek's hips towards him, kissing the blond deeply. They've come a long way since their last fight, counting a whole two days without Pete raising a hand violently.

Tweek sighed, leaning in to his boyfriend's mouth. Pete gripped the back of his head, threading fingers through long locks. Tweek let his hair down tonight, the blond tresses falling over one shoulder and tickling his color bone with a slight curl. Red made a big deal about wanting to see it without a hair tie, so Tweek made a point to shower after his morning shift so his hair would be at peak softness and shine.

Wrapping his arms around Pete's neck, Tweek held him in place, kissing the sides of his mouth where new piercings donned his bottom lip. Another reason Pete was in a good mood – new piercings. He ran his hands up Tweek's tank top, feeling the soft skin around his hips, careful not to irritate the bruises that were still present even after a week passing.

"Want a beer," Tweek asked, pulling away finally. "I bought the kind you wanted to try." His boyfriend nodded, letting him lead him out to his favorite armchair. Ruby was setting up the stage area, which entailed moving a few mismatched couches and tables until there was room for the mic, speakers, and places for performers to stand. Michael and Henrietta were already in the corner. The chubby goth woman was nervously folding paper, fingers shaking too much to hold onto the glass in front of her filled with her favorite red wine. Michael gave Tweek a nod in greeting which Tweek returned with a grin. Not very goth, but then again, Tweek wasn't goth to begin with. Michael forgave that though. "I'm grabbing drinks; do you want anything?" Tweek asked while twisting a stand of hair. It felt heavy and hot against his neck without a hair tie.

"Coffee," Michael replied. Henrietta shakily held up her wine glass and Pete just made eye contact, letting his boyfriend bring him the beer he promised moments before.

Tweek grabbed two beers from the walk-in fridge in the back, tucking them under his armpit. The bottles were cold and wet against his skin. Ruby was leaning against the front counter, watching his every move like she has been for the past couple of days. She expressed concern about his black eye, now faded to a dull green, but he waved her off and avoided conversations with her since. He didn't want her judgement. "It's starting to fill up," She said, tracing circles on the counter.

"I'll be right back to help," He smiled softly at her. He set the two bottles on the counter while Michael's coffee dripped into a dark gray mug. It only took a few minutes for the coffee to finish dripping, but under Ruby's stare, it felt like an eternity. Tweek's body twitched under the anxiety of being studied. Hurridly, he tucked the bottles back under his arm and grabbed Michael's mug, rushing back to his boyfriend's side. Pete was nodding along to something Michael was ranting about, so Tweek set their drinks down quietly. Pete opened both beers immediately and Tweek twitched out of nervousness. Pete liked to drink, and after being together so many years, Tweek knew well enough to bring two beers right away instead of one. Still, drunk Pete was easy to irritate and their lovey mood from the past two days might be ruined in one instant.

Ruby helped a small line of customers, reaching into the milk fridge that her and Tweek stocked half with beers and pink wines for tonight. Behind her, Tweek was busy filling coffee orders as quickly as possible. There were other baristas that worked at Tweek Bros., but Ruby noticed that none of them ever worked Saturday nights. She assumed it was because she has a bartender license from her previous job and could sell liquor, while the teens that worked evenings and odd weekend shifts did not.

"Hey, Rubes," Her cousin broke her of her thoughts as she stepped up to the counter. Red was all legs in tiny jean shorts and red flannel. Ruby was always jealous of her soft features and curvy hips.

"Hey," Ruby smiled back, pushing her envy down. "What can I get ya?"

Red leaned against the counter and red lips parted to show off a slightly yellowed grin. "I'll take a glass of pink, thanks." She pulled a few crumpled bills from her back pocket and dropped it in Ruby's palm. "Tweek, smile," She said, holding up her phone and snapping a quick picture to add to her 'not-really-ready-to-smile' Tweek collection.

"Gah," Tweek squeaked, reaching forward to grab at her phone, but Red held it over her head, which was out of Tweek's grabby reach. "Damnit, Red!" She smirked, dangling the phone above his head. Ruby slide the glass of pink wine to her and without saying anymore more, Red slipped into the small crowd that formed.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket and his fears were confirmed. Red posted the picture to her Twitter, tagging it "gay cutie". Tweek groaned. It wasn't that he looked particularly bad in the picture, but his left nipple was slightly visible because his arm was raised to fill the coffee filter. He swore to God, if anyone noticed and commented on that one pink, nip slip, he would break her phone.

Tweek's nipple was visible in a picture Red tagged him in. Craig wasn't sure what to do, or if he should be doing something. He set down the beer he was drinking and stared at the picture his cousin posted to Twitter just seconds ago. Tweek must have just turned in time to get his picture taken, face surprised but soft. This was the first time Craig was seeing him in such an open tank top. The sides were slit down and Craig assumed a band he isn't familiar with was featured on the front. Tweek's long blond hair was hanging over his shoulder and looked smooth, though slightly sweaty. None of it mattered though, because Tweek Tweak's nipple was visible and Craig was now standing in a shit bar, slightly hard.

Kenny peaked at his phone and whistled. "Who is that?"

"Tweek." Craig replied.

Kenny looked taken back, as if Craig told him that glass was purple. "Damn, I might even go gay for that." His shit-eating grin nearly made Craig slap him. "You gay again for Tweeks?"

"I'm not gay," Craig said, voice low in warning. Kenny held up his hands in defense, as if to say 'alright, I won't say anymore.' "Red posted this."

Kenny seemed more interested now, leaning in to look at Craig's phone again. "No shit? Is she still hot?" Kenny had a weak spot for redheads of all kinds. The two didn't see Red much, less so than Craig's own sister. He followed her social media though. Red posted things all the time. What she was doing, where she was, who she was with – it all made stalking her online easy for Kenny. He may have developed a small crush on her over the years because of it.

"Shut up, fuck head," Craig snapped, pulled his phone away from Kenny's prying eyes. "She's at Tweek's coffee shop or whatever. Looks like they are having an open mic night."

"Let's go," Kenny suggested. He ignored Craig's questioning look while he chugged the rest of his beer, slamming the glass down on the cracked, wooden bar table. "Seriously, we haven't seen Red in like a year maybe, I haven't talked to Tweek since high school, and you are clearly interested in that nipple with how intense you are staring at that picture."

Craig scoffed, "I'm not staring at anything."

"Since when do you follow Red on Twitter anyway?" Kenny asked, suspicious of Craig's sudden interested in his family's lives.

Craig didn't have an answer. He started checking Tweek's facebook and Red's accounts more often after realizing his cousin was the one who posted the most Tweek-related content than the man himself. She mostly posted about her every thought, which annoyed him to no end, but now he was glad he was following her. Glancing down at the picture again, Craig sighed. Seeing Tweek's slim shoulders and arm tattoos in person definitely wins over going home to rub one out to side boob. "Yeah, let's go," He agreed.

He wished he wore something cooler but didn't want to admit to himself why it concerned him in the first place. Suddenly jeans with grease stains and holes and his usual blue hoodie and hat felt too lame to hang out with Tweek in. Craig scratched at an oil stain on his hoodie, the bus he and Kenny caught kept throwing him back and forth in the seat. He ran his tongue over his teeth, thankful that at least he didn't still have braces.

Tweek Bros. was busy when they arrived – an overweight guy with dyed blue hair was singing and playing guitar. Craig spotted his sister at the counter, this time not wearing an apron, but opted for simple black shirt and jeans. She gave him a puzzled look, eyebrows together and eyes dancing with confusion.

"Yo, Ruby," Kenny greeted her with a smirk and a wink. Ruby's face flushed pink; any male attention made her feels fuzzy headed and flighty. Rather, any cute male attention. "You're looking cute today. Can you hook us up on the popular beverage for the evening?" Craig wasn't sure his sister's face could get any brighter.

"Leave her alone, Ken" He said. It was one thing if he embarrassed his sister, it was completely different if Kenny did it with his flirty nature. "We'll take two Porters, Ruby." He told her, pulling out a ten from his wallet and dropping in on the counter. His eyes scanned behind her.

"He's with his boyfriend," Ruby muttered, opening two bottles and handing them each one. She pointed at Pete's usual red chair, where Tweek and Pete were curled up into each other. Pete smirked at something Michael was saying to them before taking another drink. Beer bottles littered the table around them, the majority going down Pete's throat.

"Oh," Craig said, watching the goth tangle his fingers in Tweek's hair, pulling it slightly. Tweek winced a little, letting his head fall back with each tug, but he was still smiling.

"Craig," Ruby spoke, her voice was low and serious. He turned to focus on his sister. "Leave Tweek alone. He would never admit it, but I'm certain Pete beat him because of the last time you were here." Craig swallowed, his throat feeling tight, and turned to look back at Tweek. The blond shifted to bend down and place his own bottle on the floor, finally allowing Craig to get a glance at his full face. A dark bruise was present under his eye, though it blended in with his usual under-eye circles. Tweek's hair fell down into his face and he sat back up, catching Craig's gaze as he did so. He quickly turned away and gave Henrietta a small smile.

"Whoa," Kenny said, shaking his head, "Are you saying Pete is abusing Tweek?"

"Leave him alone, Craig," Ruby said again, ignoring the man who had made her blush a minute before. "Red and I can handle it. Don't get involved and her Tweek hurt before we can help him leave."

"What the fuck," Craig breathed out, scanning the room for his cousin. Red was chatting with a guy on an ugly pewter-blue couch. He weaved through a few people and tables to get to her.

Red stopped mid-sentence and smiled at her giant cousin. "Whoa, hey, Craig. What's up, Kenny?" The guy next to her looked nervous, glancing between Craig and Kenny. "I didn't know you were into this type of thing."

"We're not," Kenny shrugged, sipping his drink. He felt his grin grow goofy under her pretty blue eyes. He decided he liked Red in person more than the Red he saw in pictures only. Her makeup was slightly smudged under her eyes, probably from being tired. Her red lipstick was fading where her lips touched. He thought she looked beautiful.

"Can we talk," Craig asked, though his tone suggested it wasn't an option. The guy next to Red gave her an anxious smile before skittering off in a manner that reminded her of a weasel running through tubes.

Craig sat next to her on the couch, while Kenny opted to stand near the arm rest by her side. She glanced between the two. "What's going on?"

"How long has Pete been beating Tweek?" Craig whispered in a harsh tone.

Red's mouth opened and closed a few times while she gathered her thoughts. She wasn't certain how much Craig knew, or thought he knew, about Tweek's relationship. Seeing as Tweek never talked to her about it, and what she knew was only what she saw or speculation, she assumed Craig didn't know much at all. "Listen, Craig," She said slowly, leaning in closer so they wouldn't be overheard. "Just leave it to me okay? Tweek's doing fine right now, he seems happy outside of a few instances. You've got that look in your eye that says you are two seconds away from swooping in and trying to be the hero – don't."

"So you're going to just sit here and let him be abused?" Craig's voice was filled with venom. He felt like bile was rising up in his stomach and coming out of his mouth in the form of words. He wanted to throw up. Tweek's friends seemed to know, to some degree, that his relationship wasn't healthy, and they still didn't do anything. They were letting this happen to him. He stared at the black eye Tweek was sporting, though his facial features were soft and happy. His chest hurt and when he looked back at Kenny and Red, they were giving him a pitying look.

Tweek was so small and fragile compared to Craig's sturdy form. Imaging him being hit, knocked around, and beat down made Craig want to slam his fist into Pete's nose until he couldn't look at Tweek with hurtful eyes ever again. Tweek was something precious – it was clear to Craig that Pete didn't understand that.


	3. Part Three

Craig didn't text Tweek. Every time he started a text, he imagined Tweek's long pretty blond hair pulled up off his slender neck and the shy smile the blond would have. Every time he was about to send a text, he heard Tweek's voice saying "we aren't friends" in his head. Every time he thought about sending a text, he felt sick thinking about how Pete could punish Tweek for talking to him. Ruby texted him to stay away from the coffee shop and Tweek, but he wasn't sure if he could, knowing what he did.

The sound of a wrench being dropped on cement floors started him. "Tucker," Henry Warren called out from garage. The old, scruffy looking man walked into the lobby of the auto shop, looking concerned. "Jesus, Tucker. You've been sitting at the front desk all damn morning and starting off out the window. The fuck is your problem?"

Craig shrugged at his boss. He didn't really have an answer. He kept going between thinking that seeing Tweek again after so many years was a sign that they were meant to be together, and thinking that he missed his opportunity to right all the shitty things he said in middle school. Having Tweek Tweak on the brain made it hard to go his job, hence Craig sat around doing the least possible.

"You got problems with your old lady or something?"

Craig smirked, Henry would use a term like "old lady" to refer to someone's girlfriend or wife. Henry was old school biker like that. "Sorta," Craig answered. He didn't know if Henry would be cool with Craig thinking about 'taking a gander' at another man's asshole.

Henry's face softened a little, which looked odd on such a large, beefy man. "Uhh, listen, Tucker," he said, "I don't know what about this lady has got you all cloud headed, but you do need to do some work. Try fixing the Camry that just came in – maybe replacing a transmission will clear your head."

Craig nodded, slipping into the garage and letting his boss take a turn holding down the front lobby. The Camry that was dropped off yesterday was clearly owned by someone who 1. Didn't know or care enough to take care of their car; and 2. Wore too much cheap perfume. Gagging at the smell that oozed from the cracked windows of the car, Craig got to work. Henry was right, Craig figured, working on something with his hands took his mind off the pretty blond man at the café four blocks from this auto shop. Kenny constant babbling on about how the girls around here don't appreciate a working man because they were obsessed with money and fancy dinners didn't even bother Craig today. He welcomed it actually, because it meant he wasn't thinking about other things.

Kenny shifted away from the Camry to take a gulp from the giant soda he bought from the 7-11 by their apartment. Craig scrunched up his nose; remembering that Ken only drank Dr. Pepper for some reason. "You text Tweek yet?" Kenny asked, resting on a stool. His face had grease stains on it from fixing up a car that leaked oil all over him and the garage floor.

"No," Craig replied, wiping off the tools he was using and slamming the Camry's hood closed.

"What?" Kenny snorted, "You wanted to text him, pressured the poor guy for his number, got him in trouble with his werido boyfriend, and now you aren't going to follow through? Man up, Fucker, and text him if you want to see him so bad."

"When you say it like that, I feel like an idiot," Craig muttered.

"Just fucking text him, dipshit," Kenny snickered, grabbing Craig's phone off the workbench and pulling open Tweek's contact card. "Or I will."

"Seriously, Ken, don't," Craig's voice was lower than usual, in warning.

Kenny made an "oooh" sound between snickers. "You're such a chicken shit, Fucker," He said. Kenny wiped his hands along his orange jumpsuit, cleaning more grease off that was hiding between slim fingers. "Sup, Tweek? Wanna fuck?" He pretended to type out on Craig's phone.

Craig was thankful of his massive height and weight every day. It allowed him to grab snacks off the top of the refrigerator as a child. It allowed him to always have a great spot at a concert because he could always see over everyone else. And it allowed him to take things back from nosey Kenny McCormick anytime he got his grubby hands on Craig's stuff.

"Fucking text him something, dude," Kenny stressed as Craig pulled his phone away.

"Fine," he snapped back, annoyed that his relief from thinking about Tweek was gone too soon and it was Kenny's fault. He typed out a quick greeting and threw his phone back at the workbench. "Now let's start on the fucking Sentra."

'Hey this is Craig.' Was all he managed to type out and send before chickening out.

Craig didn't check his phone until later in the afternoon when they closed for an hour for lunch. His stomach flip flopped at the small green light that signaled he had a new message. 'Hello' Was all Tweek replied with.

'How's it going?' He asked.

Tweek's response was immediate, 'Good. You?'

Craig frowned thinking maybe he made a mistake and Tweek really didn't want to talk to him. Stupid Kenny McFuckdick, He thought to himself, glaring at the golden haired man washing his face in the giant sink in the garage. 'You free to hang out.' Craig sent back, ignoring his own punctuation and grammar mistakes.

Tweek didn't replied for three hours, when Craig was cleaning up his tools and getting ready to head home. 'I'm free now for a couple of hours.' His heart was hammering in his chest and he thought he might be sick.

'I just got off work. I need to shower first.'

'I'm only free until 9 pm.' Tweek replied. Jesus Fuck, Craig thought, that only gave them 3 hours if he hurried back now, showered and drove straight to Tweek's apartment.

"Fuck," Craig shouted, startling Kenny who nearly dropped the drawer of bolts he was organizing. "I need to leave," he said suddenly. Craig rushed through putting his tools away and grabbed all the dirty blue rags off the floor, throwing them into the hamper to be washed.

"What the fuck?" Kenny said, "Dude, you're my ride! Where are you going?"

"Tweek's" Craig replied, shrugging on his jacket and grimacing at the grease stains that were still on his fingers.

"What I am I supposed to do?"

Craig shrugged, already half out the door and waving bye to Henry who was counting down the cash drawer. "Walk, I don't know." He slammed the lobby door behind him as he sprinted to his car.

Kenny and Henry exchanged look. "Looks like he's sorting out his old lady problems," Henry grunted, smirking to himself.

Kenny chuckled, "Yeah, seems like it." At least the walk back to the apartment was littered with bars and cute girls standing outside of those bars.

Craig met up with Tweek at a park near his coffee shop. Tweek was curled into himself, hugging his thin denim jacket tighter around his slim waist. His thin lips were wrapped around a cigarette and the small sparks from him breathing in the chemicals lit up his tired green eyes and the purple bruise around his nose and eyes. "What happened to your face?" Craig asked, leaning against the light pole Tweek was standing under. He knew the answer, but he wanted Tweek to say it out loud. He wanted him to trust him with this.

"Hello to you too," Tweek chuckled, taking the cigarette out of his mouth momentarily. "It's impolite to comment on other's ugly features."

"What happened to your face, Tweek?" Craig's voice was low again. His stomach churned. Tweek's glossy eyes said more than the mouth they were above could ever say. "Did this happen because I talked to you the other day?"

Tweek didn't want to talk about Pete or his face or his relationship. He barely knew the adult Craig Tucker and he barely knew adult Tweek Tweak in return. "I'm sorry I was so mean the other day," Tweek said, ignoring Craig's question again. "Ahhh, I didn't mean to be that rude, it just happened, I guess." His lower eyelid on his right eye was twitching slightly.

"Do you not want to be friends again," Craig asked the question that kept him up at night and zombie-like during the day.

"Gah, Jesus," Tweek squeaked. "It's not that I don't want to be friends with you Craig, gahhh, it's just more complicated than that."

"Why?"

Tweek's mouth turned into a cute pout and Craig stopped himself from touching his round cheeks and kissing the frowning thin lips. "I liked you back then and you're straight, and I thought I was totally over you and we didn't even talk during high school at all and you ended up dating Bebe for a while and ughhh I'm in a serious relationship with Pete and I can't mess it up, okay?" He jabbered and Craig wasn't totally following the logic in what Tweek was saying.

They both grew quiet and Craig didn't know what to say. He had a million questions but none of them felt right to say out loud anymore. An eternity passed and Tweek sneezed, pulling his coat closer. He was tired, hungry, cold, and annoyed with himself for meeting up with his childhood crush. At the same time, he wasn't ready to ever leave.

Craig slipped his jacket off and threw it over Tweek's shaking shoulders. He drowned in the excess material and the ends of the jacket hung mid-thigh. Craig glanced around the park before pulling at Tweek's hand to follow him further away from the lit sidewalk around the park's entrance. Tweek's hand gripped his tighter and Craig felt his confidence spike. They laid down in the grassy center, huddled close for warmth and reasons neither wanted to say out loud.

"The light pollution in the city sucks," Craig mumbled, squinting to make out some of the starts that would otherwise be above their heads. "You can't see shit."

Tweek's throat made an odd gurgling sound before he started laughing. "Gah, did you think we'd seriously be able to see any? This isn't South Park, Craig." His grin was goofy, slightly crooked, like Craig remembered from when they were kids. He couldn't remember seeing Tweek's grin in a long time. Not even in all those pictures he was tagged in on Facebook. Tweek's goofy grin beat his regular smile any day, Craig mused to himself.

Tweek shifted to be more comfortable. His back and hips still hurt, but every day they got less sore. The cold, hard ground wasn't helping but he didn't want to get up. "Tweek," Craig said slowly. He looked up into Craig's narrow, dark blue eyes. "I'm sorry I treated you like a girl." Tweek's breath left his body and he had to sit up, feeling slightly panicked. This was another topic he didn't feel like chatting about with Craig. Why couldn't they be normal and talk about work and the weather and current shitty movies playing at the theater? "I'm sorry I said you were like a girl." Craig's large, rough hand eased up Tweek's spine slowly, tracing the curve and small bumps of his vertebrae. Tweek felt himself being reduced to a twitching mess under that hand and his ears felt like they filled with water.

Craig shifted to sit up too, staring at Tweek's shaking back. "Say something, asshole." He grunted. He felt foolish apologizing for something he did in 6th grade and the least Tweek could do was accept or reject it.

"It's fine, Craig," Tweek yelped as Craig's hand brushed over a bruise near his hips. "I have to go," He said, shooting up into a standing position. His limbs screamed at him for the sudden movements as he wrestled out of Craig's giant coat.

"It's not even eight," Craig protested, annoyance rising up again.

Tweek's eyes were pleading as he handed the jacket back to the tall, muscular man that was, moments before, making his knees weak with only one hand. "We're friends, apology accepted. I'm sorry too, I was immature about being called a girl. We're cool now though. Just forget it, okay?" He started his jittery speak again, walking towards the light pole they first met up at.

"Can I text you?" Craig asked, long legs making quick work at closing the distance again.

"Y-y-yeah," Tweek stuttered.

"Can we hang out again?"

Tweek paused, eyes roaming over Craig. The pouty, worried expression on the large man before him resembled the same look tiny Craig Tucker gave him that day in Token's basement. This Craig was much bigger though, and he wasn't wearing a beat up, blue chullo hat. His face had a smudge of black grease left behind from work under his prominent jawline. He made Tweek feel wanted and pathetic at the same time. "Okay," Tweek replied in a near whisper. He shifted uncomfortably under Craig's gaze and happy smile. Tweek stared down at his beat up vans as a blush crawled up his neck to his ears.

"Show me your tattoos sometime," Craig said, smile taking over his face. Tweek swallowed thickly, rubbing his arms as if Craig could see through his clothes.

Tweek ran shaking fingers through his long hair, ruining the already messy bun his hair was in further. "Jesus, how did we get to this conversation?"

Craig shrugged, feeling more and more confident as Tweek's cheeks grew red and his voice flustered. "I'm going to be really honest for a moment, then we don't have to talk about this again." Craig warned. Tweek chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation; the taste of iron from scabs breaking back out filled his tongue. He nodded for Craig to continue. "I like you, Tweek. I think you are gorgeous and if you didn't have a boyfriend, I'd have fucked you in the park back there."

"Jesus Christ," Tweek yelped, yanking at his clothes that suddenly felt too warm. "Ahhhh, that was too honest."

Craig shrugged, "now you know and now we don't have to talk about it ever again."

Tweek twitched, feeling a spasm come on that reminded him of the ones he'd have in grade school. "I have a boyfriend." He stated, but wasn't sure if it was to remind himself or Craig.

"One that clearly is hitting you."

"Don't talk about it like you know the situation," Tweek snapped. The shaking stopped and fury started to bubble up inside his chest. "I'm sick of people acting like they know what's going on in my relationship. I'm not a fucking girl, Craig. I can handle being pushed a little." He was nearly shouting at the giant in front of him now.

Craig, taken back by the sudden change in demeanor, snarled, "I may not know what's going on with you, but I know that I wouldn't every hit someone I loved, regardless of the situation."

"Oh," Tweek snorted, "You're so high and mighty. The giant gentleman, Craig Tucker! You wouldn't hit your partner because you treat everything around you like a flower that might wither if not carried around on a fucking pillow!"

"I treated you delicately because that's what you were to me," Craig shouted, a finger jabbed into Tweek's chest, making him feel smaller than he already was. "I liked you and thought my actions showed that, but clearly you still have such complex that you assume anytime someone loves you like you deserve that they are making fun of how you look."

"You have no idea what is it like," Tweek whispered. "Jesus Christ, I'm done having this conversation with you."

"Fine." Annoyance dripped from the one work Craig responded with.

"Fine." Tweek bit back. He clutched his coat tightly around his waist again and shakily took out another cigarette from the pocket.

"I didn't know you smoked," Craig said, letting the air from their public fight clear little by little.

"I don't," Tweek said, moving hair behind his head so it wouldn't be in the way of his lighter. "It's just a bad week I guess."

"I'm sorry," Craig muttered.

Tweek shrugged, blowing out a puff of hazy white away from them. "I'm sorry too." He glanced down at his phone to check the time and grimaced. Pete was probably already at the apartment and angry he wasn't there. Three missed calls already; Tweek should know better by now to never have his phone on silent. "I'll talk to you later," He called out behind him, leaving Craig standing under the street light. "Come to the café sometime, Ruby and I make a mean grilled cheese."

"Add bacon and I'm down," Craig called towards the retreating, shivering back. Tweek waved his hand nonchalantly back, either a signal goodbye or a signal that bacon would be added to Craig's lunch.

The wind at night sent a chill down his spine. It was a stark contrast to the warm weather they received during the day. Craig started his car and warmed his cold fingers with his breath. He needed to get home; Kenny was probably pissed about leaving him at work. He'd pick up a pizza on the way as an unspoken apology.

The drive was short, but it felt like he was hitting every red light and each one lasted an eternity. Music from the radio played softly – a rock station that only played the same 80s hair metal bands though they claimed to be alternative and current. Craig wasn't playing attention anyway. He played with his tongue piercing, popping it between his teeth and biting lightly every so often.

He was too busy trying to make sense of what he was doing. If you asked him weeks ago if he was interested in a romantic relationship with another man, he'd tell you to fuck off. A month ago, he wouldn't imagine ever thinking about Tweek's slim limbs and slightly crooked bottom teeth while jacking it late at night. Yet here he was, sitting at a red light in his car, feeling empty that Tweek felt so out of his reach even when he was feeling the bumps of his spine. His gut told him to turn around, that something was wrong. The face Tweek made when checking his phone didn't say, 'Oops, forgot to text my lover back and he's worried.' No, it spelt fear and anxiety.

Craig tried not to think about how Tweek was probably curling up against Pete on a worn out couch in Tweek's apartment. He tried not to think about how Pete was probably doing something, anything, to put tears in Tweek's green eyes. Both scenarios made Craig's stomach boil with acid. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, thankful for the change to green. He sped home, trying to flee the uneasy feeling that hung around Tweek's café and home. As if distance would help him make sense of his heart.

"Hey," Tweek whispered, sinking down onto the couch next to Pete. His boyfriend adjusted his clunky, black framed glasses, not looking up from the book in his hands. "Your home early," Tweek continued, voice still soft as if he was talking to a growling dog. "Did something happen?"

Pete's lip quivered slightly as he finally met his boyfriend's eyes. "Where were you?"

Tweek swallowed hard before replying, "I took a walk around the park." The lie left his lips before he could think. His heart hammered against his ribs and his throat felt dry and too wet at the same time. Taking a shaky breath, _in through your nose, out through your mouth,_ Tweek's hands felt for Pete's.

"Do you think about leaving me?" Pete asked, voice barely above a hushed whisper.

"Of course not." Another lie slipped out before he noticed.

Pete's eyes narrowed in anger as he said, "Go get ready. You owe me."

Legs shaking, Tweek shuffled to the bathroom and closed the door quickly behind him. The Tweek in the mirror was tired with large bags under his eyes, greasy hair and nose, and fading bruises. His slim nose was slightly crooked from the first time Pete punched him in the face, but wasn't noticeable unless he got close enough to the mirror. He tried to remember when the shaking little boy turned into the steady footed man before him. Sighing softly, he grabbed one of the enema kits from under the sink and started the shower.

When Tweek was cleaned and prepared with enough lube, he cracked open the door and peered out. The living room was empty and a faint smell of cigarette was in the air. Pete was waiting on Tweek's bed, the window in his room cracked for his boyfriend to blow smoke towards.

His eyes were sad; sadder than usual and it made Tweek's heart sink. "Hey," he called out softly. Tweek moved to straddle Pete's lap, kissing along his jawline. He cringed when the ash from the cigarette fell on his bare skin. "Don't leave me," Pete whispered in Tweek's hair.

"Of course," Tweek replied, using his hands to get Pete hard. Satisfied, He rolled a condom on his boyfriend and eased himself onto the lubed length.

Pete gripped Tweek's hips tightly, enough that Tweek was sure his bruises there would be darkened against by morning. "I'm serious," Pete hissed, taking control of their movements. "No one will ever fucking want you. You're an old, twitchy, gay man." The cigarette was burning Tweek's hip as it was snuffed out against his flesh. "Fucking conformist bitch."

Pete rolled them over so Tweek was on his back, bettering his control over his lover. He grabbed Tweek's neck with both hands, pressing down with all his body weight with every thrust. Tweek made gurgling sounds, frantically hitting Pete's forearms so he would let go. "Shut up, you entitled shit," Pete snapped, digging his fingers into Tweek's mouth, scratching at the back of his throat while using the other hand to hold his head in place. "You're so fucking lucky I put up with your bullshit. No one else would."

Tweek's ears were ringing and white noise was filling his head. Pete was mouthing things at him with furrowed brows. His thrusts were getting sharper and more frantic. Tweek counted to ten in his head, remembering how his mother would say anything can be bearable for ten seconds. Though at the time she was talking about chemo therapy and not being strangled to unconsciousness by a lover. Pete let go of Tweek's neck to instead pull his hair violently and climaxed.

He rolled to the side, letting Pete lay down in the spot near the window. His throat burned and he felt like no matter what, he couldn't fully catch his breath. Pete let out a sob, covering his face with his heads. Their cycle continued, Tweek thought and felt calmed by the dysfunctional normalcy he established with the goth. Sitting up, Tweek ran his fingers through his hair to rid it of some of the tangles that formed. His scalp hurt, but not as much as his larynx or hip bones. He laced his fingers with Pete's giving his hand a squeeze.

"I love you," Pete mumbled under his arm. "Please forgive me."

"Of course," Tweek replied, slowly taking his hand back. "I'm going to get cleaned up. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes." Came the numb answer.

Tweek loves his apartment. His father bought the space above the coffee shop when he was little and used it as an office as their brand grew. When all but the current Tweek Bros left, Tweek turned the upstairs into his home. Over the seven years they have been dating, Pete's things slowly started finding it's home in the apartment. Books of poetry filled the bookshelves, gloomy art pieces filled spaces where red bricks were cracked, and three dresser drawers and a third of the closet was home to all black and gray clothing. He cleaned up and threw on a pair of sweatpants and one of Pete's dirty gray shirts, cursing the fact that the gnomes clearly took his boxers again.

He ignored the mirrors Red hung around the living room as he walked to the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a light bruise resembling fingers around his throat. As if moving mechanically, he started a fresh pot of Columbian Blend and tidied the island. A few of Pete's poem journals were scattered on the counter and Tweek smiled fondly at them. Pete's poems were dark and sad, but writing helped him cope with his own mother's death and the gothic drabbles were what started their relationship. Pete's obsessive scribbling at the hospital cafeteria while Tweek, jittery with caffeine, tapped his took to a tune in his head. After a few weeks of making eye contact and drinking the same coffee-water, Tweek asked if he could read one. They had argued about it at first. Pete was embarrassed about letting someone other than the other goth's hear his poems. Tweek piled the notebooks up and placed them on top of a few unopened bills. Pete hasn't shown Tweek any new poetry in years and Tweek stopped asking out of support.

Pete shuffled into the kitchen, taking a seat at the island. He had Tweek's comforter wrapped around his bare body, an unlit cigarette between chapped lips. "I would have brought you a cup," Tweek said, smiling softly. He turned to stand on his tip toes, struggling to grab the coffee mug Pete loved and kept on the top shelf of the cabinets. He filled it with inky, black coffee and slide it over to his boyfriend before pouring his own.

"Are you going to be able to sleep if you drink that?" Pete asked, blowing on his mug.

Tweek shrugged, giving him a sly smile. "You seem down tonight. Maybe we can stay up, like we use to?"

Pete's mouth twitched upward but a full smile never formed. "Remember when you first moved in here and there was still spiders everywhere?"

"Gah, y-y-yeah." Tweek flinched at the memory. He still hates spiders. "I think I fell more in love with you that night." He chuckled. That night Pete rushed around the loft, gently capturing spiders to put them outside and disinfecting the areas they once were. "You were my hero," He whispered.

Pete lit his cigarette finally, taking in lungs full and letting it out slowly above their heads. "Yeah, let's stay up all night." Tweek's toes curled when he saw his boyfriends shy smile.


	4. Part Four

Part Four is here! Thank you to everyone who has checked this story out so far.

"Is that a new piercing?" Ruby asked her yawning boss. Tweek rubbed at his swollen eyes. Pete and him stayed up all night and when six a.m. hit, Tweek went downstairs to start baking for the café. He's running on two pots of coffee while Pete is crashed upstairs, likely to wake up afternoon.

"Piercing?" Tweek mumbled in reply, touching the ring hanging from his nose. "Oh, it seemed like a good idea around three in the morning." His nose and sinuses were still sore and runny from when Pete drove a needed through.

"Why did you pierce your nose last night?" Ruby giggled. If she was being honest with herself, the small ring looked good with Tweek's small nose. Between the tattoos that were occasionally in view and the rock-and-roll gunge style Tweek sported, he would be her type. Still, it was too bad he was gay and had no interest in the youngest Tucker. At the very least, Ruby enjoyed being his friend; thankful they became close quickly once she started working at the café.

Tweek shrugged, replying, "We were goofing around last night and it sounded like a good idea." He wouldn't admit that Pete asked to pierce Tweek's nose as a way for Tweek to prove his trust in him. "Hey, I'm really tired today so, mind if I hang out in my office? Let me know if you need me, okay?"

Ruby nodded and he slipped into the back office, closing the door. Tweek rested his head against the wooden desk and closed his eyes. They felt so heavy in his skull. He wanted to sleep, but all those cups of coffee he chugged in the past ten hours had other ideas. It wasn't as if Tweek never went without sleep. Up until high school, Tweek rarely slept throughout the night. In high school, after meeting Pete, they stayed up all night and talked and listened to music. Adult Tweek wasn't use to this anymore. The crows' feet around his eyes were probably more prominent than any other late 20's adult, but years of staying up to late and getting up too early were to blame. Still, he usually got at least five hours of sleep.

Just as he felt himself slipping into unconscious bliss, his phone buzzed loudly near his head. Groaning, Tweek checked his messages. Two from Red.

 _'Hey let's hang out tonight.'_

 _'No excuses, we need bff time.'_

He sighed and sent a confirmation back. Only Red would make plans on a weekday night. It sounded like he wasn't going to get much sleep again, so Tweek decided it was probably fine to take off early. Not that he was ever far in case he high schoolers that took the evening shifts needed him. He wondered if Pete was planning on staying at his apartment tonight, or if he was going to head to his that he shared with Michael and Henrietta.

Cracking his spine as he straightened up, Tweek pulled his long hair into a bun atop his head. Ruby poked her head into his office and studied him intently, as if searching his face for something in particular. "Gah, do you need me out there?" he asked, retying his apron. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I'll be right there."

"Okay," She said, unmoving. The silence between them was thick and Tweek felt a tinge of annoyance. He hated that type of atmosphere. Tension filled like how his childhood dinners use to be. "You can talk to me about anything, you know?" She said as if he needed reminding. "If something is going on with you, or with Pete, or well," Ruby looked pained and awkward, "my brother, just know that you can talk to me."

He gave her a goofy grin and replied, "I'm fine, Ruby, but thanks." He brushed past her, physically trying to put distance between their uncomfortable conversation. "You don't need to worry about me."

Ruby stomped her foot on the cement floor. "Don't say that to me! I thought we were friends, ya know?"

"Ruby," Tweek yelped, started at her change in tone.

"Why are you with such an asshole? He doesn't deserve you!" She snapped, "Find someone who does, Tweek! Jesus Christ, even my shitty brother is a better boyfriend for you than that tool."

"I'm not talking about this with you now," He said, voice firm and in control. He silently thanked Dr. Nora for making him practice being assertive in therapy all throughout middle and high school. He could hear the bell chime on their front door, alerting them both to the customers that needed to be helped. "We'll chat later. I promise."

The café stayed fairly busy throughout the rest of the morning and afternoon. Tweek should be happy to have a viable business, but all he wanted was to head back upstairs and fall asleep while anime played in the background. The crowd died out just after one and Tweek slumped onto one of the couches. His eyes barely closed when the front door chimed.

Craig unzipped his jacket as soon as he was inside Tweek Bros. While the fall weather held a chill in the air that warranted a fall coat, Tweek seemed to keep the inside of the café warm like a summer day. He ran his fingers through his hair before covering his head with his blue chullo hat again. Kenny slinked in beside him and waved at Ruby cheerfully. She looked conflicted; annoyed to see her older brother at her place of work again, but also slightly enamored with his roommate.

"Hey," Craig said, scratching his chin and staring up at the menu board. He drummed his fingers on the counter and Ruby scowled, no longer conflicted. Craig didn't notice the menu board the last few times he came here. It was a giant black board that was decorated with neat writing and cartoon skulls and coffee cups. "Hot chocolate," He ordered, "for here. Oh, and a grilled cheese with bacon."

"Bacon is extra," She snapped.

"I'll take a grilled cheese and bacon too," Kenny grinned, leaning against the counter and making Ruby blush.

"Where's Tweek," Craig asked, choosing to ignore his roommate giving his sister flirty eyes. He scanned the café and eyes landed on a Tweek-shaped lump on a light gray couch. Without another work and glance at his sister, Craig slide a twenty across the counter and moved across the room to the owner's sleeping form.

Tweek's face looked as pale and bruised as it had the night before. Though the extra-dark, under eye bags, nose piercing, and choking bruise was definitely new. Craig sighed and ran his knuckles over Tweek's cheek. His blond hair was falling out of the messy bun it was being constrained in and falling over closed eyes. Tweek was other worldly beautiful, always had been to Craig, even with imperfections. His narrow nose ended short on his face like his mothers, though his green eyes curled upwards like his fathers. His face had noticeable crow's feet and wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Craig felt sad suddenly, realizing he never got to document the appearance through photographs. The last picture he has of Tweek is a high school senior photo he cut from the yearbook. The one where Tweek is giving a half smile and trying to look casual next to the tree on his parent's front lawn. Craig settled into a crouch next to the couch and pulled gently on Tweek's cheek.

"Craig?" Tweek nearly jumped out of his skin as he sailed off the couch. He clutched his chest, as if it would sooth his fast beating heart. "Jesus Christ! You scared me!"

"I'm here for that grilled cheese," Craig replied. He stood up straight and looked down at Tweek's shaking figure. He was still so small even at 27 years old. The urge to baby and fuss over Tweek like he did back in middle school hit Craig like a semi hauling bricks.

Tweek tried to straighten his spine as well, mildly curious as how he compared to Craig's height. Seeing as his eyes hit round Craig's color bone, not well. "Gah," He twitched, "Yeah, okay." He slipped away from Craig's heavy gaze and suddenly felt like he could breathe again.

Ruby was already buttering four slices of homemade bread when Tweek reached behind the counter. "Cute as always, Tweek," Kenny chuckled, walking towards the table that Craig decided to occupy. "It was nice chatting with you, Ruby."

She shrugged, fighting the urge to flip Kenny off. Her face was flushed red and Tweek chuckled – he wasn't saying anything to tease her but the small laugh certainly was pointed at her blush. She went back to scowling, vowing to one day not blush at attractive men who spoke to her.

"My brother is giving you the same look he did in middle school," Ruby commented under her breath. He popped her hip to the side to brush against Tweek's. "He's back to being obsessed with you for no reason. It's creepy, so be careful around him."

Tweek chuckled, "I'm not some damsel in distress, Ruby. I'll be fine. Craig and I are just friends."

"Not with that look he's giving you," She scowled, turning her head to lock eyes with her brother. He was staring at them with a blank look. "He's such an idiot, Tweek, why are you even bothering with him again?"

"Hmmm," He murmured in a teasing tone, "Just hours ago you were saying even he would be fine for me to date."

"Then break up with Pete and I'll get over my idiot brother dating you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Perhaps she thought Craig could hear them or read their lips, because she had ducked down close by his cheek.

Tweek sighed for what felt like the billionth time this month. "Ahh," He twitched in reply, "listen, Ruby. I'm old." He flipped the grilled cheese so the other size would start to brown. Ruby suggested frying it in the fat from the bacon they crisped up and he thought it was turning out really well. Not that he ate meat. "I'm not a cute 21-year-old like you," He continued and Ruby blushed. "This is it for me. I'm not saying that because Pete and I are gay that we are each other's only options. Gahh, I'm just saying that it's more complicated trying to find another partner that works well with you. I've been with Pete for so long, I really don't ever want to start dating again at 30. As for your brother, Craig is straight. The only reason he's into me a little now is because he thinks I look like a chick."

Ruby didn't say anything and tried to take in what he meant. She studied his soft face. His lower eyelid was twitching and Ruby wasn't certain if it was because of their conversation topic, or the fact that her brother was practically trying to swallow Tweek whole with his eyes. She turned slightly to flipped him off; Craig gave her the finger back. "I'm almost done with the grilled cheese," He mumbled, "Could you finish up the hot chocolates?"

"Hot chocolate and grilled cheese for lunch is disgusting." She said finally, turning to grab the milk to froth.

"Heh," Tweek chuckled, "It's so totally gross."

"Dude," Kenny said, nudging Craig's sides. "Stop staring at him like you want to murder him and wear his flesh. You're going to scare Tweek off."

Craig didn't want to stop though. He was busy memorizing the lines on Tweek's body and fluid way he moved. He liked how Tweek's jeans hugged his hips, making them look easy to grab. He wanted to rub his thumbs over the protruding bones there and place kisses along Tweek's long, thin neck. He wondered how his head was able to hold up all that hair. It was so long and shiny. Strands were stilling falling around Tweek's shoulders and Craig hoped he would fix it soon so he could watch those thin fingers work their magic and his head tilt slightly to the left and –

"H-h-here's your lunch, guys," Tweek stuttered out, interrupting Craig's growing inappropriate thoughts. He slid two plates with bacon grilled cheese and kettle chips onto the table between Kenny and Craig. "Ruby is just putting the whipped cream on your hot chocolates." Tweek's face and neck was turning pink under Craig's gaze and it excited him a little. Knowing that he could make Tweek so self-conscious once again.

"Thanks, Tweek," Kenny grinned, already popping a few chips in his mouth.

"Are you busy this weekend?" Craig asked.

Tweek shifted his weight from side-to-side like he was thinking the question over. Honestly, He didn't know if he had plans this weekend. Usually he worked, had the performance night on Saturdays, or was out with Red or Pete. "Gah, I don't know."

"You don't know if you are busy this weekend," Craig repeated back slowly. "Or you don't know if you are free to hang out with me in particular?"

If Tweek's face was pink before, it was flaming red now. His fingers shook as he played with the strands of hair that were loose. It was a habit he developed once he stopped pulling out his short hair, but Pete always told him he looked ditzy doing so. A weekend date with Craig sounded fun, Tweek thought, but also dangerous. Like a trap that he wanted to get caught in.

"I, uh, need water," Kenny excused himself.

"Well?" Craig pushed.

Tweek made a pained sound and grimaced. "Too much pressure, Craig." He picked at the skin around his nails. "Gah, maybe this Sunday?"

"Cool," Craig nodded, picking up one side of his grilled cheese and biting it. His bite was almost half the sandwich and Tweek shuddered involuntary at the sight. Why was Craig Tucker so big anyway? It made Tweek feel ten times smaller than he was. "I'll text you," Craig said, mouth full.

Tweek made that sound again and scurried back towards the counter, just as Ruby and Kenny were coming back with the hot chocolates and waters. "Listen, Craig," Ruby snapped, "Don't treat Tweek like he can't do anything for himself."

Craig gave her a nasty look in response. "When did I do that? I just asked if he was free to hang out."

"All of when you two were friends as kids," She spat back. She clanked his hot chocolate down on the table roughly so the chocolate drizzle slid around and blurred. "You treated Tweek like he was too weak to do anything for himself and you babied him! You were clingy and creepy. Don't. Do. That. Again."

The siblings flipped each other off and Ruby returned to the counter and giggled at something Tweek said while cleaning the expresso machine. "I didn't realize you and Ruby didn't get along," Kenny commented, mouth full.

"What are you talking about?" Craig replied. "We get along fine."

"What the fuck was with that then?"

Craig shrugged and said, "She's always had a crush on Tweek. It's probably nothing." He paused, pushing chips around the plate. "Do you think I babied Tweek too much when we were little?"

"How the fuck would I remember?" Kenny laughed. "I barely remember last week." Craig snorted but agreed; he could barely remember that far back. He remembered going out of his way to help Tweek with things, and the fight that led to them not talking anymore, but any more than that was too fuzzy.

Pete stomped down the stairs, or perhaps he was walking normally but the black combat boots he wore made it so loud. Tweek gave his boyfriend a small smile, moving automatically to start a fresh coffee. Pete's hair was damp from the shower, which was a good sign to Tweek. If he was happy enough in the morning to shower normally and wasn't already yelling, then perhaps today was a good day.

"Make a couple coffees to go," Pete said, slipping behind the counters to grab one of Tweek's muffins. Today was an extra good day if his boyfriend was also eating, instead of just consuming coffee. "Firkle is in town today, so I'm going to hang out with them." Them, being Michael, Henrietta and Firkle. Firkle moved Texas a few years ago for an office job. Tweek remembered how angry Pete was when Firkle told them. He kept going on about how he was a conformist traitor for taking an office job. Since the move, they still stayed in touch and when Firkle came back to visit his parents, he often made a trip to the city to see them as well.

"Nnngh," Tweek said, moving around Ruby and Pete to grabbed more beans to grind. "I have plans with Red tonight."

"I told them you were busy," Pete grumbled. Tweek nodded, feeling slightly offended that his boyfriend told their friends he couldn't hang out even before he knew it was true. It was like Pete was pushing him out of the group. Ruby, feeling awkward, went to wipe already clean tables over again. Sensing light tension, Pete reached out to rub along Tweek's spine, turning to glare at the conformist pig, Craig Tucker, who was glaring at them. "I love you, Coffee Bean," Pete cooed, narrowing his eyes in Craig's direction.

"Gah," Tweek twitched lightly, smiling softly. "Yeah, I love you too." He turned his face so Pete could place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Here are the coffees," He said, lining up the to-go cups on the counter.

Pete pressed a kiss on the back of his neck and stroked the strangle-bruise on his face. Tweek's blood ran cold and he had to force himself to relax into the affectionate hold. "Thanks," Pete mumbled against skin, eyes still glaring a hole through Craig, who was attempting to set Pete on fire with his own glare. "See you tomorrow."

"You guys are getting along this morning," Ruby commented once Pete left and was no longer in sight from the windows, loud enough that her brother could listen in.

Tweek yelped and clutched at his throat. It wasn't like Pete never hit him and Tweek didn't ever feel afraid afterwards. Maybe it was because this last time, Pete choked him. The same fingers against his neck sent his stomach churning with acid. He gurgled slightly before replying, "Gah, yeah."

Craig stood up and pulled his jacket back on. "Let's go," He told Kenny; his voice was gruff. "We have work." Kenny scrambled to pull his orange parka on to follow Craig out.

"Agghh," Tweek shouted, getting their attention. "I'll text you, okay?" Craig nodded, pulling his hat further down over his eyes. Those last four words set butterflies loose in his stomach and solidified he growing relationship he has with Tweek. Slowly, he was getting his friend back and based on the flushed face and longing looks he got in the café, Craig was certain Tweek was feeling what he was to.

The evening shift employees came in, all giggles and making plans for after work already. Tweek was never so thankful to see them. His eyes burned from being awake for so long, the power naps he got in the store did nothing to satisfy his need to crash. Ruby threw her apron in the dirty hammer in the back and pulled on her sweatshirt. "Get some sleep, Tweek," She said softly.

"If you want to hang out tonight, Red is coming over at like seven," Tweek said, rubbing his eyes. "Gah, shit, I mean. No pressure. I know that's probably weird considering I'm technically your boss, right?"

Ruby squealed with excitement. "Holy shit, yes," She practically shouted. "I mean, yeah I want to hang out. I said we were friends, right?"

"Cool," Tweek breathed out. "Just come straight upstairs, I'll leave the door unlocked." He waved at her and pulled himself up the stairs, ready to crash immediately.

Ruby couldn't stop smiling on her way home.

Kenny groaned and threw his controller to the ground. "What the fuck, man?" He shouted. "Fucking sniper bullshit."

"Hurry up, punk ass bitch," Craig said, clacking away. "We can't move the payload if you keep dying."

Kenny sighed and picked up the controller, respawning into the map. They lost twice before giving up. He checked his phone and his stomach growled. "I'm hungry," Kenny said. "Wanna grab pizza tonight?"

"Yup," Craig popped his 'p' loudly. His own phone was blinking with a notification now too. A text from his mom, reminding him that his car stickers were going to expire soon (as if he didn't already know from the written notice). He pulled open Facebook, his cousin's activity flooding his news feed. ' _Red Tucker posted five new photos to Instagram.'_

She was hanging out with his little sister and Tweek tonight. Tweek's green plaid shirt was rolled up to show off his forearms and tattoos. His thin fingers were wrapped around a bottle, eyes glazed and likely already drunk. The caption read, ' _Hanging out with my bff and baby cousin tonight. #drunkonaweekday'_

"Damn," Kenny said, "Red is so hot, dude."

"Gross. That's my cousin."

Kenny shrugged nonchalantly. "Just saying. You've got good genes, dude. Both Red and Ruby are hot as fuck."

Craig shoved Kenny hard, though playfully. "Sick, dude."

Kenny leaned back, fingers working overtime on his phone. "Red said we could come over to Tweek's place." He stood up and started throwing on his orange jacket. "Let's grab some beer before we head over, it looks like Tweek and Red are into hipster shit and I want something better than shitty microbrew IPAs." Kenny looked down at where Craig was still sitting and let out a hardy laugh. "Holy shit, you look so fucking shocked right now, dude. Hurry the fuck up, Fucker. We're going to see my future wife and your butt-buddy."

"Tweek isn't my butt buddy." Craig corrected, wiping the surprised look off his face. It never occurred to him it was as easy as asking his cousin to hang out. He figured he would only get Tweek time when the twitchy blond texted it was safe to hang out.

Kenny gave him a cheeky grin. "Yeah, but you are hoping he will be, right? Relax man, I don't see Tweek marrying that goth dude anyway. Just don't be a creep and make a move when the time is right."

Craig pulled the ear flaps of his hat down farther, feeling like a teenager getting love advice again. He pulled on a jacket and popped some gum into his mouth. The last thing he wanted to was offend Tweek with bad breath as soon as he walked in.

It didn't matter though, because Tweek was dunk and smelt strongly of stale coffee, beer, pizza, and sweat. His hair was frizzy and he couldn't seem to keep it in its elastic band for very long. Ruby was giggling at someone Tweek was saying when Red let them inside. Kenny made a comment about how weird it was to walk through a closed, empty café to get to the stairs, but Red was too drunk to respond back coherently. Maybe this was why it was so easy to get invited over, Craig wondered. It didn't matter who texted Red, she was just in the mood for company.

"We're about to start a movie," Red giggled, holding onto Kenny's arm to stay upright. "Tweek hates horror movies though."

"What?" Kenny teased, "Tweek! It's Halloween time, man! Perfect season for horror."

"It's like September, Ken," Tweek replied, face flush. Craig cleared his throat, stealing Tweek's attention. "Gah, hey, Craig," He greeted, pulling himself to his feet. "Do you guys want a beer? I'll grab you one," He struggled to stay balanced and Craig reached out to steady his shaking form.

"I'll get it," Craig said, easing Tweek back to the couch. "Do you need water?" He touched Tweek's flushes face. "I think you should slow down and have water."

"Tweek's his own person, Craig," Ruby whined. "Stop trying to baby him. You always baby him! Leave him alone," Her voice reached hissy-fit levels.

"Ruby," Tweek's voice was low and manly as he addressed her. "It's okay, okay?" She made a face at him and he reached over to pull at one of her cheeks. "Heh, you three look the same when you get grouchy." He voice was back to being light and words slightly slurred.

Craig poked around Tweek's kitchen, taking in all the knickknacks that he accumulated over the years. Mismatched mugs and glasses, too many salt and pepper shakers shaped like cats, and ten different aprons all with kitschy patterns and sayings. He grabbed a glass with the superman logo and filled it with water from the fridge door. Craig studied the different pictures Tweek tacked to the door. There were a few from when he was little – one of the group dressed up for Halloween and another of the first day of middle school. Tweek was always so small compared to Craig, who ended up being the tallest boy in 6th grade and never seemed to stop. Other pictures were of Tweek's parents, mainly his mother. A small handful were of Tweek and Pete. A picture of the couple holding each other and smiling in the apartment, though it was empty in the photo. Tweek looked so happy wrapped in Pete's arms, it made Craig's chest burn. He grabbed a beer from the pack he brought and shoved the rest into the fridge.

Tweek and Ruby were arguing about what movie to put on while Kenny was attempting to make a move on Red. Her thick red hair was slung over one shoulder in a braid that seemed to be getting in Ken's way, seeing how he kept trying to smooth it down from between them. Craig could relate to his cousin's thick hair, his own needed to be kept short or else it took over.

"What are we watching," He asked, handing Tweek the water. Tweek's adams apple bobbed as he gulped down the cold liquid. The bruises were so prominent against his usually pale skin in this lighting. Craig tipped his own beverage back, hoping to erased the imagine of Tweek's bruises out of his head quicker.

"Tweek wants to watch some anime," Red giggled. "Ruby thinks cartoons are lame though."

The two started to bicker again about anime verses cartoons and how Miyasaki films are in a league of their own in comparison. "Just put something on," Craig grated, falling onto the couch and spreading out. His arms could run along the majority of the back of the couch. Tweek swallowed thickly, trying not to stare at Craig's muscles through his shirt. Physical labor seemed to do wonderful things to his body and Tweek had to remind himself mentally that the man before him was straight and just curious.

Ruby caved and let Tweek start up Spirited Away. He stretched out on the rug, weaving fingers through the long fibers. Craig didn't pay attention to the movie, though he liked how colorful it was. He liked watching Tweek watch Spirited Away. How his mouth moved along with the words and how he felt for the character's struggles and happiness was reflected in his eyes. He looked so young in this moment and Craig felt the urge to gather him up in his arms and hold him forever. He has these urges in middle school, he remembered. It felt natural back then to just go along with it. If he wanted to cuddle with Tweek, he just would and no one would say anything to him about it. Now, it felt like he would be crossing over a boundary that Tweek didn't want, if he just did whatever he wanted like he usually did. Craig resisted and instead played with the ends of his hat throughout the movie.

"Ahh," Tweek spoke up after the credits started, "I love this movie." He combed his fingers through his hair, pulling it off his neck to tie it back with a hair tie. Craig noticed he still did the same motions when trying his hair up as he did in middle school. Smoothing the front, then the right side, then the back, then his left side last before winding the tie around no less than three times. He watched Ruby tie her hair back a few times and it never seemed as meticulous a process as Tweek's slender hands made it appear.

"It's a good movie," Craig replied. Ruby was struggling to stay awake, Red appeared to be alert but drunk, and Kenny was snoring peacefully on the corner armchair.

"We watch it almost every time Tweek and I have a sleepover," Red giggled and slid onto the floor next to Tweek. Tweek tossed a throw pillow at her head, hitting Red in the face. She giggled and hugged it to her chest, savoring the warmth it contained from being under Tweek's head the whole movie. "It's getting late. We should get Ruby home." She was giving Craig a look that said, ' _Take your sister home, I'm not leaving.'_

"I thought we were meeting Thomas for drinks at X," Tweek scoffed, checking the time on his phone. Red threw the pillow back on his face and he let out of a soft 'oomph' noise.

Craig stood up, stretching his arms over his head. He swirled his tongue ring around his mouth, staring down at Tweek, still sprawled on the rug. "Don't worry, Red. I'll get her home." He wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her gently to her feet.

"I want to go for drinks too," Ruby mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She didn't understand how Tweek could go nonstop working and going out. She was supposed to be the prime age for making poor sleeping choices, yet she couldn't get into the swing of partying all night with work the next morning.

"Next time," Tweek chuckled, standing up slowly as Red was trying to use him as leverage to stand as well. "Are you okay to open tomorrow still?" She nodded in reply. Tweek smiled and Ruby felt her knees go a little weak again.

"Start the car," Craig said, throwing her his eyes. "I got to get Kenny up."

Ruby shuffled out the apartment door and Craig could hear her soft footsteps on the stairs to get down into the café. He turned to look at the orange clad man sleeping on Tweek's armchair. Tweek cracked open another beer, letting the top clank against the floor when it dropped. He gave Craig a sheepish smile. "If you want, we're going to be at X Bar downtown for a while. I mean, Jesus, only if you want to." Tweek explained, glancing at the bathroom door wearily in case Red could hear him making a fool of himself from inside. Craig took a step closer which forced Tweek to look upwards to meet his eyes. "N-n-no pressure, okay?"

Craig slipped the beer from Tweek's hand and took a gulp, holding it in his mouth as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Tweek gasped slightly, letting the beverage enter his mouth and slide down his throat. Craig's tongue ring felt good against his tongue; so good it was making Tweek's toes curl inward and his knees weak. Craig's fingers wove into his hair, keeping his head tilted upwards. "Next time," Craig said, his voice was steady and monotone; contrast to his anxiously beating heart.

"Jesus Christ," Tweek whispered against Craig's mouth before they pulled apart. "Jesus Christ," He said again, louder. Craig's feet felt like lead and his stomach dropped. Tears threatened to fall from sharp green eyes. "You're straight, Craig," Tweek voice cracked. "I have a boyfriend!" He tried to keep his voice a harsh whisper so Red wouldn't overhear.

Craig ran his heads over his face. "Fuck, I'm sorry. It just…I just moved…It felt right…" He couldn't explain what he was thinking. He swallowed and it felt like his heart was going to leave his body. "And stop saying you have a boyfriend."

"It's the truth!"

Craig snapped, "He treats you like shit, Tweek."

"He doesn't!" Tweek defended. "Stop acting like I'm some damsel in distress! I'm a grown man who can take care of himself!"

He scoffed in reply, feeling anger start to rise up and replace the anxiety. "I wouldn't ever treat you like that. Did he choke you? Those are new." Craig snarled, gesturing at Tweek's throat.

Tweek clutched his throat and looked down at his rug. "At least he doesn't make me feel as half as pathetic as you do." The statement barely came out at a registerable volume but Craig heard it fine.

He swore his heart was stopping. This is what dying felt like. Like a hole was forming in your chest, your eyes felt like pinpricks, and your throat burned. Craig scratched under his head, feeling lost.

Tweek's mouth moved but he could barely make out the words.

"You look at me like that and I feel like I can barely stand." He whispered but Craig's eyes were glazed over so it didn't look like he was listening to him. "I can't go back to needing you all the time. You didn't even truly love me, you still don't. I don't know what you think you feel, but this is just curiosity of what could have been, Craig. I can't end my relationship for the past."

Craig didn't reply. He grabbed the back of Kenny's shirt and lifted him from the armchair. "Let's go," He commanded and Kenny gave Tweek a confused look before following Craig out.

"You okay?" Red asked, leaning against the bathroom door frame. She was done freshening up her makeup and was starting on her hair.

"Yeah," Tweek replied, gripping the bottle in his fist tighter. "Let's get going soon, Thomas gets pissy if he has to stand around alone for too long." Red giggled in agreement.


	5. Part Five

Part Five contains a lemon and moves their relationship along quickly. Don't worry- we'll backtrack and slow down again after. This just felt right.

Enjoy~

ps, I just discovered the horizontal bar insert. Go figure!

* * *

Craig felt numb at work the rest of the week. He moved almost as mechanically as the cars he was fixing. After day two of acting like a robot, Kenny cornered him and demanded that he tell him what happened in Tweek's apartment before he woke up.

"Just show him how serious you are," Kenny said finally, after listening to Craig's poorly paraphrased retelling. "Show you this isn't a fling for you."

"You make it sound so simple."

Kenny shrugged, "And stop treating him like a girlfriend, dude. Clearly he hates being treated like a woman."

"I can't help it."

Kenny gave him a sour look and said, "How would you feel if Tweek treated you like a delicate flower every time you were around?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing. If adult Tweek acted how Craig did in middle school, he would be cutting up Craig's lunches, tying his shoes when they came untied, grabbing anything he needed and constantly asking if he was cold and needed another jacket. "That would get annoying." Kenny's face had ' _see? I told you'_ written all over it. Craig sighed out, "Then how do I show him I'm serious without emasculating him?"

"Emasculating is the biggest word I've ever heard you use." Kenny snickered. "I don't know, man. I had no idea you were so fucking romantic anyway."

"Just with Tweek."

"Heh," Kenny snickered again, "Gay."

Craig popped the 'p', "Yup."

He had a lot of thinking to do. It has been three days since he last spoke to Tweek and the ache in his gut hadn't subsided. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Tweek's shocked face from when they pulled away. His solemn words that eerily resembled a break up speech. The way he bit his lip and looked at his feet. Then there were the dreams late at night where Tweek was pressed up against him again and grinding against Craig's pelvis, moaning. Those dreams scared Craig more than anything. They were a taste of what he might never was starting to feel the same level of sexual desperation he felt when hitting puberty.

The Craig from back then was angry all the time, constantly flipping everyone off. He snorted with amusement, remembering how Tweek was in early high school. Still scrawny, with shoulder length blond hair at the time, Tweek went through a black eyeliner phase. Looking back, it was clear that the eyeliner was because he started hanging out with the goths. Craig was glad the phase didn't last long. Tweek's sullen face and tired eyes looked haggard with the heavy makeup painting his lower lids. Though 15 year old Craig would still have taken pouty-goth Tweek back any day.

* * *

Tweek wasn't in a right headspace and he was certain every around him knew it. He dropped another mug and one of the high school students he employed, Kim, looked scared for him. Or maybe it was for his hands, as he kept slicing them with ceramic shards and picking at the slowly healing scares as soon as they formed. He sighed, squatting down to pick up his third mess of the day.

He couldn't get Craig out of his head. After he left with Kenny, Red and Tweek got drunk and barely made it to the bar. He spent the rest of the night drinking until he couldn't think about how good Craig's lips felt against his own or make a coherent enough sentence to tell anyone about it. He barely slept though, opting to stay awake until he was sober enough to work – which was late into the afternoon anyway. He was so thankful Ruby was there to open and had followed his baking instructions perfectly.

But now he was awake and sober, which left him thinking of the oldest Tucker and the hurt look that flashed over his face when Tweek said he made him feel pathetic. His lip curled under his teeth and he sucked hard, trying not to cry in front of his 17-year-old employee.

"I can finish closing, if you want to…" Kim's thought trailed off as Pete stomped inside the café. He loosened the tie around his neck – a must have for the job interview he had earlier.

Tweek twitched, smiling softly at her. "Ngh, yeah, thanks. I'll be right upstairs if you need me though." She nodded and he followed Pete up into the apartment.

"You shouldn't make little girls run your business for you, it's pathetic," Pete snapped, tossing his boots into the corner and plopping down on the couch. His eyes were dark and tired. Tweek gave him a nervous smile and scratched at his healing throat. If his boyfriend was already this frustrated with him, it meant the job interview didn't go well.

Tweek snuffled into the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee. "Want to talk about it?" He called out in as soothing a tone as he could manage.

"Talk about what?" Was the harsh reply. Pete lit a cigarette and let out a sign of discontent.

Tweek's bottom eyelid wouldn't stop twitching. He rubbed it with the heel of his palm but it wouldn't let up. Maybe he was tired too. He grabbed for Pete's mug on the top shelf but felt his eyes blur and his fingertips missed the handle by a mere centimeter. The black mug topped through his fingers and shattered against the wood floor. Tweek swallowed, body feeling heavy and numb at the sight.

Michael's phone buzzed for the second time as he popped another kernel into his mouth. Heneritta, pushed his hand away from the popcorn bowl and scowled. "I thought we agreed to turn off our phones during movie night." They had a routine for Fridays. Stir fry for dinner, popcorn and a horror film, then sex before bed. "Who is calling you so late? Your second girlfriend?" She teased as he picked up his phone from the coffee table.

"It's Pete."

"Well pick it up."

"Hello?" Michael answered, "Dude, it's Friday. You know Friday is-"

"I did something bad," Pete sobbed into the speaker.

"Fuck," Michael shifted on the couch, moving his girlfriend's legs off his lap. "What happened? We'll be right there."

"I fucked up so bad," Pete's words were slurred. "He won't wake up."

Tweek groaned, feeling liquids rush out of his mouth as he leaned to his side on the floor. It tasted like iron, so likely blood. "Don't move, Tweek." Henrietta's voice was calm and soothing against the water rushing sounds in his ears.

"Nothing seems broken," Michael said, though his voice was shaking. Tweek could tell he wasn't aiming the statement at himself or Henrietta. Michael was standing too far away. "Stop crying, tell us what happened."

Pete wiped his snot and tears covered face. "Fuck," He bit down onto his fingers as fresh tears started.

"My back hurts," Tweek squeaked, wincing as he rolled back onto his back. The burning sensation was agonizing.

"It's all cut up," She replied, voice trembling. "Let me get you to the shower, we'll clean up the glass."

"Glass?" He murmured but let her help up into a standing position anyway. It hurt to move to the bathroom and the grimace Michael was giving him wasn't a good sign for things to come.

Tweek felt pathetic, sitting naked on the edge of his tub while Henrietta pulled glass and ceramic drinkware from his skin. She tutted every once in a while in a way that reminded him of his mother. Tweek closed his eyes, hissing when she removed a large shard. "What happened?" He whispered.

"You need to tell me," She sighed. "Pete called us sobbing, saying you were unconscious. Jesus, Tweek, what happened?"

He frowned, eyes going in and out of focus on his hands. They were cut up, maybe defense wounds, but some must have been from earlier in the café. Cigarette burns on his wrists and some of his fingers. He balled his hands into fists but it broke open some of the blisters which strung. "I broke his mug and then we fought."

She sighed out of her nose and he could practically hear her teeth grinding. Tweek didn't want to explain to her that this wasn't far from typical Pete behavior. He didn't want to say awful things about his boyfriend to one of his only friends. "Should we call the police?" She whispered.

"Jesus Christ," Tweek squeaked back. "He's just upset!"

"Tweek, he beat you with your dishes."

He sighed and pulled at a scan forming on his hand. "Pete is my boyfriend, Henrietta," He murmured. His chest felt heavy and he knew it wasn't from an external wound. "He could never actually hurt me." He knew that sounded ridiculous considering the situation, but it was true enough to him. His voice trembled as he tried to explain, "We can still go back."

She didn't say anything more. Once cleaned up Tweek didn't think he looked that bad. His back would likely scar and the blisters on his hands would take a while to heal, but this wasn't the worst. He shook as he touched the bruises around his neck that were darker than before. He must either not remember that part of their fight or it occurred when he lost consciousness.

It took two hours of convincing Michael and Henrietta to go back home, but they finally left around two in the morning. Pete was in the bed, unmoving, when Tweek crawled in next to him. He placed kisses around his hair, trying to coax him into responding. "I'm sorry about the mug," Tweek cooed softly, pulling at Pete's wrists to move his hands from his eyes.

"We need to break up." Pete said and Tweek's breath caught in his throat. "I hear what you said. We can't go back, Tweek. I can't go back after what I did to you tonight. What I have been doing."

Tweek sat up, tears falling down his cheeks. "Pete, please, we can-"

"We can't, Coffee Bean," His voice was more sure now. "Please, let's just end this before I turn into a complete monster."

"Nnngh, fine." Tweek gritted his teeth.

Pete peeled himself from the bed and grabbed his backpack, shoving in some of his clothes and books from around the bed. "I'll have Michael come get the rest." He mumbled. The sound of the zipped was loud, too loud in the apartment. "Bye, Tweek," Pete kissed him goodbye on the head before leaving.

"Oh my fucking God," Tweek clutched at his chest, sobbing.

* * *

Tweek Bros. was packed for its usual Saturday night open-mic event. Kenny elbowed Craig's side and gestured to the front counter, where Ruby and a baby-faced guy were chatting. Craig pushed through a small crowd of people, who were staring up at the drink menu though were unlikely to order outside a typical coffee drink. "Where's Tweek," Craig asked, unzipping his jacket and giving the guy behind the counter with his sister a dark look. "Who's this?"

"I'm Mathew!" He chirped, "I just got my liquor license so Tweek said I can start working Saturday nights with Ruby."

Kenny grinned, "I never really understood why he doesn't just sell alcohol all the time, it's a waste of a liquor license for this place."

"Tweek's upstairs," Ruby replied; her eyes were worried. "He hasn't been to work today."

Craig looked up at the small, hidden staircase to the upstairs. Nervously, he clanked his tongue ring against his teeth. "Is he hurt? Did you check on him?"

"He told me not to," Ruby all but whispered. She reached down and grabbed a bottle of a local blonde ale and handed it to her brother, though he never asked for it. She grabbed one for Kenny too, sliding it over the counter. "Pete and those other two goths aren't here tonight. They broke up."

Craig's ears perked. "Broke up?" He repeated back, monotone though his eyes clearly showed he cared.

Ruby scratched at her arm and shrugged. "He didn't sound good on the phone. I called Red and she was the one to tell me that they broke up."

"Thanks, Ruby," Craig said, tossing some cash onto the counter and pushing back through the crowd towards the stairs. He ignored her call to leave Tweek alone and Kenny's curious look. The stairs creaked under his heavy feet and the door on top of the stairs felt further away than it did the night he came over. Swallowing a wad of thick saliva, he knocked.

Tweek poked his head out, his blond hair falling around his shoulders with the slight movement. It looked good to Craig when it was free from hair ties. His eyes were swollen, face pale and slightly bruised. "H-h-hey Craig," He greeted, keeping the door half closed.

"Can I come in?" Craig asked, eyes down and focused on the bottle between his fingers.

Tweek shifted to the side and let the door open further. The once neat apartment was currently in a disarray. Piles of clothes, books, and paintings littered the floor, starting in the kitchen and ending all the way at the edge of Tweek's bedroom door. He looked uncomfortable and tired, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and sweats. Craig hated seeing Tweek like this; the moments where he looked defeated, he looked so much older.

"I've got a lot of cleaning up to do," Tweek mumbled; looking ashamed at the mess Craig kept eyeing. "Michael said he would come around tomorrow to pick things up for me. I didn't want it to take all day, but I guess it is anyway. There's a lot to go through." He trailed off a little and looked around the room like he was seeing the mess for the first time. He picked at the scab on his hand absentmindedly.

Craig took a swing of his beer before setting it down on the coffee table. "Let me help."

"Gah, I couldn't do that!"

"No," Craig said a little louder. He cupped Tweek's face in his hands and said again, "let me help."

Tweek's eyes teared up and he sniffled. "Am I an idiot for thinking he would go back to before? That this was all temporary?" Craig rubbed his thumb over the tears falling down Tweek's pale cheeks. Tweek pulled away and pulled at his hair. "Jesus, I didn't realize how long it had been since the whole mess started. I kept telling myself it was only a matter of time before things got better and before I knew it, years had passed."

"He's been hitting you for years?" Craig repeated back. He felt sick as he shoved some clothes off Tweek's couch and sat down.

Tweek shrugged. Neither wanted to talk which left uncomfortable silence that hung thick in the air. Craig was use to staying quiet, he wouldn't be the first to break the tension. Tweek puttered around his living room, moving a few books to a different pile. His body looked stiff and he was bending at an off angle. When he bent down, dried blood was spotted on his thin shirt. "Tweek," Craig said, a more serious tone in his usually monotone voice. "What happened?"

Tweek paused momentarily before shrugging the question off. "I dropped a mug." He replied.

Craig stood up, moving as slowly as he could when he saw Tweek flinch out of habit. A large but gentle hand gripped the end of Tweek's shirt, pulling up and away from the pale, marred skin underneath. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of bruised flesh and still-fresh wounds. "What happened, Tweek," Craig breathed out through gritted teeth.

Tweek pulled away, his shirt falling back down to cover the scars he would likely carry forever. "I dropped a mug," He said again. "I can't do this, Craig."

"I feel like you say that every time I see you."

"It's the truth. I don't want to talk about this. I don't want you to keep looking at me like that." Tweek's voice was getting loud as he went on. He felt angry; like years of repressed frustrations was starting to bubble over. "I don't want you here. I was doing fine when we didn't see each other." He started throwing the books he was organizing onto the floor near the pile they should have been down in with care. "You don't even know me but you look at me like we're back in middle school. I'm not that twitchy kid anymore," He shouted, body shaking hypocritically.

Craig pulled the short, twitching blond into his arms, trying to be mindful of the cuts on his back. "What's your favorite color?" He asked, breaking the thick silence that kept building between them.

Tweek chuckled, rubbing his nose against Craig's color bone. He was so warm and safe feeling. How relaxed and right Tweek felt in his arms was terrifying. "Orange."

"Orange," Craig repeated, as if cementing the fact into his memory.

"It reminds me of fall. My mom loved fall because it was the perfect season to enjoy coffee outside."

Red knocked loudly twice before pushing open the front door anyway. "Tweek, I have shitty horror movies and greasy Chinese food, perfect for forgetting that slimy…" Red made a small noise of surprise at the sight of Tweek being held by her cousin. "Oh," She paused in the doorway and slowly set the bags in her arms down into the wood floor.

"Red," Tweek squeaked, pulling away from Craig. "Sorry, I…" He didn't finish his thought.

"It's cool, Tweek," Red chuckled softly and positioned her keys in her hands. The keychains jingled together in a chime. "I'm going to go, but I'll be over to help with the boxes tomorrow morning, okay?"

"You don't have to leave," He replied, moving her to side. Red towered over Tweek slightly in her heels and he had to fight the urge to back up.

She gave him a sly grin that rivaled Kenny's smirk. "Enjoy your evening, it'll be good for you. Even if my cousin is kind of an ass." He placed a quick kiss on his cheek before closing the door tightly behind her.

"A-a-are you hungry?" Tweek asked, picking up the Chinese food bags and putting them on his kitchen counter.

"Not really," Craig admitted. He wanted to go back to the mood before Red showed up. He felt like he was getting someone finally. Where, he wasn't sure, but it was definitely in the direction he wanted to head with Tweek. "Are you?"

Tweek shoved the takeout containers into his fridge. "No," He admitted and ran a hang through his greasy hair. He straightened his spine, sighing slightly as it popped.

Craig sat on the couch, leaning back with his arms spread out along the back. His eyes were narrow and sharp on Tweek's face. It felt like they were sliding back in time, back to when they would communicate by just looking at each other. "Nrgh," Tweek twitched, adverting his eyes from the muscular, tall man on his couch. "Give me a few minutes, okay?" He whispered out, pushing some books out of the way of the bathroom door and closing it tightly behind him. He could feel Craig's eyes on the door and his body shook with anticipation.

The sound of the shower started and Craig released a long breath he didn't realize he was holding. He slid his hat and jacket off, trying to relax though his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. A voice in the back of his head said moving this fast was a mistake, but decades of chemistry between them was hanging thick and Craig felt like he couldn't hold back for another minute. If his conscious were sitting on his shoulders, the angel would be telling that Tweek is still getting over a relationship, one that was abusive for years, and having sex wasn't going to help. The devil was screaming at him to fuck away Tweek's past as a piss-poor attempt to rewrite the past couple of years.

Tweek towel dried his hair, trying to avoid his image in the foggy mirror. He felt less disgusting physically, but his chest still ached. He gargled and spit into the sink, going over his pre-sex check list that usually calmed him down. Shower, check. Clean asshole, check. Shaved face and balls, check. Deodorant, check. Hair up and out of the way, check. Lubed and stretched, check. Breath, check. Letting out a shaky breath, Tweek opened the bathroom door and stared out into the living room where Craig was still leaning back on the couch. His head as back, facing up at the vaulted ceiling.

Tweek let the towel around his waist drop, landing with a wet thud on the floor. Craig's head shot back forward, his pupils dilating at the sight of Tweek's naked body. He reached forward with both arms, welcoming him into his arms. Tweek body was lithe, with wiry muscles roping around his limbs. His thighs were thin but definitely male. Craig chewed the side of his cheek, realization that Tweek was, in fact, a man, hitting him in the gut. Suddenly the only feminine things about Tweek was his hair. His jaw line was round but still manly, his chest was flat but full, and his abs dipped down into a v shape that drew his eyes to a half-hard penis. Craig swallowed, feeling his mouth go dry.

Tweek moved slowly as he joined Craig on the couch, sliding into his lap to straddle him. He felt awkward but sexy as the same time, a combination he never felt with Pete before. It scared him that Craig was so quiet. "You don't look so certain anymore," Tweek whispered, trying to keep his voice from shaking like his body was.

Craig grunted, pulling Tweek's face down to meet his. "You're the one who looks terrified." He kissed along Tweek's jaw, down to his bruised neck. "I won't ever hurt you." Tweek squeezed his eyes shut tightly in attempt to prevent tears from forming.

Craig's hands moved all over his body, barely touching bruised and sore limbs but squeezing and kneading others. Tweek could feel how hard he was in his jeans with his grind of their hips together. He wanted their kissing to deepen, but Craig kept his lips light against Tweek's. It felt like fire was pooling in his stomach, the ache in his chest fading with each rock of their hips.

A thick finger touched his hole, as if unsure. "Please," Tweek begged in Craig's ear and the finger pushed in, probing around curiously. Tweek's lip quivered as he pushed himself against Craig's hands, panting and begging for another to be added. The lube he used to prepare himself was leaking out in a sticky mess down Craig's wrist but he didn't seem bothered.

"Fuck," Craig groaned, adding in a third finger now. "Fuck, baby, please," Craig signed against Tweek's mouth, their tongues exploring each other's mouth with vigor.

Tweek nodded, standing up and grabbing Craig's hands, pulling in towards the bedroom. He pushed Craig down on the bed, frantically pulling at the rest of his clothes. Craig struggled out of his jeans, moaning when the air finally hit his leaking erection. Tweek licked up its length, suckling the head before pulling back and grabbing a condom and more lube from his nightstand. A pain in his chest returned; the condoms and lube that he hadn't use with anyone but Pete.

Looking over Craig's body, Tweek felt the pain go away. Craig was everything Pete wasn't. Tall, thick, and strong. Gentle but firm and silent but certain. He rolled the condom over Craig's erection and slicked it up with more lube. Craig groaned, feeling the weight of Tweek's body over his. "Are you sure you want to start with this position?" Craig asked, eyes wide as he watched his dick disappear into Tweek's slick body. This wasn't how he imagined his first time with Tweek. He figured it would be a lot more romantic; not that he wanted to stop. "A-a-are your hips and back okay?" He stammered out. Tweek was so hot and wet inside, it was taking everything in Craig not to spill already.

Tweek smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "I'm fine," He replied, moaning. Craig rubbed his nipples, earning more moans from his partner. "Jesus Christ, you're so thick though." He wiggled his hips, getting use to the extra stretch. "I might cum as soon as we start." He felt so full with Craig in him, and loved with the looks he was getting from the usually stoic man.

He leaned back down to kiss Craig, rocking his hips slightly so the hard length inside him could press against his prostate. His own erection was leaking and pink, ready to burst with every press Craig made against his prostate. Craig's hands were mindful of the scar on his back as they wandered over his body. The room was hot and smelled of sex. The sound of grunts from pleasure and tiny moans filled the empty walls.

"C-c-craig," Tweek moaned, feeling close. He wanted so much more. "Please fuck me," His voice was shaking as he begged. "Please fuck me, please."

Craig's face was red and sweat dripped him his brow. He tried to keep his hands steady on Tweek's hips, keeping their movements slow and agonizing with pleasure. "I don't want you to get hurt, baby," He grunted out. Tweek kept trying to move his hips faster and it was taking everything in him to prevent it.

Tweek choked out a laugh. "I'm pretty use to rough sex, you can do what you want with me, okay?" He didn't mean for it to come out so bitter, but the words left Tweek's mouth before he could stop himself.

Craig's hips stopped moving from below him and he sat up, pushing his chest against Tweek's as he kissed him. "Please don't say things like that," Craig mumbled, fingers tracing the scars on his back. They were still fresh and any wrong move could tear them open again.

Tears filled Tweek's eyes, spilling over his cheeks. He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, scrubbing hard. "I'm sorry," He whimpered, "I haven't had sex with anyone else in so long, I just…"

"We should stop," Craig replied, pulling Tweek's hands from his face and kissing his wrists. "This was too fast, I'm sorry." He moved to separate them and Tweek choke out another sob, clutching Craig's shoulders to still him.

"Please, I'm sorry," Tweek yelped. "I want to finish. Please, can't we keep going? I'm sorry for crying."

Craig smoothed the mussed hair along Tweek's crown gently. "Don't be sorry," He said, savoring in the feeling of Tweek clutching at him tightly, not wanting to let go. He felt invincible, like he could protect the shaking man from anything. "Are you sure you want to keep going?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to regardless.

Tweek sniffed, pushing Craig back down flat onto the bed. He was nodding his head frantically, still trying to stop and dry the tears falling down his red cheeks. "I like you, Craig Tucker," Tweek said, a goofy smile forming on his lips as he finally admitted the fact out loud.

Craig's heart was pounding in his chest and it felt like Tweek's room was melting away so only the them and the bed they were on existed in all of space and time. Tweek and his goofy grin that was too sincere to be real. "I love you," He heard himself blurt back. Tweek's hips were rocking back and forth again, his head lulled to the side as pleasure build back up between them.

Tweek chuckled, eyes dry but red from crying. "I really want to make you cum." Craig, red faced and wide eyed, jerked upwards in spurts as he ejaculated. He gripped Tweek's hips tightly as he caught his breath. Tweek's mouth dropped open in surprise. "I-I-I didn't mean right away!" A fit of laughter bubbling up through his thin chest. Craig groaned, covering his face with his large hands. He wished he was still wearing his ratty chullo hat. At least then he could better hide his embarrassment.


	6. Part Six

Sorry for the late update. Between family things, work things, and election things (ugh) I haven't had much time or motivation to write. This chapter is short and felt kind of meh, but it leaves me a good place to start building Craig and Tweek's relationship in the next part.

Thanks to everyone who read this so far, and extra thanks to the reviewers!

((The line break bar I discovered before is only when you go back and edit documents submitted with the document manger))

* * *

"What's your favorite band?" Craig asked, shoveling another forkful of greasy, Chinese take-out noodles in his mouth. They were leaning over Tweek's kitchen island and he estimated it was nearly morning. He decided he really liked the way Tweek's tattoos seemed to stretch and twist with every movement he made. He was especially grateful that Tweek could only be bothered to pull sweatpants back on.

Tweek swallowed the second half of his eggroll, slamming a fist against his chest to clear his airway. "What?" He replied, taking a gulp of water to clear his throat. "Brand New; why are you asking?"

"Brand New," Craig repeated back, monotone. Tweek liked that he did so; it was as if Craig was repeating back facts that he wanted to commit to memory.

"Have you heard of them?" He asked, moving gracefully around his kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee.

"I think Kenny has a poser of them in his room."

Tweek shrugged, "I haven't seen them in a long time. Pete didn't like them all that much, so I never went." He squeezed the mug in his scarred hands. The small wounds were healing up nicely, and he was use to bruises, blisters, and scabs on them so it didn't bother Tweek as much as it should. His back felt stiff though, but the constant intake of painkillers was helping. "There is a lot I stopped doing for Pete actually."

Craig reached over to rub his thumbs along one of the scars on Tweek's back. It was still fresh and felt warm under his calloused fingers. "You should get some sleep."

Tweek, hands shaking from a sickly combination of anxiety, lack of sleep, and caffeine, looked up at the clock on the wall. "I will later. I need to start some baked goods for the café soon. Then finish packing some things up because Michael will be here around noon, then…"

"I'm at work until seven, can I come over after?"

Tweek shifted to move further out of Craig's reach, a literal and symbolic gesture that made Craig's heart feel like it was being crushed. "Maybe we should talk about what this is."

He swallowed hard and shoved the Chinese noodles away from him on the counter. "Is this too fast? It's too fast, isn't it?" Craig ran his fingers through messy hair, scratching under his hat. He hoped Tweek didn't catch the desperation in his voice.

Tweek pulled at the skin on his forearm, stretching the tattoo so it distorted. He wondered how he would feel about them after a decent amount of sleep. After a week, a month, a year? He got all of them with Pete, an expensive and painful testament of his love and commitment to another person. Tonight he still loved them like every scar on his body. A tribute to his past that he could carry around and never forget. He eyed the sturdy man sitting at his counter. Craig physically looked the opposite of Pete. Craig was tall and muscular, with hard angles on his face and sharp features, where Pete was scrawny and lithe like Tweek, barely taller, with a round face and round features that looked so cold and depressed all the time. He wondered when he stopped looking at Pete and feeling at home. Was it after their first fight that turned violent? Was it the first time Tweek needed stiches and Pete couldn't' bring himself to help? Or maybe it was after his walk with Craig that never was truly innocent in nature.

"I've been with Pete for years," Tweek squeaked out quietly. "I-I-I don't know how to not be with him, ya know? I just need some time to acclimate."

"We can slow down," Craig replied. Tweek could see the breath he was holding leave his chest. It made him happy that he could affect the giant of a man like this. Especially when high-school Tweek never thought it was ever possible. "I'll do whatever you need me to do. Just don't back out now."

Tweek took a gulp of coffee before noisily setting his mug down. He dropped into Craig's arms, letting his body relax as Craig's hands started tracing the scars on his back again. "Just cut me some slack occasionally," He whispered into his neck.

"I will," He whispered back, being careful of Tweek's bruised skin as he pulled him in closer. "You can set the pace, baby."

Tweek snickered, "Oh man, please pick a different pet-name." He pulled at Craig's neck, forcing their bodies closer and sighing. Craig smelt and felt like safety; though it wasn't a home feeling to Tweek, he felt that was something that would be developed over time.

"Sorry," Craig groaned, "I have no idea where that came from."

"You're weird, Craig Tucker," Tweek smiled goofily and pulled away. He pulled stray hairs out of his face, tucking them behind his ear. He glanced at the clock and clicked his tongue. "I have to get downstairs and start the breads." He placed a kiss at the corner of Craig's mouth before pattering away to search for a clean shirt to wear to work.

He could hear Craig move around his apartment from inside the bathroom. The man was heavy footed and it was strangely calming to hear where he was at all times. Like Craig couldn't sneak up on him, or wouldn't – Tweek wasn't sure which was the most calming of thoughts. He studied himself in the giant mirror, scowling slightly. His skin was pale and the bags under his eyes were puffy and dark purple. He wondered what about him that Craig found attractive. Tweek applied under-eye cream that Red gave him generously, grateful that it was cooling against his heated skin. He had trouble applying scar cream to his back without looking, but Tweek wanted to avoid seeing the jagged, marred skin that Craig's fingers always wandered to. Satisfied, he pulled a clean sweater on and pulled his hair into a bun.

"Call me," Craig said, pushing their lips together quickly. He patted his jean pockets, checking to see if he had everything.

"I'll walk you out," Tweek practically screamed, suddenly wanted more time together. Craig gave him a half smile as he waited for him at the front door.

The walk to the café's front doors was quiet and Tweek picked at his scabbing hands out of nervousness. Craig turned to face him, hands on the handle of the door. "Call me," he repeated again.

Tweek, standing on his toes, placed another quick kiss on Craig's mouth. "I will," He promised.

"I love you," Craig said hurriedly, looking anywhere but the person he was saying it to. "You don't have to say it back, and we can still go at your pace with this, but I want to say it."

Tweek felt his heart hammer in his chest with excitement. "Yes," He blurted out. "I-I-I mean yes, you can say it whenever. I'll say it back." His face felt hot, like his ears, face, and neck were all turning red to betray him. "One day, I'll say it back."

"Cool," Craig replied awkwardly. He was never in his position before. Usually, girls said 'I love you' to him first and he found ways to avoid saying it back or to end their relationship.

The air was cold outside and it was still dark. Craig stared at the clock inside his car, blinking 5 am at him. He didn't have long to sleep before having to go to work, so he hurried home on empty streets.

* * *

Tweek was scowling as he shoved Pete's clothes into trash bags while Henrietta and Michael picked up boxes of books, arts, and writing to take out to a truck Michael was borrowing from some guy. He peeked outside to the street and watched Pete, black hoodie pulled up over his head to hid his face, smoking and lean against the truck. Brand New was blasting from the speakers in his apartment, feeling nostalgic for their lyrics after his conversation with Craig in the early morning.

"He should be helping," Tweek snapped to an empty room, shoving more black shirts into a bag from the closet. "It's going to be his fault if I keep these band shirts," He told himself.

"What's left," Henrietta asked, leaning against his bedroom door frame. She was sweating, though it was cold outside. Tweek figured the trip up and down the stairs were the most exercise Henrietta and Michael have gotten in years.

 _Sowing Season (Yeah)_ blasted through the speakers in his living room, muffling her question.

"Just these last two bags," Tweek said, wincing as he straightened his back. He needed another dose of painkillers.

He followed her downstairs and groaned at the sight of the armchair in his café. "Actually, this chair too." He said, throwing the bag on the chair's seat and struggling to drag it towards the door. He was thankful the café was nearly empty. He felt less pathetic with less customers to witness his breakout being finalized.

He managed to drag the chair out the front café doors, but it was heavy and he wanted desperately to kick it out to the curb. A pair of tattooed hands grabbed the other end of the chair and lifted it up, evening the load. Tweek's eyes watered when he met Pete's. The goth looked just as tired and defeated as Tweek felt. The cigarette hanged from between his lips, threatening to drop ashes onto the worn fabric of the armchair.

"Let's take a drive," Pete sniffed, dropping the armchair on the curbside. "I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to." Tweek whispered.

"Too bad," Pete grunted, the movement of his lips resulted in the ash falling onto the fabric anyway and Tweek wanted to cry. He followed Pete wordlessly to Henrietta's silver sedan. "Let me borrow the keys," He told her. Henrietta eyed Tweek nervously but handed her keys over with the nod of his head.

They didn't drive far, just to the park where they could park for free. Pete lit enough cigarette and handed one to Tweek, who took it eagerly, leaning in close so Pete could light it for him. The nicotine was relief in his chest, steadying the anxious heartbeat. Tweek took Pete's silence as a chance to study his face.

He was worn out; skin paler than usual, and the bags under his eyes matched the eyeliner he wore, emphasizing his exhaustion. The acne scarring, he got during middle school that never truly faded, looked more prominent against dehydrated and vitamin deficient skin. Tweek felt the urge to rub his hands against Pete's biggest complex like he used to when he wanted to show him that it didn't matter. He picked at another scan instead, bemused that his scars and bruises never felt ugly when he was next to the goth.

"I'm sorry," Pete finally spoke. His voice was genuine and quiet. The scared apologies that he usually spat out after an argument felt insincere compared to the one that just left his mouth. Tweek's heart thumped loudly in his chest. "I love you so much, Coffee Bean." Tears started to trickle down his cheeks. "I just want you to know that I love you and that I am so, so sorry."

Twitching, Tweek reached for Pete's hand, which was gripping the steering wheel like a vice. "I forgive you," He said, his voice sounding more sure than his body.

Pete looked over at him, snotty nose and red eyes from crying. "Firkle got me a job in Texas. I'm leaving in two days. I'm going to be a poetry magazine editor for their gothic section."

Tweek squeezed the hand in his, a smile forming on his mouth. "That's great!"

Before he could continue his congratulations, Pete pulled his head closer, forcing their lips together. Tweek sighed into his mouth, gripping the back of his neck and kissing him deeper. Kissing Pete was familiar; always heated, aggressive, and with too much spit forming between them.

They pulled back, panting lightly. "Please come with me," Pete asked, kissing the side of Tweek's exposed neck.

"I can't," He replied, hands traveling up Pete's body to press firmly against his chest, holding their body's separate.

Pete made an angry noise that sent anxious shaking down Tweek's spine. Fear pouring out of his pores as he pressed himself against the passenger door, putting space between him and his ex. Pete punched the window to his side, splitting the skin on his bruised knuckles.

He sighed, examining his red hand before turning to look at the shaking man next to him. Shame and guilt rose up in Pete's throat. "You're right," He whispered. "I don't know why I keep trying to pull you down with me. I'm sorry, Tweek."

"You should take me back," Tweek said, voice careful and low as if Pete was the time bomb.

"Okay," Pete started the car and pulled out of the park. As soon as they parked at the café, Tweek nearly jumped from the car before it was off.

He ran his fingers along the open window, leaning in a little to view Pete one last time without the sun glaring in his face. "I forgive you," Tweek said, leaning on his forearms. Pete looked up, surprised. "I want you to be happy, Pete. It just can't be with me."

He gripped the steering wheel and nodded. "I love you so much," He snapped. "Do me a favor, and don't reply."

Tweek's mouth twitched, wondering if his ex-boyfriend meant to quote one of his favorite songs or if it was pure coincidence. "Be good, Pete." He whispered, knocking on the car's hood once before making his back towards the truck where Pete and Henrietta stood anxiously.

"Are you okay," Henrietta asked, using a fussing motherly voice that Tweek has no idea she possessed.

Tweek breathed in the fresh air, cigarette burning out in his fingers still. He snuffed it out against the building and tossed it into the trash. "I feel okay," He replied, voice shaking slightly like his body was. "I feel…free." He added after thinking more.

Michael nodded, looking annoyed that Tweek wasted a cigarette, but content. "We'll still come around, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah," Tweek grinned, looking at the silver sedan and the tattooed arm that hung outside of the front window. He could see Pete watching them from the side mirror. "Yeah, come around anytime." He said, watching Henrietta smile, another foreign expression. "Saturday nights would be weird without you there." He added, before walking backwards to the café door. He glanced again at Pete in the car.

"See you next week, Tweek," Henrietta confirmed, forcing him into an awkward hug before heading to her car, likely to yell at Pete to get out of her driver's seat.

Michael hung back a little and studied Tweek's face like he was waiting for something. "Are you with that Tucker dude?"

"It's getting there," Tweek replied.

Michael nodded, satisfied, "Call us anytime. We'll there for you no matter what, even if your new boyfriend is a conformist pig."

Tweek chuckled, "Thanks." He noticed the armchair was left on the curb and never made it into the truck. "Are you guys taking the armchair?"

"No," He replied, "Too many memories, Henrietta suggested getting it hauled away to the dump. Is that okay?"

"Yup," Tweek replied, popping his 'p' and watching a spark of annoyance flash across Michael's face. He smiled goofily. "Thanks Michael, for everything."

"Whatever," Michael nodded, touching Tweek's elbow before getting into the truck awkwardly. He looked ridiculous in it, Tweek thought.

* * *

 _Craig shifted next to Tweek on his twin size bed; it didn't leave much room so they squished together, shoulders and thighs pressed tight. Red Racer reruns were playing on his bedroom TV but he knew Tweek wasn't paying attention. His eyes were dropping, struggling to stay awake and focused on the bright screen in the dark bedroom. "Are you asleep?" He asked._

 _Tweek hummed in reply, his breathing steadying. Craig rolled onto his side, staring his best friend, and pretend boyfriend, in the face. Tweek's skin was pale with olive undertones, though acne littered his cheeks and nose. His under eye bags were darker than usual, making Craig wonder if Tweek had been sleeping like he said he was. "Stop staring at me," Tweek squeaked, his eyes remaining closed._

 _Craig moved so he was laying on his back again, turning his eyes to his TV but not his attention. "Your hair is getting pretty long."_

 _"I'm growing it out," Tweek replied with a small yawn._

 _"Okay," Craig said, not sure why he brought it up in the first place. "It looks pretty." He mentally slapped himself._

 _"Thanks," Tweek sighed softly, already half asleep._

 _Certain that the tiny, blond next to him was finally asleep, Craig rolled back over. Tweek's mouth parted, letting out even breaths as he slept. Blond hair that once resembled a lion's mane, and that now looked more like a David Bowie mullet, fell onto round cheeks._

Craig woke up with a jolt in his own bed, heart racing. He checked his phone for missed calls or messages and was, again, disappointed. Tweek hasn't called in two days. Granted he clearly had a lot on his plate, but Craig assumed that calling him would at least be near the top of his to do list. He did, however, have a notification that his cousin posted new pictures onto her Instagram.

Regretting that he set up a notification for following her, Craig scrolled to Red's page. She was out at some gay bar on a week night. He frowned, opening the most recent picture she posted. Tweek, in another one of his weird tank tops that were mostly open on the sides, wrapped his arm around a tall, dark skinned man with a giant grin and perfect white teeth. His eyes were heavy and his face flush, suggesting he was likely drunk when Red snapped the photo. Craig's stomach dropped, hating himself for feeling so jealous and broken up over an Instagram photo.

Still, the guy with Tweek in the picture looked handsome and comfortable at Tweek's side, his arm around Tweek's middle. The caption read, " _Tweek made a new friend his first night out as a free man"_ with a rainbow set of emoji-hearts.

Feeling the last bit of self-esteem that he had leave his body, Craig dialed Tweek's number. He answered on the fourth ring thankfully. Craig sighed in relief. "Hey," Craig said.

"C-C-C-Craig?" Tweek stuttered into his ear. There was a lot of noise behind him.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you okay," Tweek sounded like he was moving away from a group of people laughing. Craig could hear cars in the background now. "Why did you call? Did something happen? It's so late!"

"I'm fine," Craig assured, feeling more idiotic by the second. "I just wanted to see what you were up to."

Tweek laughed into the phone. "Is this a booty call, Craig Tucker?"

"No," Craig snapped then paused thinking, "Wait, do you want this to be one?"

"I'm too drunk to booty call." He could practically hear Tweek's goofy grin.

"You sound like you are walking around outside," Craig asked, clearing his throat.

"I'm walking home."

"By yourself? Where is Red?"

"How do you know I'm with Red tonight?" Tweek chuckled like he busted Craig's cover. He was silent, trying to figure out what to say to avoid telling Tweek that he stalks his own cousin's Instagram for a chance to see him in the pictures. Tweek hummed, "Okay, quiet-pants. Red is still at the gay club place. I'm walking back alone; she'll catch up later maybe."

"Is that safe?" Craig asked, fidgeting slightly

"Yeah," Tweek whispered. "I'm perfectly safe. Don't worry about me, I'm tougher than you think."

"Right," Craig replied sarcastically.

"I'll have you know- oh hold on- "Tweek pulled the phone away from his face and Craig could hear a wolf whistle and a group of drunk eyes. "-Fuck you! I'm a man!"

"What the fuck was that?"

"Nothing," Tweek shushed him. "I get mistaken as a woman occasionally from far away. They were just confused drunk bros."

"Don't get murdered."

"You sound paranoid," Tweek chuckled again. "Remember when I was the paranoid one? This role reversal feels wrong."

Craig grunted, though slightly amused that Tweek remembered their dynamic from so long ago and cared enough to comment on it. "Just stay on the phone with me until you get home."

"I like you, Craig Tucker." Tweek said, his voice was drunk and giddy.

"Fucking hell," Craig swore under his breath, "I love you."

"You should explain that to me some time," Tweek teased. Craig heard his keys jingle as he opened the Café door.

"Thursday night?" Craig proposed.

"Thursday night then," Tweek confirmed. He swore when he dropped his eyes on the wood floors and had to pick them up. "Fuck all, text me a reminder about it tomorrow though."

"Okay."

"I'm home by the way."

"Okay."

Tweek grinned, leaning against his bedroom door now. "Goodnight, Craig."

"Goodnight, Tweek," Craig replied. They hung up and he sighed, laying back down into his messy bed. Sleep still alluded him.

* * *

Next chapter will have smut.


	7. Part Seven

Thanks for all the reviews and follows so far! I've been struggling to find time to sit down and write, but I promise to update whenever I can.

I apologize in advance for spelling or grammar mistakes! I'm usually too lazy and in a rush to properly edit.

* * *

Part Seven.

Kenny rolled in Craig's bedsheets, kicking his legs around widely. "Dude, your bed smells like cum and farts," He commented, poking his head out to watch the giant dig through his closet. Not that he hung up most of his clothes. Usually Craig had a pile of clothes on his floor that was a healthy mix of both clean and slightly less-clean clothes. The used and heavily used clothes were typically left on the bathroom floor until he could be bothered to do laundry.

Craig grunted again, grabbing a button up shirt from the back of his closet out. He still had an hour before he was supposed to meet up with Tweek, but he couldn't seem to relax. Or find an appropriate shirt. He looked over at his friend and roommate and said, "Get out of my bed."

"Awe," Kenny snickered, rolling around again, "I'm a cute blond man too, aren't I? Or do you only want Tweek in your disgusting bed?"

"Fuck off, McDick," Craig snorted. He turned back to the shirt he pulled from his closet. His mom had bought it for him last year to year to his grandparents' house for Christmas. He figured it would have to do; it was the cleanest, nicest shirt he owned. It looked odd with his usual blue hat, but he figured Tweek wouldn't care that much.

Kenny crawled out of the sheet tornado he created like he was a creature clawing its way out from hell. "So are you and Tweek official now?" He asked, stretching his arms above his head. "Or are you some rebound after his big breakup with Fuckface?"

Craig shrugged, "I don't know." He wasn't sure what their status was and it was driving him insane. He promised they would take things slow, but he didn't think he would feel so itchy with anticipation. Since the night they spent together, Tweek had been too busy to really talk through things. Between the café and packing Pete's things up, the lithe blond wasn't into texting back and forth like Craig had hoped. He stopped himself from over-texting Tweek; forcing himself to sit back and wait and _not_ send a fourth message.

Still, Red clearly was spending time with Tweek. She basically documented his adventure of rearranging his apartment furniture on Instagram– never leaving her friend alone long enough to think about his breakup. While he was thankful Tweek clearly had friends to fall back on, Craig felt sick. He wanted to be Tweek's net for when he stumbled like he was when they were kids.

"See you later," He told Kenny, throwing his jacket and feeling more comfortable in his usual attire.

The drive to Tweek's felt longer than usual. Craig's foot flexed against the peddle, anxious that he was hitting every red light between his apartment and the café. Some song by Brand New played softly from his phone; his interest piqued when Tweek claimed them his favorite. The songs were a mixture of sad, angry, and scared and reflected the current, adult Tweek in Craig's mind. He wanted to ask why he liked those songs so much. He wanted to know so much more about him.

Ruby looked only mildly displeased when he walked into the café, opening his jacket because of how hot Tweek kept the place. "Hey, Pubey," He said, walking up to the counter and using his nickname for his sister from adolescence. "Is Tweek upstairs?" His eyes flickered to the stairs, which were dark compared to the bright lights in the main café.

His sister gave him a sour look. "You walked right past him, idiot."

Craig scanned the café, searching for the familiar long blond hair but landed on the only blond in the restaurant. He stood up from squatting over a box of paintings and scratched the back of his long, thin neck. Familiar tattoos peaked out from under a button up shirt rolled to his forearms. "Tweek?" Craig asked, moving to his side.

Tweek gave him a goofy grin. "Hey, Craig." He greeted. His once long blond hair was cropped short around his jaw. Jagged layers framing his face, making his jaw looked more angled. The back of his neck was shaved close to the skin, though hidden when his layers fell back into place. Without the shadow cast by his mass of hair, Tweek's bruises on his neck looked harsh, though faded. He looked more masculine with short hair. Craig felt his stomach drop when he thought about how _female_ Tweek looked to him with long hair in comparison.

"You cut your hair," Craig said finally, reaching out to brunch some behind his ear, but Tweek jerked his head back. His eyes went wide with fear but relaxed quickly enough. "Sorry," He said, shoving his large, calloused hands back into his pockets. Craig scolded himself for scaring Tweek. That night, he made sure to move slowly and always ready to pause, but tonight he went for it full speed. _Slow down,_ He snapped to himself.

"Nghh," Tweek squeaked, face red with embarrassment as he rubbed his throat. "It's fine; I get a little jumpy sometimes though when I see hands moving near me like that." He picked a scab on his fingers. "Just move a little slower next time. I promise I won't pull away." He chewed his already chapped bottom lip. Craig's face flushed to match Tweek's. He wondered how they looked; two grown men blushing in the middle of a café like awkward teens.

"Your facial piercings are gone," Craig mused, changing the subject. Tweek looked up, surprise written on his face. His nose, lip, and eyebrow piercings were gone, a black dot of a hole left in his skin where they once were. Craig's fingers itched to reach back out and trace the lines of his face.

"Gah," Tweek replied, "Yeah. It just felt right to take them out after I got my hair cut. Like starting over, ya know?"

Craig chuckled before groaning into his hands. "Don't you think you are working through the five stages of grief backwards? Aren't you supposed to be more upset about what happened?"

"Would you rather I sit alone on my couch stuffing my face with ice cream?"

"No." Craig grunted, looking around the café – anywhere but Tweek. "I'm not a rebound, right?" The café was nearly empty besides Ruby at the front counter and a few people working on their laptops, but Craig felt foolish anyway.

Craig felt a warm hand slip into his and long fingers wrapped around his own. Tweek gave him a weak smile, unsure but warm. "I would never do that to you," He said, smiling up at the giant. "I just don't want to put a label on this right now. Let's just do what feels good."

Moving as slowly as he could force himself to, Craig leaned down and captured Tweek's lips with his. The kiss lasted only a second but it left him feely dizzy. "Okay," He agreed.

Tweek leaned in, letting his body fall against Craig's. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the unique scent that was Craig Tucker. A spicy musk mixed with laundry detergent mixed with a hint of motor oil. It was soothing. "Could we maybe just order a pizza and stay in tonight?" He whispered against Craig's buttons. His breath was hot against the fabric, warming Craig in his already too-hot clothes.

"Yeah, whatever you want." The goofy smile he received from Tweek was enough to justify any action in Craig's head. Ruby threw her brother a pointed look on their way upstairs.

Walking into Tweek's apartment felt like walking into an open wound. The bookshelves that were over stuffed were near bare now, walls missing areas where paintings were removed, dishes piled into the sink and on the island, and black band shirts littered the floors. A few scattered notebooks were slung around, only friend to the kicked-over box of pictures. The air was stuffy and heavy with anxiety and depression. Craig studied Tweek as he moved around his home. The body didn't match its surroundings. It was like Tweek kept all his unpleasant feelings locked inside the apartment like a fucked up pet. Dark and gloomy like his ex-lover.

Tears stung at the corners of Craig's eyes. Tweek pattered around his apartment, picking up clothes and throwing them into piles to join others. Grabbing an armful of coffee mugs from his coffee table and setting them near his sink to be forgotten or avoided. Craig grabbed his waist, pulling Tweek into his arms. He yelped, reducing into a shaking mess in Craig's hold.

"C-C-Craig!" Tweek nearly-screamed. He gripped his arms tightly, unsure if he wanted to be let go or not. His heart was hammering against his chest and he couldn't stop shaking but Craig smelt and felt like safety past the initial scare. Craig just rubbed his thumbs against Tweek's back, soothing the twitching spine into a slight vibration instead. He heard a sniff against his head but couldn't lift his head with Craig's resting on top. "What's wrong?" Tweek asked, voice soft and calm now.

Craig scooped Tweek's legs up under his arms, hoisting him up into his arm like a child. He placed Tweek down on his couch, pressing a kiss to his temple before wrapping him in one of his many throw blankets. "Sit," Craig said, and though it didn't sound like a command, Tweek obeyed.

Tweek's sharp green eyes followed Craig's movements as he wrenched his hands painfully. The giant finished grabbing the random mugs around his living room, taking them to the kitchen. He dug around in the freezer, returning only with a pint of chocolate funky monkey ice cream and a large spoon. He handed both to Tweek, pressing another kiss to his head. "Eat," He said.

Shaking, Tweek pulled the lid off the container and dug his spoon in. By the time it reached his mouth he was crying. Sobbing into chunks of chocolate and peanut butter, Tweek watched Craig start his dishes. He paused only to yank his button up over his hair, mussing the golden locks into a lion's mane. He wrapped himself tighter in the blankets, digging into the ice cream with more vigor. Snot started to pour from his nose and he had to stop again to wipe his eyes and nose dry.

When he was half way through the pint, Craig moved from the kitchen to the living room. Picking up clothes piles and tossing them into Tweek's laundry hamper. He was silent, moving effortlessly around Tweek's home, with a blank expression. Though, Tweek could practically see Craig thinking whenever they locked eyes for a moment. Sighing, Tweek snuggled deeper into the blanket nest he was creating for himself on the couch. He wondered if the ache in his gut was from missing Pete, too much ice cream on an otherwise empty stomach, or affection for the grown man cleaning his apartment. Either way, Tweek made a vow to in his head that, at least for now, he would only kiss Craig Tucker.

Craig was finally satisfied with the state of Tweek's apartment two hours later, when the dryer was finishing up a load of towels that he noticed Tweek desperately needed washed. He picked up a slice of cheese pizza that they ordered halfway through his cleaning spree, and swallowed it near whole. Tweek, still in his cocoon of blankets, picked at his second slice.

"You should eat more," Craig said, choking down the crust with a chug of his soda. "You're already too thin."

Tweek made a soft scoffing noise and wiggled his cocoon loose. He crawled into Craig's lap, straddling his hips. He pressed feverish kisses along Craig's jawline, savoring the taste of cherry cola and delivery pizza. Craig's hands slowly moved up to cup his tear-stained cheeks and Tweek kept his promise to not pull away.

Tweek's cheeks were warm and soft in his hands. Their tongue pressed together feverously, breaths turning into heavy panting. Tweek's shaky fingers made quick work of unbuttoning Craig's shirt, pushing the offending item over his shoulders so he could yank his t-shirt off next. Craig's hands moved to cup his butt, kneading the soft mounds in his hands. He moaned into Craig's mouth while his long fingers explored the other's broad, muscular chest. His hands wandered to his jeans, struggling to undo the button and zipper that held Craig's erection back.

"Should we stop?" Craig asked against Tweek's mouth.

Tweek shifted, finally freeing Craig from his jeans and quickly freeing his own erection next. He kicked his jeans off and they fell into the floor next to them unceremoniously. "No," Tweek replied before going back to nibbling Craig's bottom lip. He rolled his hips into his, their erections leaking and rubbing together with little friction. "Do you want to?"

"Fuck no," He mumbled, pushing Tweek's tank top up to suck on his nipple. He pushed his hips up as much as he could to meet Tweek's grinding.

Tweek rested his head in the crook of Craig's neck, bending forward to grasp both of their hard members in his hand to pump simultaneously. The precum leaking from both heads lubricated his hands as he worked the skin up and down.

Craig gripped Tweek's thighs, holding him in place. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to focus on something other than the sexy moans Tweek was letting out right into his ear; else he would blow. "Craig," Tweek whined, "Kiss me." He turned his head to capture Tweek's mouth with his again, their tongues dancing and covered in saliva.

"Ahh!" Tweek cried against his mouth with wonton need. His hands moved their together faster, and Craig could feel himself slipping into the intoxicating white heat of climax. "Ahhh!" Tweek's eyes squeezed shut as he came and panted against Craig's open mouth.

"Fuck," Craig groaned, following suit and cumming into Tweek's hands and over their chests.

Tweek leaned back, allowing Craig to support him with his hands against his back. He studied his cum-covered hand, panting to catch his breath. Pink tongue poked out of reddened lips before licking up some of their mess. Craig groaned at the erotic sight of Tweek swallowing their cum; a completely mess and spent physically and emotionally.

"I love you," He sighed, pulling Tweek back down softly to meet his lips for the hundredth time that night.

Tweek hummed, content. "Consider this a verbal agreement to only kiss each other," He said, goofy smile on his face. Craig's heart sored, feeling like he managed to climb over a huge obstacle regarding their developing relationship tonight.

* * *

Tweek swayed back and forth to the might playing softly from his laptop in the kitchen. He woke, feeling refreshed, up after only four hours of sleep, but it was the most he had gotten undisturbed in a long time. Craig had cleaned his dishes and wiped the counters clear, but Tweek felt the urge to finish the job. He finished scrubbing the kitchen with bleach and started a fresh pot of coffee, before turning to the bathroom.

He kneeled on the bathroom floor, scrubbing the grout of the floor tiles. Sweat formed along his hairline that dampened the longer blond locks near his cheeks and made them stick to his face. The smell of bleach and coffee burned his nose slightly, but it smelt like freedom in a way.

The music paused automatically and turned into ringing. "Hello?" Tweek slide the green bar over to answer his phone.

"Hey," Pete's familiar gruff voice entered his ears from the speaker. "I, uhh, got a new phone."

Tweek leaned outside the bathroom, staring at the half-closed bedroom door. He figured Craig was still asleep and couldn't hear him, but he closed the bathroom door anyway. "H-h-hey," His voice broke.

Pete sighed on the other end. "I just missed you; I'm sorry, okay?" There was shuffling on his end and Tweek remained silent, trying not to breathe too loud. "Texas sucks. It's fucking hot and the people are conformist shitbags that think they are superior to all of America. It's pathetic."

"Ngah," Tweek squeaked. "I'm sure it's not too bad. J-j-just give it a chance."

Another sigh. "I think about you all the time. I've made a huge mistake, Coffee Bean. We shouldn't have broken up."

Tweek's heart raced in his chest and his vision was blurring with anxiety. "Gahh, Pete, you were the one who broke up with m-m-me."

"I know that," Pete snarled. Tweek held his phone steady with two shaking hands. "I love you so much. Every time I see you I just…" He got quiet. "I just get so crazy, Coffee Bean. I want you dead." Tweek held his breath. "I get so jealous at the thought that you could ever be happy without me that I just…I just want to wrap my hands around your throat until you stop existing. I only want you to exist for me."

"I'm sorry," Tweek choked out. He could feel the tears spring from his eyes and snot form in his nose. He didn't know why he was apologizing. Maybe he felt bad for letting Pete down. Maybe he wished he could have died for his ex and been happy with that. A part of him was apologizing for moving on so quickly and feeling relieved that Pete was far away and couldn't strangle him, literally and emotionally, anymore.

He heard Pete sniffling and his heart felt like it was breaking again. "I slept with someone," Pete gurgled through sobs.

Tears fell from Tweek's eyes at full force. His throat burned and chest ached like it did the night Pete left him. "Jesus Christ." He yelped.

"I know we aren't together," Pete babbled. "I just feel so guilty about it. I'm sorry."

"I s-s-slept with someone else too," Tweek cried. His whole body felt like it was vibrating at this point. "D-d-d-don't be sorry."

Pete hesitated, "You what?" His voice was sharp and angry. Tweek rubbed his forehead, trying to will away that headache that was forming. "You ugly slut! I can't believe you! It's only been a week and you slept with someone else! What the fuck is wrong with you? You're such a whore, I should have known you would do something like this. Conformist old fag." Pete hung up on him.

Tweek lifted his freshly cleaned toilet seat and vomited, thankful for the bleach fumes in the bathroom. The little food he had in his stomach glared back at him from inside the bowl so he glared back. He cleared his phone's call logs, refusing to save Pete's new number. Flushing his anxiety down, Tweek washed his face. His skin that looked lively this morning was back to a pale sickly flush. He blamed Pete as he brushed his teeth, scrubbing until his gums bled.

Craig knocked on the bathroom door softly. Worry in his gut that was only growing. He woke up to the sound of heaving and was alone in Tweek's bed. He could hear Tweek muttering to himself over the sound of the sink's faucet. "Tweek?" He called, knocking again. "Are you okay?"

Tweek made a gurgling sound before opening the door. His eyes were puffy and red, like his nose, but the rest of his face was pale. "I'm fine," He insisted.

Craig slowly pulled him into his arms, holding Tweek close and rubbing his head gently. "You can be honest with me. I won't be angry." Craig didn't know how much weight his words removed from Tweek's shoulders.

"I'm really fine now," Tweek replied in a horse whisper. He rubbed his face against Craig's neck, standing on his tip toes. "Just hug me for a while longer, please."

"Whatever you need," Craig said. He rubbed small circles in Tweek's back, letting the other's heart slow down to a normal rhythm.

"Do you have work today?" Tweek asked, turning his head to see outside his giant bay windows. It was barely light outside.

"I'm off today."

"Want to do something with me today?"

Craig's heart sored. "Sure," His reply was monotone and dull though inside he was excited.

Tweek rang his fingers over Craig's bare chest. His skin was so warm from sleeping still; it was like the giant radiated heart and comfort. "Do you want to shower with me?" He asked, chewing his bottom lip. He hated the amount of bad memories that were created in his own bathroom. He wanted better ones.

He could feel Craig's heart race; it was loud in his ears when he pressed his face to the giant's broad chest. Craig croaked out a 'yes' as Tweek's hands dipped lower to palm him through his boxers. Tweek gave him a goofy smile before pressing his lips against Craig's neck, slipping his boxers down his hips to grasp him fully.

Craig grabbed Tweek's wrist, dropping his head to Tweek's neck and sighing. "Don't just fuck around with me whenever you're sad." A pattern was emerging in Craig's head. Tweek being upset ending with his hands on Craig's dick in an attempt to feel better.

"I'm not," Tweek cried in protest. Tears forming in his eyes as a reaction to the sexual rejection. "I just want to feel good, don't you? Doesn't it feel good? I just want…" He hiccupped as he started sobbing. He tried to pull his wrists free but Craig's hold tightened and Tweek started to shake.

"From now on we can't fuck around if you cried," Craig said firmly.

Tweek sank to his knees, arms above his head because of Craig's hold on his wrists. He twisted, angry and crying, but Craig wouldn't let go. "Why are you going this? I thought you loved me!" Tweek shouted, his eyes were turning furious instead of sad.

"I'm doing this because I love you," Craig snapped, pulling up to force Tweek to stand. "We aren't building our relationship on pity fucks."

Tweek sniffled, starting at his bathroom rug. It was old and he wondered if it was moldy. It would be fitting for him to lay in its filth because he was filthy. "Okay," He finally agreed after silence filled the space and threatened to suffocate him.

"I'm sorry," Craig sighed through gritted teeth, kneeling down besides Tweek on the floor. His dick was lip and Tweek stared at it angrily, as if he blamed it for their situation. "Let's shower," Craig cooed into Tweek's hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. "We can get breakfast someplace and maybe see a movie."

"I want to look at cats," Tweek replied lamely and avoiding eye contact.

"Then we can go look at cats," Craig said. His voice was lighter, though still monotone. Tweek liked picking out the stubble differences in Craig's tone. It was his favorite thing to go when they were little and it felt like that once aspect of their relationship was still the same. It was comforting.

* * *

Pete blew a cloud of smoke above his head, laying in his new bed in this new apartment. Firkle helped him find something small and close to work that was cheap. The plain white walls felt empty and cold. He missed the reds and oranges of Tweek's brick walls and the creaky floorboards. It felt like home while this apartment felt like prison. Then again, he figured he deserved prison as punishment.

It wasn't as if he didn't know he was being awful. Away from Tweek, Pete could think clearly. It was like a fog of anger dissipated with their distance but the ache in his chest and longing remained. He felt comforted by memories from their first year together. When everything was shit but perfect at the same time, because Tweek was perfect.

How he would hold Pete's hand across the hospital cafeteria table and listen to Pete's rants about life and death with interest and empathy. How he would whisper sweet things in his ear as they laid in Pete's bed after sex. Tweek's giant smile whenever a joke was cracked was radiant and the inspiration for most of his poems and paintings. His green eyes are twinkled in the low lights of their bedroom after climax haunted Pete's dreams and he hoped they never left.

Henrietta snagged him a box of Tweek's photos and a couple from the fridge at his request. The collage thumbtacked to the wall next to his bed so he could wake up and pretend his relationship was still in tack. Pete inhaled deeply, letting the smoke burn his lungs before letting go.

He wanted to call Tweek back and apologize. He wanted to go back home and watch Tweek squirm while he pumped in and out of him with vigor. He gripped himself from inside his sweatpants and rubbed his thumb over the leaky head of his erection. Tweek's thin fingers would scratch at his back, panting as he sheathed himself in the hot, wetness that was Tweek's hole. Tweek would be squeezing his dick and moaning, until Pete emptied himself inside. Then he'd suck the lithe, gasping blond off until his back lifted off the bed and his toes curled. Tweek's pretty green eyes would shine as he would whisper promises of love and commitment into Pete's ear as they would gear up for another round.

Pete grunted as he came in his hand, cigarette ash falling onto the pillow next to his head as his body shook. He cleaned his hand off on the tissues next to his bed. He missed his boyfriend, but he was afraid of the monster he could feel himself become whenever they were together. He didn't want to hurt Tweek anymore, he just had to resign himself to live alone forever with memories at this point.

His phone blinked with a new notification. Firkle telling him they had to meet one of the authors that Pete was assigned lead editor. He sighed and replied, promising to clean up professionally before meeting them at some hotel restaurant and bar down the street.

Firkle looked unamused when Pete strolled into their reservation ten minutes late. "Sorry," Pete said, though he wasn't truly sorry. "I got a little turned around." He hoped being new to the area would be excuse enough for all his mess-ups, at least for a while.

The author was a tall, slightly chubby vampire-wannabe. Pete held back rolling his eyes. "Hi, I'm Mike, it's nice to meet you!" He has an over enthusiastic demeanor that already rubbed Pete the wrong way.

"Yeah," Pete replied, shaking his hand and taking his place at the table. "It's good to meet you. I look forward to working with you." Firkle looked proud and Pete wanted to throw up at the expression.

"Whoa," Mike said, eyes shining. "Me too! I was just about to say that!"

Mike's hair was long, curling around his shoulders slightly with green streaks. His fake vampire fangs were too white compared to his actual teeth and his eyeliner looked amateur at best. Still, Pete figured it could always be worse. He could be stuck editing for emo trash or, he almost shuddered at the thought, a sport's jock.

They ended up eating and drinking too much, putting it on the company card Firkle carried around. Pete's face flushed as Mike's entered his personal space. "Your freckles are cute," Mike slurred, staring at Pete's face with intensity.

"They aren't freckles," Pete snapped back, neck reddening. He didn't want to tell Mike that the marks on his face were from acne scarring and age spots from smoking too much. The more he drank, the more handsome Mike was turning out to be. He was so tall, maybe a foot taller than himself and almost as tall as Firkle. Even the stupid vampire fangs were starting to look sexy. Pete stared down at his third glass of expensive bourbon, pouting.

"I like them," Mike whispered, still studying Pete. "How many piercings do you have?" He asked, reaching out to brush Pete's hair away from his ear to get a better look at the earrings.

"A lot," Pete mumbled into his glass.

Firkle gave him a pointed, knowing look before standing up. "I've got an early morning, gentlemen. I'll see you Tomorrow, Pete. Mike, it was great that you would make it out tonight. I hope this doesn't interfere with your deadline." He winked, excusing himself.

Mike nodded and waved a goodbye before turning back to Pete, leaning forward so their mouths were close. "What's a lot? Can I see them?"

Pete, debating, downed the rest of his drink. It burned his stomach but stopped the ache in his chest and the guilt that constantly plagued his mind. "Yeah," He whispered, turning his head so his lips barely ghosted over Mike's.

They stumbled back into Pete's apartment, almost tripping over the many boxes he still hadn't unpacked. Mike's lips were moving sloppily against his and his hands were grasping Pete's clothes, yanking them but unable to remove the offending items. Pete chuckled, falling backwards onto his bed. He moaned as Mike tour their clothes off and placed kisses along his tattoos and piercings.

"You are so hot," Mike slurred, tongue in Pete's mouth. "I can't believe editors could be this sexy."

Pete moaned into his mouth, running his hands through Mike's, slightly greasy, hair. "Fuck me," He whined into his authors mouth.

Mike struggled with the lube and his hands were shaking as he pressed a finger at a time into Pete. "Am I doing this right?" He croaked, nervous. Pete just moaned in reply, forcing himself down further onto the slick fingers that were working him open. It had been years since he was on the receiving end and he forgotten how good it could feel.

"I'm fine," He said, slicking lube along Mike's erection. "Fuck me raw."

Mike's thrusting was rough and lacked proper rhythm but hit Pete's prostate regardless. "Fuck," Mike grunted as a chorus. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" His hips spurred awkwardly against Pete's.

Pete panted, gripping his bed sheets as white heat started to pool in his lower stomach. He loved the winding up feeling sex gave him. His eyes glanced at the pictures along his wall, staring at Tweek's smiling face. His green eyes were squinting as he giggled and didn't match the dark brown eyes of Mike who was thrusting into him. Pete closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself fall into bliss. He came hard over his chest and squeezed down on Mike's dick. The vampire-wannabe gasped in shock and made a howling like sound as he came.

Mike pulled out, cum still dribbling from his cock and Pete's ass. "That was amazing," He moaned, falling face-first beside Pete on the small bed.

"Yeah," Pete mumbled in agreement. Tweek's smiling face in the picture made guilt bubble back up into his gut. This was the second person he slept with since their breakup.

"Should we clean up?" Mike asked, touching his spent penis, now limp and sticky with cum and lube.

"Bathroom is to the left," Pete grunted, covering his face with his arms as he caught his breath. "You can leave the door unlocked on your way out."

"Don't you want to…" Mike trailed off, looking around the room. His eyes landed on the collage of pictures of Pete and Tweek. "Right," He breathed out slowly, a pain building in his chest. "I guess I'll talk to you later, Pete." The goth nodded, still unwilling to meet his gaze. Mike let himself out, suddenly feeling sober. Pete rolled over to his side and cried.

* * *

I'm going to start writing about Pete's life too from now on!


	8. Part Eight

Sorry it's been a while (again). Also...sorry but not much is happening this chapter! I swear it was needed to set things up for the next.

Anyways, thanks for reading this!

* * *

 _Tweek could hear the sympathetic whispers of his classmates. He has a sneaking suspicion that his English Literature and Composition teacher let slip the reason he was out both yesterday and the day before. His dad needed someone to watch the store after Janet, the kind-face middle-aged woman hurt her back spring cleaning, called in sick and he needed someone to take his mother to chemotherapy. Tweek spent Tuesday and Wednesday holding his mother's hands in a too-bright room with lame decorations, trying not to cry as he let her win their game of scrabble. She was too tired and sick to fully focus, but it didn't feel right to beat his dying mother at a stupid game. Even being paler than usual with her own under-eye bags, Tweek still thought his mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. She smiled so goofily at him whenever he looked up from the board. All teeth and pale tongue peeking out._

 _"Hey."_

 _Tweek was pulled from his thoughts and looked up at the red goth who was turning a chair around to sit next to him. He saw Pete around the hospital on occasion but he didn't ask who he was there to visit. They didn't know each other that well – it was too personal to just ask, 'Hey, which loved-one is dying for you?'_

 _"H-H-Hi," Tweek squeaked._

 _Pete rested his cheek in the palm of his hand and stared. He could feel his face and neck flush under the intense gaze of the goth kid. He tried not to focus on the giant zit on Pete's nose that looked ready to pop. Urk, Tweek was thankful for the nice, clear skin he had; just like his mother's._

 _"So," Pete said after a while. "Want to join my dying mothers club?"_

 _"What?" Tweek shrieked, eyes widening in shock. No one had mentioned a club to him before. If he joined it, would his mother for sure die then? Thoughts raced through his head at rapid speed and his stomach ached for a soothing cup of coffee made by his mom. "Why the fuck is that a club?"_

 _Pete's mouth twitched into a smile but returned to his usual stoic face quickly enough. "Relax, it's not a real club. I just wanted to know if you want to get coffee together next time you are at the hospital with your mom. Mine is there too. I see you around sometimes, noticed you like coffee, wanted to hang out." He looked embarrassed. Tweek was certain this was the most he had ever heard Pete say in one go. Maybe even ever. "Fuck, sorry, this is stupid. Forget it," Pete snapped suddenly, standing up._

 _"Gah! Wait! I want to get coffee with you!" Tweek yelped, reaching out for Pete's hoodie sleeve. "Agghhh, my mom is stage three." He sputtered out. Pete slowly sank back into the chair and leaned forward. Tweek was still clutching his sleeve desperately. "I don't really like Hells Pass honestly. Their coffee is shit most of the time and I don't think the nurses are that nice. We're moving to Denver after senior year if my mom isn't better by then. To be closer to the big cancer clinic in the city. We go there on weekends usually."_

 _Tweek looked up, feeling foolish for babbling, even though it was only for a minute. Pete was smiling back at him. A full smile. Tweek's heart thumped loudly in his chest and his face flushed again. Pete's smile looked odd on his face, out of place among the scowl lines that formed around his brow and dimples. But it looked good and he wanted to see more of it. To take a picture of this red goth smiling to save forever._

 _"My mom is stage three too," Pete said. It was a grim fact that didn't match the smile that was still on his face. "I wasn't close to her really, still aren't, but I love her. So I go as much as I can to show her that even though I'm kind of a shit, at least I'm her shit son."_

 _"I, ugh, I'm going after school tomorrow."_

 _Pete licked his lips. His giant smile gone but a small smirk was still on his lips. "I'll be there too."_

 _The bell rang singling that his study hall period was over. "I'll bring us coffee. Good coffee," Tweek promised, gathering up his many notebooks into his over-stuffed messenger bag. Swinging it over his body and wobbling slightly at its weight, he followed Pete towards the door. "I didn't know you were in my study hall."_

 _Pete turned suddenly, their faces close and a sly grin on his face. "I'm not." Tweek's heart felt like it dropped into his stomach and his skin felt like fire._

* * *

Tweek shot up in bed, clutching his chest where his heart was beating rapidly. His phone buzzed on the pillow, an unknown number calling. He slid the green bar over to answer, tip-toeing out of the bedroom to avoid waking the sleeping giant that was stealing all the covers again. "Hello?" He whispered into his phone, closing the door behind him. Meowth, the large, furry ragdoll he adopted a week ago with Craig, threw him an annoyed look and squeezed through the door last second.

"Hi, did I wake you, Coffee Bean?"

Tweek sighed, chewing his chapped bottom lip. Three weeks passed since his last call from Pete and he was just starting to feel normal _not_ hearing from his ex. "Why are you calling, Pete?"

He settled down onto the cold floor of his kitchen, the furthest area in his apartment from his bedroom. The tile felt soothing and he was starting to notice his fondness for cold floors late at night. They always felt grounding to reality when he was up late thinking too much or anxious. Or when he was having a late night phone call.

"Next week I'm coming back for the anniversary." He didn't need to specify, Tweek already knew Pete was talking about his own mother's death. They use to go to Pete's mom's grave with his family for the day and have dinner with Pete's father at night. Then, two months later in winter, they would do the same for Tweek's mother's death anniversary. The week leading up to the day was still hard for Pete.

Tweek slid a box of photos being stored at the foot of the island near him with his foot. "Oh," He replied, opening the box and shuffling through the stacks. Meowth pawed at the pictures, shuffling them around the wood floor.

"Will you come?"

Tweek hesitated to answer Pete's question, instead focusing on the photos. Most were Red's photography work; slightly off center and mainly of scenery. A portion being of Tweek at candid moments and a few handfuls of Tweek and Pete mid-conversation. A couple were Tweek's handiwork. The camera held slightly too high and mostly pictures of him and Pete making the same faces in different places.

"I don't know," Tweek finally answered. It was honest and he was trying to be more honest. Craig constantly reminded him to be honest when he appeared to be trying to worm his way out of the truth. If he didn't want to do something, he had to say so. If he wanted something, he had to say so. It was annoying and Tweek wanted to go back to relying on just communicating with Craig through facial expression and gestures. The giant claimed that wasn't doable anymore and something about building a relationship on open and honest communication. Tweek, regrettably, called Craig an asshole in his head a few times already. Tucker always seemed to be pushing him in some way.

"Please go," Pete said, his voice was firm but Tweek could hear the slight desperation. "I don't think I can handle it alone."

Meowth wiggled into Tweek's lap and he dropped the photos to scratch at his cat's head instead. "I'll think about it. No promises," Tweek replied before hanging up. He scooped the cat up into his arms as he stood. Meowth, like a true ragdoll, laid calmly in Tweek's arms. Tweek marked his nature calendar next to the fridge with a number '8'. Per Ruby's suggestion, he started to rate each day with how he felt out of ten. One meant he felt totally heartbroken and depressed, a ten meant he felt happy, or at least content. The past few days were between five and eight; neither truly bad nor good. Just, empty and still. Tweek liked those days the best because he felt fully normal. While he couldn't say he was really happy, he felt numb to everything on those days.

A blue circle around next Thursday – Pete's mom's anniversary. Tweek yawned, setting Meowth on the kitchen island while he pattered around his kitchen to start a pot of coffee. It just passed four in the morning and he didn't want to try and sleep for less than an hour, only to have to get back up for work. He heard the bedroom door open as he opened the fridge, trying to find something light to munch on with his coffee. Maybe he should make pancakes for when Craig woke up for work.

"Who was on the phone?" Craig grunted, still half asleep and rubbing his face. Tweek really loved how Craig looked in the morning. Mostly naked, even if they didn't fool around the night before, and radiating heat like a giant furnace. "Why is the cat on the table? I told you he can't be up here; we make food on this." Craig scolded him and picked Meowth up by his scruff, setting him down on the ground. They were lucky that the cat they adopted was so calm about everything, or Craig would have had claw marks on his face by now.

He was originally against getting a cat. Craig claimed that he liked small mammals, specifically guinea pigs, rather than any other pet. Cats were assholes and dogs were too clingy, Craig claimed as they walked around the humane society. Tweek was dead set on a cat though. Pete was allergic and he never had a pet growing up. He wanted something to cuddle, something that depended on him like he would on it. A pet that meant Pete couldn't come back.

Craig held Meowth first, originally named Prince by the humane society. Tweek laughed as Craig went back and forth between being completely enamored by the feline and pretending that it was an inconvenience and like he didn't care. They left with Meowth in a cardboard carrier shaped like a house that evening after sorting through the paperwork needed for adoption. Craig has been keeping up with his pretend annoyance with the cat ever since, but Tweek has caught him cuddling the ragdoll on occasion and cooing at the old cat while feeding him.

"Pete called," Tweek said, squaring his shoulders to show Craig that he wasn't bothered. "The anniversary of his mother's funeral is next Thursday. He's going to be in South Park then."

Craig reached down awkwardly and pulled Meowth back up into his lap as he sat on the island bar stool. Tweek chuckled when the cat put its front paws on the counter. "What does he want?" Craig grunted, worried hands running through gray and white fur.

Tweek leaned over the counter and placed a kiss on Craig's mouth. Too quickly for the giant to respond properly. "I'm going to stop by it," He explained. If he wasn't sure about going before, he suddenly felt it now. "Just for a bit, then I'm going to my dad's house." His father moved back to South Park after his mother died and they buried her there. Richard Tweak claimed the small-town mountain air was calming like a fresh cup of their signature coffee. Tweek knew it was just because he missed his friends there and didn't want to be alone and away from the grave.

"Okay," Craig mumbled, pouting slightly and scratching the back of his neck. The hairs there were long enough now that they curled around his shoulders.

Tweek filled a mug half way with the fresh coffee and filled the rest of it with chocolate almond milk and sugar, sliding it to Craig. He liked his coffee overly sweet so that the coffee itself couldn't be tasted. It was still dark outside and he felt guilty for Craig being awake four hours before he had to for work. "Want to come with me?" He suggested after a grueling amount of silence passed.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Craig asked. He was doing that thing again that Tweek found annoying. Checking in like Tweek was lying and giving him an out to be truthful. Maybe he was reading too much into it though.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to," Tweek said, tone suggesting slight annoyance.

"Okay."

Tweek gulped down half his coffee, tapping his fingers along the sides of the mug. "Thanks," He whispered. "For agreeing to go with me, I mean."

Craig dipped his head down, rubbing his face in Meowth's fur. "Yeah," He said and Tweek could practically hear Craig smiling.

"There is a movie I want to see tonight," Tweek said, the air between them turning back to normal. It always felt suffocating if Pete was mentioned. "Want to see Doctor Strange after work? I'll sneak us in those cherry pastries you like."

"Bring an apple one too and I'll even pay," Craig chuckled. Tweek stuck his tongue out at him and agreed to their arrangement.

Their relationship felt stalled to Craig. It wasn't as if he was unsatisfied, but the lack of label Tweek was willing to put on whatever it is they were doing still made his chest hurt. They went on dates, spent time at Tweek's apartment, he slept over most of the week and commuted to work from here instead, but hadn't have sex since before he told Tweek he wouldn't touch him if he was crying. It wasn't a deal breaker to Craig, but it felt like it was keeping them from being _more._ Tweek refused to labeled them; said he didn't want to. Craig was introduced to those two goth friends of Tweek's as a _close friend_ and it was like a kick in the gut.

He kept telling himself that they were going slow because that is what Tweek needed, but he could still feel himself trying to push it anyway. He hoped he wasn't stuck as a pseudo-boyfriend like they were in elementary and middle school.

He was at least satisfying his 'know everything about adult Tweek' urge. Even though the twitching, for the most part, stopped, adult Tweek still talked just as much as he did as a child. He loved listening to Tweek babble on about anything. He ranted and raved passionately about coffee, bands, tattoos, Red, and photography. Craig liked how Tweek's eyelids would flutter when he was riled up. He loved how Tweek's slender fingers still brushed his neck like he was going to pull his hair into a hair tie, even though it was too short now. Like a habit that was engrained in his muscles; it drew Craig's eyes to his thin neck and a small mole by the side of his collarbone.

Meowth yowled up at Craig, wanting to be released back onto the ground. The giant let go of the cat, not wanting to be scratched. The ragdoll huffed, shaking out his fur that Craig patted down, and weaved himself around Tweek's legs.

Craig's phone vibrated loudly against the hardwood floors in the bedroom. The echoing buzz startled Tweek and he jumped, scaring Meowth in turn and sending the cat sprinting away. "Who the fuck is calling me so early in the morning?" He grunted, leaving to answer as it continued to ring nonstop.

"Craig," Laura Tucker's voice chimed through his phone so loud, Tweek could hear her from the living room. He clutched his coffee mug, giving Craig a soft smile as he curled up on the couch.

"What's up, ma?" Craig asked, flopping onto the couch by Tweek. The green eyes starting at him intensely made his heart flutter. "It's balls fucking early."

"Don't use that fucking disgusting word like that, Craig," Laura scorned.

"Balls?"

"Gross," She tutted. "I hear that you are dating Tweek?"

 _There it was_ , Craig thought to himself. The reason his mother called. She only called to meddle, gossip, or push. He glanced at Tweek, trying to gauge his reaction, but he was preoccupied kissing Meowth's face. "Where the hell do you get information?" He grunted lowly. Tweek smelled the back of the cat's neck and smile. A cute but weird quirk that started recently.

Laura giggled, "Well bring him to dinner this weekend. I haven't seen that boy's cute face since you still sucked your thumb! Your father is making ribs. Is ribs okay?"

"He doesn't eat meat."

"I'll make plenty of side dishes with nonmeat protein then," She said, cheerfully. "You know, we are just so happy you and Tweek are back together. You were always nicer when he was around. I took a lot of time and energy to figure out where he works, ya know? It was a stroke of luck that Nancy stopped in there for coffee when she was shopping for her daughter's weddings. I sent Ruby right over to apply! I just knew this would work out."

"What the hell, ma," Craig sighed.

"Anyway, Ruby is going to be there too and is going to bring some new boyfriend. It'd be nice for us all to have dinner. Be a good big brother and help your father intimidate this boy."

"I don't think a gay guy is going to be that intimidating."

Tweek's head perked up and he gave Craig a questioning look.

"Oh, that attitude of yours is just awful. I don't know where you get that from." Laura tutted at him. "Just be at dinner. Friday night, okay? Love you!" She hung up before he could confirm or say goodbye.

"What did your mom want?" Tweek asked, finishing his coffee. He glanced at the clock briefly before deciding he had some time before he needed to get downstairs. "She called so early."

"We're going to family dinner Friday night." Craig grunted. He reached out to smooth a stray hair down on Tweek's head. "Is that okay?"

Tweek shrugged. "Yeah, but Ruby is already off that night, so I'll have to trust Mathew with closing supervisor."

Craig hummed, slowly rubbing the back of Tweek's neck. Tweek closed his eyes and sighed. They were slowly getting him use to being touched around his neck. So far, the back of his neck was safest, but he would quickly tear up and shake if Craig so much as kissed near his adam's apple. Any progress was appreciated though, and Craig would take what he could and push as little as possible.

* * *

Pete slammed his phone down on his coffee table, exasperated. Tweek agreed to go with him to his mother's grave next week, but once again he was pressuring his ex. The overwhelming urge to have Tweek be completely his clashed with the desperate need to stay separated and keep him safe. He breathed out slowly, the tightness in his chest fading.

Mike stumbled out of bed, trying to smooth down his bedhead. Pete pulled his throw blanket tighter around his bare shoulders and scooted closer to one side of the couch. Mike sat down next to him, rubbing his eyes to wake up. "What time do you have work?" He asked.

Pete shrugged. It was still early. He purposely woke up to call Tweek before he would be busy baking. "I've got an hour before I have to leave," He replied. Mike smiled into his palm as he leaned his elbow against the back of the couch.

Pete and Mike started a sort of beneficial relationship that he wasn't sure how to label. Once safely at work, Pete was back to being cold but polite, only tolerating Mike's presence when they were meeting about the edits Pete made to his work. Pete thrived as an editor; using his experience as a writer himself to make recommendations and his love of reading to take care not to remove the author's voice. When they were alone after work, Pete was whiney, sexual, and affectionate. They weren't dating, Pete wasn't sure if he even liked Mike, but they were compatible sexually.

The only things he hated about their routine was how guilty he felt picturing Tweek when he was close and how the picture of Tweek smiling above his bed taunted him. He didn't miss Tweek as they were when they broke up. He missed the Tweek who became his best friend, the rock when his mother got sicker, and the lover that made him feel whole in a fucked up world.

Mike brushed some of Pete's hair away from his eyes, though it fell back into place quickly enough. "Who were you talking to?" Mike asked. His eyes fell to the beat up smartphone on the coffee table.

"No one," Pete replied quickly, his tone sharp. Mike gave him a half-smile and rubbed the side of Pete's face. "I'm going to my hometown next week."

"Colorado?" Mike hummed out. One of the few personal details Pete shared with him was where he was from. He knew Pete was gay and had a relationship before moving to Texas. That he was childhood friends with Firkle and that was how he got his job. That he gave up drinking coffee recently and to avoid the headache from not consuming caffeine, he drank energy drinks but complained that they tasted like college frat piss.

"Yeah."

"I don't have to be anywhere until noon," Mike said slowly, as if testing how the words tasted in his mouth. He always felt like he had to tread lightly with Pete. Who teetered between hot and cold constantly ready to tip one way or another.

Pete grinned, all his teeth showing mischievously. "Is that your lame way of asking for morning sex?" He unwrapped himself from the blanket and moved to straddle Mike's lap.

"Damn, you're sexy," Mike breathed into his mouth, hands frantically roaming around Pete's body. He was starting to really like the goth. Pete was starting to become his inspiration for a series of poems and short stories. A story of a vampire and human in a forbidden and one-sided love that always ended in a grotesques scene of blood and misery.

Pete closed his eyes as Mike licked and nipped at his neck. He could picture Tweek's sweet smile as he would stare back at Pete like he was the only person in the whole world that mattered. The world could continue to be as fucked up as it was, but at least he would cum with the love of his life looking at him like that. His stomach hurt as guilt started to bubble up again. He tried to force the bile down when Mike bit his bottom lip and pulled him back to reality.

He liked spending time with Mike, who was a strangely charming but pathetic. Even though he was a vampire-wannabe and went on wild rants about mental illness and the plight of man. He was tall and his overweight figure provided more warmth and comfort than Pete and Tweek ever shared. He was comfortable to spend time with. Even though he was sloppy at sex, Pete always climaxed and left satisfied. He didn't want whatever it was that they were doing to end. He didn't want to feel lonely.

Pete was almost late to work and Firkle gave him a stern warning in front of two other editors. He sighed, settling into his cubicle with an unopened Monster Energy can. He had about three hours until his noon meeting with all the editors for his division. In that time, he got through one of Selena Mitt's short stories. He admired her work as it conveyed intense emotions of a disliked man dying alone and unheard. He didn't like her as a person though. Selena was dull and lacked any sign of personal insight and emotional intelligence. A wide gap between her stories characters.

Mike's noon meeting turned out to be with the design committee regarding the typography and photographs that would accompany his piece. The meeting ended early, he had worked with the same team for years now and they had an understanding of his taste and style already. Mike waited outside the third conference room for Pete to finish up; hoping to grab lunch. Their meeting seemed to end but Pete and Firkle remained inside the conference space. They talked in hushed but stern whispers.

"I gave you that time off because it's to see your mother's grave. This is not supposed to be an opportunity to see him." Firkle hissed. Mike slide closer to the cracked open door.

"I'm an adult, you can't tell me who I can see and who I can't."

"Does Michael and Henri know you are seeing Tweek?"

"…no."

Firkle sighed, annoyance on his face. "You're doing well being apart. Just leave him alone. From what I hear, he's moved on from you. Do the same, Pete." He warned and pushed his way out of the room.

He looked shocked to see Mike standing just outside the door and had to take a moment to return to normal. "Oh," Firkle said slowly, "Hello Mike. It's nice to see you. Are you waiting for someone?"

Mike's heart was racing and he could feel his face heat up and sweat form along his hairline. "No, thanks." He muttered, turning and locking eyes with Pete. "I was just leaving actually."

Pete sighed, "I'm taking a long lunch." He followed behind the briskly walking Mike out of the building. The wannabe vampire was mopping his sweaty forehead outside, an unlit cigarette between his lips. "Hey," Pete said, kicking the back of Mike's legs softly.

"Hey," Mike replied frowning.

Pete eyed him up and down, debating if he wanted to ask what Mike was clearly upset with him about. "Want to get lunch with me?" He chose not to ask the burning question.

Mike's face seemed to relax anyway. "Yeah," He agreed, following Pete along the busy sidewalk.

* * *

Craig's lips brushed Tweek's cheek as he helped button up the olive green shirt properly. "Ahh," Tweek squeaked, face feeling hot. "Thanks." He kissed the corner of Craig's mouth and pulled away to study himself in the mirror. He slicked back his blond hair slightly, though strands bounced forwards into his face anyway. Sighing, Tweek settled for using the colorful bobbypins Red left in his bathroom to hold his hair back.

He felt silly and the pit of his stomach ached like he was about to walk into a trap. Still, he wanted to at least pay his respects to Pete's mother and say hello to his father. Pulling at the skin under his eyes, Tweek sighed. "Let's go", he told Craig, looking up at him through the bathroom mirror.

He gazed over Craig. He never got the haircut he needed and how his black hair was long enough to curl around the tops of his shoulders. He tucked his hair behind his ears before slipping on his hat. Tweek pulled at the tassels, forcing his head down so he could press their lips together softly. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist, pulling his body up to deepen their kiss. Tweek sighed, smelling Craig's aftershave that he kept in Tweek's bathroom.

Over the past week, Craig had started leaving more of his things around the apartment. A second blue toothbrush joined Tweek's in the bathroom. His hamper started finding Craig's dirty clothes to be washed. A pillow thrown on his bed that was used by Craig only, except for nights they didn't spend together and Meowth would take it over. A picture Tweek took of Craig sleeping with Meowth on his chest was pinned to the corkboard in his kitchen and many more were still on his laptop, waiting to be printed.

"Meowth has enough food for two days, right?" Tweek asked, pulling away, panting slightly. Craig liked to kiss for as long as possible without breathing. It left his head fuzzy and knees weak.

"Yupp," Craig said, popping the 'p' sound. Tweek picked up the ragdoll on their way out of the apartment, kissing his head over and over before putting him on the couch.

The drive was too long and Tweek had to make Craig stop for bathroom breaks and to stretch his leg every 40 minutes. He enjoyed hearing Craig sing along (badly) to the radio though. And the coffee stops were well received. Before they reached the cemetery, Tweek had Craig stop one last time for coffee. He bought two extras for Pete and his father, Jeff.

Craig pulled into the parking lot near the main building. "Should I drive to the actual headstone or…?" He gripped his steering wheel tightly.

"Gah," Tweek twitched out, suddenly nervous. "This is fine. Do you want to wait here? You can leave if you want."

"I'll wait." Craig grunted, watching Tweek struggle to unbuckle himself and basically fall out of the car. He didn't spill any of the coffees he was holding though. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks," Tweek sighed out. He gave Craig a fake smile before walking down one of the cemetery's side streets. His blazer did little to protect him from the autumn winds or the colorful leaves that were being blown around his hair by gusts of cold wind. Tweek could see Pete in the distance, sitting along a cement bench while his father, hunched over his cane and gripping his windbreaker tightly, gazed longingly at the black, glossy headstone of Pete's mother. He gripped the cardboard tray that held their hot coffees tightly and tried to move his cold legs faster.


	9. Part Nine

Sorry it has taken so long to update!

My sister had a baby! She is a tiny, tiny thing (which is worrisome when they come out as heavy as a Harry Potter book!), but so very perfect. It's crazy to see someone at the start of their life and wonder what they will be be like when they get older. You just want to make sure they have everything they need to thrive as a human in this weird world. You worry about them starting school for the first time. Will they make friends? Will they love to read like I do? Will they write stories too? Maybe their passions will be with music like their parents? Will they play music in cool venues like their dad or perform on indie stages like their mom? Can I be the cool aunt who takes her to museums and dyes her hair green? I hope she looks at math and science as a challenge instead of being anxious like so many little girls are.

Humans are crazy beautiful things. I hope she knows she is so very adored and wanted. I hope everyone has someone who makes them feel wanted and loved.

Thanks for reading! I appreciate and love all of you so much! Have a happy and safe holiday. I hope you are somewhere warm with blankies and good drinks. You deserve those things.

* * *

Jeff nodded appreciatively at Tweek for the coffee. Pete's father was an older gentleman, having conceived Pete with his wife while in in his late 30s. A contrast to Tweek's parents, who were quite young when they had their son. Jeff wet his dry mouth, staring between Pete and Tweek, who awkwardly stood a part. "You two fightin'?" He asked, sipping his drink loudly. "You drove here separate an' everything. Must have been a doosy of a fight. Make up quickly though- your mothers would be sad to see you not getting along." He tapped his cane against his wife's headstone.

Pete turned his head, clutching the coffee Tweek handed him, to stare up at his ex-lover. Tweek shifted his weight from hip to hip, feeling anxious under Pete's harsh gaze. His bruises were healed up and his hair was cut off. He looked like a different man from the one that Pete was with for so many years. He looked new. Pete slurped his coffee, the first time the drink hit his tongue since their breakup. It tasted like guilt in his stomach.

Tweek rubbed the back of his head, making a mental note to re-shave the undercut that was already growing out. Pete chewed his bottom lip as his eyes roamed over Tweek's long, pale neck. The handprints that always seemed to be permanent the past couple of years were gone.

"We broke up," Pete finally answered his father. Jeff looked back at them, shock on his usually gruff features.

The old man's eyes softened. "Thank you, for taking care of my son for so long, Tweek. You really saved him after Katherine passed. I was so grateful you were there for him."

Tweek released a long sigh, finally sitting down next to Pete on the stone bench, although on the other end. "He saved me too, so I think we were even from the start."

Jeff's features formed a tired smile. "Make up soon, okay? Go on now, hold hands. Remember how your mom would make you do that when you two fought, Pete?"

 _"You still like that poser?" Pete snarled, fingers digging into Tweek's arm. "I told you to stop going to his stupid sports games! You follow after Tucker like a stalker, you're making me mad."_

 _"I didn't go to the game to see him," Tweek snapped back, struggling to free his arm. "I went with Red! Red wanted to go!"_

 _"He only gave you the time of day because you look like a slutty girl," Pete said, disgust with himself and satisfaction settling in his chest as Tweek's eyes filled with surprise and tears. "Don't go near him."_

 _"Are you two fighting?" Katherine, Pete's mother, called out weakly from her bedroom in the trailer. "Come in here right now, Pete!"_

 _The two exchanged looks but entered the small bedroom. Katherine put her bookmark back in her book and set it on the end table. She looked pale and her forehead was slightly damp. "Yes ma?" Pete mumbled._

 _"Hold hands," She demanded, staring them down until they complied._

 _Pete's hand was sweaty in his, but Tweek liked the warmth that always radiated up from their connected fingers into his chest._

 _"There," She said, "Now hold hands until you've worked it out."_

 _Pete looked down and pulled Tweek from the room without saying anything to his mother. Once they were safely in the living room, the furthest from his mother's bed, Pete sighed. His eyebrows furrowed together. They stayed silent, letting the noise from the TV fill the room for them. Tweek gripped Pete's hand tighter. He figured Pete was actually watching any of the trash that was on TV. He wanted him to know that he was still there and wasn't mad._

 _"I don't like him anymore," Tweek whispered. "I like you, okay?"_

 _"Okay" Pete sighed out, squeezing Tweek's hand in his as reassurance that he was no longer upset._

Tweek held his hand out to Pete, yet turned his head to face the other direction. He was shaking and trying to calm his nerves. His throat burned, it felt like the skin was being pulled even though he knew it wasn't. Unsure and anxious, Pete reached over and grasped Tweek's extended palm like they would when they were just teens.

"There," Jeff nodded, "Katherine would be happy to see you making up."

"Jeff!" A short, round woman in nurse scrubs hurried along the cemetery sidewalk toward them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time to head back."

Jeff seemed put-off, curling his lips. "I don't want to go back now. I'm spending time with my wife and son."

The woman looked bothered, like she wanted to argue back but being sympathetic was her first priority. Tweek wondered if Jeff gave her trouble a lot, or if she was use to the old's man way of always wanting to get his way. Pete sighed, his hand still tightly holding Tweek's. "Dad, I'll be around with Michael and Henri to get you for dinner. Go back to the home, I'll see you soon."

"What about Tweek?"

Tweek opened his mouth to respond but Pete did so for him. "He's going to see Richard, Dad. Go back nicely. I'll see you in a few hours."

"It's good to see you, Jeff," Tweek called out to Pete's father's retreating back. The old man gave him a smile and a nod before continuing his slow shuffle away to the nursing home van.

"It's nice that they are willing to drive him around like this," Tweek mused, watching Jeff get buckled in by his nurse and clearly making a fuss about it.

"Yeah," Pete mumbled in agreement. He squeezed Tweek's hand. "You keep shaking, are you afraid of me now?" His voice was soft, and it reminded Tweek of the way Pete spoke when they first met. Well before he started to piss the red goth off on a regular basis. Pete was so quiet and cute back then, Tweek chuckled to himself.

Tweek finally turned his head to meet Pete's eyes. "I'm okay. It's in the past. I want to move on from it." He wasn't sure what he meant by that, but the words left his mouth before he could really think them through.

Craig car pulled along the side road, parking a comfortable distance away from where Tweek and Pete sat. Tweek smiled to himself, feeling a blush rise on his face. It felt good to know that Craig was anxious to see him like he was. Pete flipped his hair out of his eyes, using one hand to bring a cigarette to his lips before fishing around his pocket for the lighter.

"When did you stop loving me?" The goth finally questioned, pulling Tweek away from his dreamy thoughts of the giant parked 200 feet away.

"I never stopped loving you," Tweek replied quickly without thinking again. He winced at his bad habit. "I just…stopped loving you in the same way as before, I guess."

Pete hummed around the cigarette. "Answer my question, Tweek." His voice was angry but low; sending twitches down Tweek's spine.

Tweek felt tears well up in his eyes when he met Pete's pained expression. "Two and a half years ago, when you lost your job and gave me a black eye the first time."

Pete's eyes were watering and his nose felt clogged. "I'm sorry, I love you, okay? I never meant to hurt you like that."

"I know, but you did." Tweek whispered. He heard the car door slam and fear that Craig would see him holding his ex's hand filled his chest with dread. He tried to pull his hand free, but Pete held on tighter. "Let go," Tweek hissed out.

"Whenever I think that you okay without me, I feel so angry," Pete explained through sobs. Tweek could hear Craig practically sprint towards them. "I couldn't help but think 'If he was hurt or dead, he'd have no choice but to stay with me forever.'"

"Let go," Craig snapped, yanking Pete's shirt collar roughly.

Pete released Tweek's hand and the blond stood quickly to pull Craig away from the goth. "Craig, let him go!"

"Tweek doesn't belong to you," Craig said, voice calm. "He's mine. He always was."

"Wait in the car," Tweek shouted, surprising Craig and Pete with how loud and aggressive he spoke. "This is a fucking cemetery; have some respect."

Craig looked reluctant and hurt. Like Tweek's words manifested themselves and slapped the giant across the face. Still, he walked away to lean against the car – still watching. Pete sniffed, wiping his face clear of tears and snot.

"R-r-right now," Tweek twitched as he spoke, "We're even, okay? I-I-I don't want to hear any more about any of this. I'm putting it behind me, Pete. You should too."

"Hit me," Pete whispered just loud enough for Tweek to hear. "Hit me and I'll let it go. I'll be able to leave if you hit me."

Tweek's fingers twitched as they grasped Pete's cheeks, smashing them together slightly. He knocked their foreheads together roughly, falling backwards slightly and clutching his own head afterwards. "Ow," He groaned. "I didn't think that through."

Pete sniffed, clutching his head as well. His forehead throbbed but at least the ache in his chest was dissipating. "Thanks, Coffee Bean."

"I'll see you around, Pete." Tweek said, smiling goofily. The first time in years that he smiled so real in Pete's presence. "Be good."

"Thanks, yeah, you too," The goth said, feeling light.

Tweek grabbed the empty coffee cup from the ground and raced up towards Craig's car.

The car ride to Tweek's father's house was quiet and uncomfortable for Craig. He could sense he somehow stepped over a line Tweek drew but he wasn't sure where it was and how to fix it. "Hey," He said, pulling Tweek's attention away from the window. "Talk to me. Don't just stay mad at me and not tell me why."

Tweek studied Craig's hard features, smiling softly. "I like you Craig Tucker, but don't ever refer to me as yours. I'm not a think to own."

"Tweek, I didn't mean…"

"You did," Tweek interrupted. Craig's eyes were sharp but focused on the road in front of them. They were pulling into their old subdivision. "That's okay, I'm not mad anymore. I just don't want to be a thing to own ever again."

Craig swallowed but nodded. "Jesus Christ, for a second I thought you were going to kiss him back there."

Tweek gave him a weak smile. "I wouldn't do that." He looked at his father's house. It was similar to the one he grew up in, but it wasn't _his_ childhood room. He felt like a guest in that house. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He grabbed his backpack from the back seat.

Craig nodded numbly. A part of him wanted to join Tweek at his father's house for the evening, but the other part reminded him that Richard Tweak wasn't his biggest fan since they first broke up. His parents received an angry call from the Tweaks, following their breakup at Token's house. Craig hadn't even had time to go home and tell his parents by himself. Apparently Tweek never told his parents why they broke up, just that they were no longer dating or friends. Craig was left to come up with an excuse. It has been so long; he couldn't remember what he said or the months that followed their breakup. It was like a time skip happened in his memories. From shock over losing his best friend and fake-boyfriend to suddenly going out with Clyde and Token like nothing changed. The in-between was missing.

"You're zoning out," Tweek chuckled, waving a hand in front of Craig's face. "I said I would see you tomorrow."

Craig leaned over to place a kiss on Tweek's mouth but missed slightly, kissing his upper lip instead. Tweek relaxed and wrapped his arms around Craig's shoulders, trying to pull him back down to continue. "Yupp," Craig said, pulling away after a few more light kisses. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I don't _have_ to be inside at a certain time," Tweek whispered, trying to pull Craig back down to his mouth's level. "We could continue a little."

Craig stared down at him, searching his face for something. Tweek's under-eye bags were dark, wrinkles from aging creased his eyes and mouth, leaving permanent lines from smiling. Still, his skin was clear and smooth over his cheeks and jaw. With his hair short and mussed from the wind, he looked more like a taller, chilled out version of his childhood self. Craig rubbed his thumb over one of Tweek's cheeks, watching the skin pull his eyelid downwards.

"I love you," Craig chuckled, releasing Tweek's face after satisfying his urge to force him into a funny expression. Green eyes grew soft, but the lusty gaze Tweek had was still there. It sent a shock straight to Craig's groin. "Didn't you cry today?" He mused, watching the lust leave his partner's eyes and be replaced with irritation. He liked this look on Tweek as well.

"Jesus you are such an ass," Tweek huffed, sliding back away from Craig.

"You're just saying that because I won't give you whatever you want," Craig replied, frowning. "I'm not going to spoil you."

"S-s-spoiled?" Tweek stuttered out. He threw open the door and climbed out. "Whatever, Craig. Sorry to act like a spoiled brat all the time." He slammed it shut.

Craig groaned, his head dropping back to stare at the dirty ceiling of his car. "Why the fuck did I say that? Seriously, Tucker. Think before you speak."

* * *

Clyde laughed at him when he tried to explain his fight with Tweek in the car. Craig didn't know why he agreed to meet up with Clyde Donavon for a few drinks at Skeeter's. Clyde ended up taking over his father's show store in the mall, and business picked up as young families moved into the North Park. He married Millie, a woman Craig barely remembered from high school.

"Sounds like Tweek is still a drama queen when he is with you," Clyde said, snickering.

"Why would you say that?"

Clyde shrugged, still smiling like an idiot. "You know, dude! You were always chasing after him, doing whatever he wanted. Tweek was cool and all most of the time, but you have to admit, he acted like a spoiled brat whenever you were around. You let him; Token and I just figured you liked doing everything for him."

Craig felt irritated. "He's not a drama queen. Maybe a little spoiled in our relationship, but he's not a brat. Back off."

Clyde smirked, holding up his hands like he was surrendering. "Whatever, bro. You're probably right. You're the one who makes him a spoiled brat anyway. I remember he totally wasn't needy with that goth dude like he was with you."

Craig glared, straightening his spine as he looked down his nose at Clyde. He was intimidating when he was annoyed, but Clyde seemed use to it. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, dude." Clyde replied, slightly nervous. "Token thought it too!"

"Thought what?"

Clyde rubbed his forehead as he tried to explain, "You treated Tweek like the chick, so of course he became spoiled. You never let him do anything for himself. You spoil all your girlfriends until they either get annoyed with you and leave, or you realize they are bitchy. I'm just saying, it didn't seem like Tweek's relationship with that goth kid was half as dramatic as it always was with you."

"Are you calling me dramatic?"

"I'm saying you make other's dramatic."

Craig grunted, finishing his drink and zipping up his jacket to leave. "Whatever, you're still a fuckboy."

"You're still an asshat," Clyde laughed.

Craig walked back to his parent's house, thankful that at least the car wasn't terribly far away. Still, he felt like a teenager again, sneaking around the quiet house trying not to be caught drunk. He tip toed up the stairs, being mindful of the creaky step that his father never fixed.

His old room was slightly bare, but overall the same from when he left it. He took most of his posters to his apartment, but his bed, dresser, and too-small desk were the same as when he was in high school. Sighing, he landed face down in his old bed. His mother washed and changed the sheets, excited to fuss over him instead of nag over the phone for once.

He tried to push Clyde's words out of his head, but they kept nagging like a harsh whisper out doubt in his skull. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, thankful that Tweek answered on the second ring and wasn't ignoring him. "Do I made you dramatic?" He asked, not bothering to say hello back when Tweek answered.

"Are you drunk?" Tweek asked in a whisper. "What are you talking about?"

"Clyde said I spoil you and make you act like a drama queen."

Tweek paused to think. "Do you think I'm acting spoiled?"

"I think I just like spoiling you."

"Why did you call me spoiled in the car then?" Tweek asked. Craig couldn't place his tone. It didn't sound angry, or even curious about the answer. He settled on Tweek wanting Craig to answer to the question for himself, rather than for his own curiosity.

Craig shrugged, only realizing after too long of silence that Tweek couldn't see him. "I don't know."

"Take a guess," Tweek suggested. "You're a grown man. Why did you call me spoiled?"

"I don't know," Craig repeated, snapping slightly. "You weren't acting spoiled. You haven't been. I'm sorry."

"Want to go for a walk?" Tweek asked. Craig could hear him shuffling around already. "We aren't that far, a few blocks maybe? We can meet up at Starks."

Craig hated Stark's pond. He buried his guinea pigs there. He was dumped there three times in high school. His father made him fish in that pond, even though he hated fishing. That park was boring and full of bad memories. "Okay," He agreed. He was still wearing his jacket anyway.

Tweek reached park before he did. He clutched a thin jacket around his small waist tightly. He was wearing gray sweatpants that looked too baggy in comparison to the usual tight jeans he wore. Craig liked his tight pants. They hugged Tweek's hips and showed his every sway.

He reached out and rubbed his fingers along Tweek's spine, surprising him. Tweek jumped slightly at the sudden touch, but smiled when he turned to face Craig. "Does your back hurt?" Craig asked, forcing his cold hands under Tweek's jacket and tshirt, wanting to trace the scars like he usual did during intimate conversations.

"I'm fine," Tweek said, wiggling under Craig's cold fingers. "Dude, your hands are so cold, stop!"

"What are we doing?" Craig groaned, pulling his arms back to put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Having fun?" Tweek's smile was sly and didn't reach his eyes.

"This isn't that much fun," Craig admitted.

"What do you want, Craig Tucker?" Tweek asked, his face serious and his tone steady.

Craig's stomach felt tight. He wondered if they were 'breaking up'. Maybe Tweek was finally going to say he didn't love Craig and couldn't ever. His whole body ached at the thought. "I want to be your boyfriend."

Tweek hummed, checking the time on his phone. "Then be my boyfriend." He said it so nonchalantly, Craig was surprised.

"It's not too fast?"

"We're basically dating now anyway. I can learn to get use to a faster pace," Tweek shrugged, trying to steady his voice. He was twitching slightly under Craig's intense gaze.

"Cool." Craig replied dumbly.

"H-h-hey," Tweek said, stepping closer though avoiding eye contacting. "I haven't cried today, so…"

"You know I only have that rule because I don't want you to use sex to feel better. I don't want to fuck you when you are thinking of him."

Tweek smiled as he said, "I'm thinking of you right now." He pulled Craig down to the cold ground. Autumn was unusually warm for the season, but the grass was damp and cold under his hands. He straddled his hips, unzipping Craig's jacket to better run his hands over his broad chest.

Craig panted as Tweek swirled their tongues together, grinding his hips against Craig's. He reached up to hold the back of Tweek's head but the other pulled back, surprised and unnerved slightly by the sudden movement near his neck. "Sorry," Craig whispered. "Can I touch your neck?"

Tweek sat back in Craig's lap, confused. "I…don't know." He admitted. He didn't like things near his neck, but wanted to keep his word about adjusting to a faster pace in their relationship.

Craig sat up, hands on Tweek's hip to keep him steady. "Tell me if it is too much?" Tweek nodded, giving Craig the go ahead and shutting his eyes tightly. Craig kept one arm around Tweek's back, keeping his body up right while the other moved between them to grasp Tweek's trembling hands.

His breath ghosted over Tweek's exposed collarbone. The warm air sent shudders down Tweek's spine. Slowly, Craig's tongue moved up Tweek's neck, starting at his collarbone and ending at his adam's apple. Tweek was a shaking, panting mess in his arms, but he didn't wiggle away or tell Craig to stop. His eyes were still closed tightly, but no longer looked pained. Just anxious. Craig squeezed his hands, rocking his hips upwards to grind their erections together.

Encouraged that Tweek was hard, Craig continued to kiss his throat lightly. "Is this still okay?" Craig whispered, trying to check in with the trembling man in his lap.

"It feels…weird." Tweek finally said. "Not bad, just weird." He opened his eyes to meet Craig's dark blue ones. They were almost black in the dark park.

"I don't have any condoms or lube with me," Craig said, kissing Tweek's jawline. "I really want to fuck you right now though."

"We're in a public park." Tweek reminded him with a chuckle. His tone didn't sound opposed to the idea though.

"It's three in the morning, no one is coming here," Craig replied, laying back down again, letting Tweek fall onto his chest. "South Park doesn't exactly have a third shift security guard either."

Tweek didn't reply, but silenced their conversation by nibbling Craig's bottom lip. He pulled the abused skin into his mouth and sucked lightly. Craig moaned and his hands frantically wandered over Tweek's body. He felt too hot with all these layers.

Tweek struggled to unbutton and unzip Craig's jeans, but managed to pull him out of his jeans and boxers enough to wrap his hands around the length. "Shit, Tweek," Craig groaned, tongue frantic to trace the outline of Tweek's in his mouth.

"I have an idea," Tweek whispered. Craig's breath caught in his throat as Tweek wiggled his sweatpants down his hips. The giant mentally thanked the underwear gnomes that Tweek was terrified of as a child for the fact that the adult, sexy man in front of him rarely wore underwear. "Get behind me," Tweek instructed, moving to his hands and knees on the grass, closing his thighs lightly together.

Craig's movements were awkward because his jeans were still around his thighs. He knelt over Tweek, gripping his hips and grinding his throbbing erection into Tweek's backside. "Don't we need lube?" He asked, thumbs stroking his hip bones lovingly.

"Just slide between my legs," Tweek said, giggling. He turned his head to glance back at Craig. His vision was blurred slightly from poor peripheral clarity, but the blushing giant behind him made the stretch to his neck worth it.

Craig shoved Tweek's jacket and shirt up towards his neck as he thrusted in and out of the space between his tights and own hardness. He traced the permanent white-lined scars on his back, subconsciously trying to erase them with his fingertips. Tweek's hips moved back against his, as he panted heavily into the grass and fallen leaves. "C-C-Craig!" Tweek moaned huskily.

Craig fell forward, kissing Tweek's shoulders through his jacket, trying to steady his breathing. It wasn't the same as anal sex, or even Tweek's blowjobs, but it was tight, warm, soft, and wet with their precum. He reached around to grip the tip of his erection and Tweek's in one large hand and pump them in time with his thrusting. Tweek moaned, biting down on his hand to try and quiet himself.

"Fuck."

"I'm going to cum," Tweek squeaked, his voice going high as his hips moved more and more frantic back and forth. Craig sped up his hand's movements. His eyes shut tight as he jerked them both to completion. Tweek's sigh of satisfaction as he was pushed over the edge and came in Craig's hand as music in his ears that sent him over his own ledge.

Gasping to catch his breath, he sat back, wiping his hand off on the grass. "Wow," He finally said, tucking himself back into his jeans and zipping back up. Tweek rolled over, wiggling his sweats back up.

"Yeah, wow." Tweek agreed, still panting. Craig chuckled at Tweek's messy hair; a lion's golden mane around his face. The blond scowled, trying to smooth down the frizz as best as he could. "What time is it?" He asked.

Craig check his phone. He had a few texts from Kenny, one from Clyde, and a missed phone call from Ruby. "Four in the morning." He yawned a reply.

"Call me when you wake up tomorrow." Tweek said, standing, though with slightly weak knees and wobbling.

"I'll walk you back," Craig said, brushing dirt off his pants. He could feel the grass stains on his knees and wondered if he could run them with Ruby's laundry tomorrow without too many questions.

Tweek hummed softly as they walked through the dark back to his father's house. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Craig fidget to the side. "Want to hold hands?" He asked, holding his palm out as an invitation. "There's no one around anyway." Craig slipped his fingers between Tweek's cold ones.

* * *

I'm thinking this story will end in a chapter or two. I guess I don't like complex plot lines or writing drama and continues longer than a few chapters. Hmmm...

I am also thinking of writing another story - a cryle fic. Unless I just write more creek.


	10. Part Ten

I think this is the last chapter. Well, maybe I'll add an extra that takes place a few years from where the story ends. If you would be interested in that, let me know (and if you have a specific idea you have - I might use and give you credit).

It's been fun though! I hope you had fun too!

* * *

Laura Tucker pounded her fist against her adult son's bedroom door. "Craig! It's already ten in the morning! Quit sleeping like a useless ass and help clean the house!" She yelled and took a step back when she heard him groan and get out of bed. Laura, like a true Tucker, waited with her middle finger raised to greet her son as he opened the door.

Craig returned the rude gesture with a scowl on his face. "You're the one who wanted us over. You can clean your house yourself, ma." He rubbed at his tired eyes. He didn't get to bed until six in the morning. After walking Tweek back to his dad's house and then feeling too giddy to sleep once he was back in his old room – Craig slept around four hours total.

"Don't be an asshole to your mother," Laura snapped, still smiling though. She swiped the blue hat off his head and giggled when he made a move to wrestle it back from her. "I'm washing this old thing, calm down."

Craig pouted. Even though he was taller, bigger, and far stronger than his mother, he was always all bark and no bite against Laura. "It doesn't need washing, ma." He groaned. "Why aren't you bothering Ruby to help? Isn't her boyfriend or whatever coming over too?"

"Obviously she is arriving with him, Craig! She won't be here until after lunch; so give your poor, old mother a hand with chores!"

He sighed, defeated and already fully awake. "What do you need me to do?"

Laura's smile widened as he pulled on his faded hoodie, pulling the hood over his messy black hair. "I have such a good son," She said, pulling the hood back down to smooth down Craig's bed head. "Have some coffee and then clear the gutters of leaves. Afterwards I need you to shower up and head over to the grocery store with me."

It didn't take Craig long to clear the gutters, but it was an annoying that his mother micromanaged his every move from the ground. The fall leaves were muddled and dirty on the roof; sticking together and smelling like decay. Laura paced around the ladder, snapping when Craig let some of the gunk fall to the porch instead of into the bucket on the ladder's rung.

At least in the shower could he finally be alone without his mother hovering around him. He texted Tweek that he was awake before stepping under the spray. He replied once he was toweling off.

 _'I've been up for hours too. Dad and I are making donuts. Want me to bring over some?'_ Tweek sent.

Craig's stomach growled. _'Definitely. I'll pick you up around three.'_ He replied.

Laura made Craig a sandwich to eat on their drive to the grocery store. He shoved the last bite in his mouth just as they pulled into a parking space. "We need potatoes, zucchini, mushrooms, lettuce, and carrots." She told him as they entered the store. "Does Tweek eat dairy, or is he one of those vegan types?" She asked, making a face as she said ' _vegan'_.

"He eats dairy and eggs," Craig replied monotone, grabbing a cart and following behind his mother. He felt like he was a kid again, going shopping with his mother. Laura piled in bundles of vegetables, shooing him towards the canned products aisles next. He watched as the cart began to pile up more. "Ma, you aren't feeding an army. This is too much." He groaned, trying to make room for the coffee creamer she was trying to shove in the mess.

"Well, your uncle Skeeter and aunt Ann and Red are coming over tonight too." Laura said in her 'why-don't-you-know-this-already' tone.

"Why?" Craig practically barked.

"it just seemed like a nice opportunity for us all to get together, Craig. Why are you complaining about spending time with your family? We rarely get to see you. Don't be so difficult."

"This fucking sucks," He whined.

Craig watched Tweek wander around his childhood home, taking the time to study every picture hung up on the walls and every poorly-made art piece Ruby or him created when they were young. Red and her family hasn't shown up yet, but Craig figured by the constant notifications Tweek was getting, she was texting him.

He looked only slightly nervous. Maybe it was his slicked back, blond hair that gave Tweek an air of confidence. Craig liked the way his hair was curling around the backs of his ears from the gel. It gave him a good view of his neck which was pale and free of bruising, unlike the times before they started their relationship.

Thomas Tucker pulled Tweek into a bear-like hug, causing the small, thin man to wheeze. "Tweek!" Thomas practically shouted as he swung him around. "It's been years! How the hell are ya? I've missed ya kid!"

"I'm good," Tweek yelped. "How have you been, Thomas? How is work?"

"I've got stories for you, kiddo!" Thomas laughed, his giant belly shaking as he practically roared. "Let's go sit. Craig, bring us some drinks and help your mother with the salad."

Ruby was rushing around the kitchen with Laura. She glanced nervously in the direction of the living room where her new boyfriend was clearly being intimidated by her father. James and her were nothing serious yet, so the prospect of him meeting her entire family made her want to vomit with anxiety.

"Stop making that ugly face and skewer the mushrooms," Craig grunted from the small breakfast table. He was forced into an apron by his insistent mother and then forced to chop vegetables for the salad while his boyfriend giggled at his father's poorly made jokes in the other room.

"I'm not making an ugly face, ass," Ruby snapped back, shoving marinated mushrooms onto bamboo sticks aggressively.

"Your face is always ugly," He teased.

"Don't be mean to your sister," Laura scolded, flipping Craig off. He flipped her off and Ruby, who raised her middle finger in his direction as well. Laura sighed, "I love my children." The two Tucker siblings when back to vehemently preparing dinner in silence. "Tell me more about this James guy, Ruby."

"He looks like an idiot" Craig muttered under his breath.

"You're an idiot," Ruby snapped back.

Tweek listened to Thomas' stories about work as best as he could. He wasn't sure what was so funny about these situations or phrases, but he did his best to laugh when he figured was appropriate. James, Ruby's boyfriend of two weeks, looked uncomfortable as he clutched his scotch. Clearly Thomas pressured him into drinking his favorite strong beverage. Tweek was eternally grateful that Craig put an ice tea in his hands before disappearing.

James was thin, though not as scrawny as Tweek considered himself. His hair was dyed a dark blue shade and was shaved on the left side. It didn't fit the green polo shirt and kakis he was wearing. Tweek wondered if he should have dressed up more for the dinner. He was wearing a button up shirt, but couldn't be bothered to pull on anything but his usual tight jeans. He fiddled with the buttons around his wrists. He wanted to roll the sleeves up but wasn't sure how Thomas and Laura would react to the tattoos on his forearms. They weren't exactly cute.

"Dinner is ready," Ruby called from the kitchen entryway. She smiled at him extra wide and Tweek made a mental note to spend more time with her. He wasn't close with the youngest Tucker until she started working for him, but he really loved her company. Ruby was easy to talk to and even more fun to chill out and watch shitty movies with. He felt a pain of guilt in his stomach when he realized he basically traded his usual Ruby and Red time to hang out with Craig.

As if summoned by his thinking and free food, Red and her parents walked into the Tucker residence. The redhead squealed and ran to wrap her arms around Tweek's neck. "Hi, baby!"

"Dinner's ready," Craig said, monotone but his eyes were wrinkled at the edges with annoyance for his cousin.

Red pouted but turned her whole body as if trying to shut Craig out. "Thomas says there is karaoke at VooDoo tonight. Depending on when we get back, want to go out?"

Tweek chuckled, following Craig to the dining room with Red still attached to his side. He was use to her clinginess though. "I don't know how late we'll be in South Park. Maybe, though. Ask Ruby and her new boyfriend too."

Red's eyes flashed with excitement. "Ruby has a boyfriend!? And she brought him to Tucker dinner? Oh my God, this is going to be awesome."

Dinner was only moderately awkward, if Tweek was being honest. Laura and Thomas kept bringing up their elementary and middle school relationship as if they were together by fate now. Red's parents, whom he kept in touch with over the years through Red, were silent and embarrassed. He quickly caught on that Red and her family never indulged Laura with where he lived for the past almost-ten years. He was thankful, in a misery-loves-company way when the focus turned to Ruby's boyfriend, James.

James remained fairly quiet, trying to answer their prying questions as quickly and clearly as possible. His hands shook as he ate and Tweek tried to telepathically send him messages to chill out; that the Tucker's looked menacing but they were a family of huge friendly bears at the worst. Tweek couldn't recall being nervous around the Tucker family ever. Craig gave him confidence when they were younger. He remembered feeling like he could do anything with that stoic bastard by his side.

That feeling of course crumbled when they broke up but it came back relatively quickly, to Tweek's surprise. He still could barely remember what was said in that basement, or the events that led up to their breakup that was the final straw for him. He did remember crying for a week in his room while his parent's frantically called around to make therapist appointments and try to figure out what happened. He also remembered thinking he didn't have time to be weak with sadness when his mom missed more and more work from being sick. It's amazing what being depended on will do to one's sense of self-worth and confidence.

Still, Tweek could empathize with James's nervous behavior and jittery hands.

"Where the fuck do I know you from?" Craig finally asked, after practically glaring at James the whole dinner.

There was a silent pause as the air got thicker. "You stole my girlfriend." James finally said, face red and whole body shaking under Craig's surveying eyes.

"You did what?" Thomas Tucker shouted from across the table. "What the fuck, Craig? Did we drop you on your head, or did that Clyde-boy make you the idiot you are now?"

"No fucking way," Craig groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

Tweek frowned down at his green beans, pushing them around his plate. His face must have been weird because Red nudged his side with her elbow and gave him a concerned look. He looked up and saw Red's mother give him a weak smile which he tried to return. His chest was tight though as he watched Craig argue back and forth with his parents about his apparently abhorrent behavior in the past. It's not as if he imagined Craig was celibate when they weren't talking; but he never really believed Ruby's rants over her brother's asshole-isms.

Ruby's face was red and she looked as if she was trying to glare a hole through her brother's skull. James picked at a zit on his cheek, an anxious habit Tweek shared. A habit that he was engaging in too, as he picked the scars on his hands that were almost healed.

"Craig," Laura cried out, "I'm so incredibly disappointed in you! What were you thinking?"

"Jesus Christ," Craig said, still groaning. "I'm so fucking sorry, Dude. I barely remember that night. That doesn't excuse what I did, but seriously, I'm so fucking sorry."

"It's cool," James said, looking more and more embarrassed but no longer shaking. He glanced up to meet Craig's eyes and smiled a little. "I'm sort of dating your sister now, so I figure you won't do it a second time. Unless I misread the vibe in this town and South Park is more Southern in its familial values." There was another awkward pause before the table erupted in laughter.

* * *

The drive back to Denver was quiet in the car. Tweek picked at his hands lightly, stopping only when one scab in particular felt like it was going to bleed if he pulled any harder. Craig cleared his throat. "You were silent at dinner."

Tweek hummed. He wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. When they left the Tucker residence, James and Craig seem to have been on good terms. Even Ruby seemed to have cheered up once James and Craig went on a mutual rave over the move Sunshine. Turns out, James also liked movies set in space. Even so, Tweek felt like a slap hit him across the face that left his heart in his stomach.

Craig Tucker was straight.

He went on dates with women. He had sex with women only.

He was attracted to women.

"Are you made at me?"

Tweek's head snapped to the side. Craig was gripping the steering wheel tightly, sharp eyes focused on the street as he pulled into the small lot behind the cafe and his apartment. His features were more prominent than they were in high school. Tweek didn't think anyone could forget Craig's high cheekbones and sturdy jawline that only aged to be even more handsome. "No, I'm not mad," He replied, though suddenly mad at himself. Tweek's voice was quiet and timid; he hated it.

"Fuck," Craig said, shutting on the car. "You are mad. It's been less than 12 hours since we officially started dating and you already want to break up with me."

"We should get inside," Tweek squeaked out. "Meowth is probably waiting for us. I hope he wasn't too lonely while we were gone."

"It's a cat; he's fine."

Tweek snorted, "Says the man who used to cry during sleepovers because he missed his guinea pig."

"You're changing the subject. You do that when you want to avoid something," Craig said, chuckling slightly. He turned to meet Tweek's eyes and his stomach did a few flip flops.

"D-d-do- you st-st-still think of me as a girl?" Tweek yelped. He winced at his own nervous stutter. Wringing his hands together anxiously, Tweek continued, "Listen, I kn-kn-know I look feminine. I just want to know this isn't the same situation it was when we were kids."

Craig frowned, not answering for, what felt like, the longest minute of Tweek's life. "We should have this conversation inside, actually." His voice was lower than usual, but not angry. Still, it made him twitch with anxiety.

"W-w-what the hell?"

Craig unbuckled himself, sliding from out of the out. "The lube is inside." He slammed the car door shut, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. It was an uncomfortably silent walk inside Tweek's apartment. His hands shook as he tried to unlock his apartment door and the nerves only increased when Craig brushed past him with ease.

"Craig!" Tweek yelped. "Answer the question!"

Craig dropped his backpack by the couch, heading into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. "I understand fully that you are not a woman."

"I'm not asking if you know my gender or what genitals I have, ass" Tweek snapped back, starting to feel snippy. Craig meandered around his kitchen as if he was half ignoring their conversation. As if he wasn't taking it seriously. It was pissing him off. Craig made a humming noise, though it rumbled through his chest and was lower in tone than usual. Tweek sat down at his counter, embarrassed that a noise like that could make his knees weak.

"I'm not treating you like a woman," Craig answered. "You're my boyfriend, not a girlfriend, I get the distinction you want made. I'm not being nice to you because I think you are like a girl."

Tweek scoffed, "No, you treat me delicately because you think I'm pretty like a girl. I remember _your_ distinction." He pulled a scab off his knuckles and felt slightly calmer as blood pooled in the small hole in his hand. He breathed in and out slowly, counting to ten like his psychologist recommended. "I'm going to age. I'm not going to be pretty like a girl forever, Craig. I'm worried this is temporary. That one day you'll realize the old man next to you is truly a man and you won't be interested in me like this anymore. I seriously can't go back to being friends."

Craig nodded, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. He poured five spoons full of sugar into his coffee and the ratio of sweet to actual coffee looked sickening to Tweek. Craig's heart was beating a million times a minute in his chest, and he hoped Tweek couldn't hear it like he could in his own ears. "I treat you delicately because I love you, idiot, not because you are pretty. I can't promise that this is going to last forever. I can't say for certain that we'll both be attractive old men and will still want to fuck either. I'm trying to say that I love you, because you were my best friend, and still are, because you are beautiful and I want to touch you all the time, and because you are a good person. You take care of Ruby, you find the good in others, you go out of your way to be with your friends and are not the shaky twerp that I grew up with."

Tweek's head made a 'thunk' on the counter when he dropped his head down. His face and neck were red from embarrassment. "Oh, okay."

Craig took a big gulp of the basically-all-sugar coffee. "Can I fuck my boyfriend now?"

Hiding his face in his hands now, Tweek nodded. "I'm just going to go clean up," He mumbled through his fingers. He practically sprinted to the bathroom to avoid Craig seeing just how much he was blushing. Once the bathroom door closed, Craig sunk to his knees and clutched at his chest.

"Holy shit, I was so nervous." He muttered to himself.

Meowth made a chirping noise at him, his whiskers and furry jowls twitching as he 'spoke' to his second daddy. Craig scratched the cat behind his ears, letting the ragdoll scent mark him and welcome him home. He cleaned up the food and litter box areas for the cat, stealing glances at the bathroom door occasionally. The water stopped running and the door opened when he was finishing up his coffee and folding the massive amount of blankets Tweek has around the living room.

Tweek stood awkwardly in the doorway. His hair was still damp and curling around his cheeks. "Hey," He croaked out, blushing at the skip in his voice.

Craig cleared his throat and nodded. "Yupp, definitely a really pretty man."

Tweek chewed his bottom lip, nodding his head towards the bedroom. Craig pulled his shirt over his head, letting it land somewhere near the pile of blankets on the couch. He pulled Tweek's naked body against him, crushing the blonde's arms between their chests. Tweek moaned against Craig's mouth as the giant bent slightly to hoist him up. He wrapped his legs around Craig's waist, supported by the pair of strong arms around his ass and thighs. Craig could hear his heart beating quickly in his ears again. He stumbled them into Tweek's room, falling, only slightly ungracefully, onto the bed.

Hand free now, Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's neck, pulling him closer. He nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip, swirling his tongue around the raw skin. Craig rolled his hips down, pushing his erection through his jeans against Tweek's own. "Take your jeans off," Tweek muttered against his mouth, releasing his neck to start yanking at the button of his pants.

Craig pulled back, slipping off the bed to kick the rest of his clothes to the floor. "Flip over," He grunted out, voice low but gentle. Tweek shivered, turning to position himself on his hands and knees. His toes curled and uncurled, anxious to start. Craig kissed along Tweek's spine, fingers teasing his hole. "Did you already put lube here? It's really wet," He asked, fingers sliding in with ease.

"Yeah." Tweek breathed out, head falling towards the pillows as he wiggled his hips against Craig's hand.

"I could do this for you, you know."

Tweek shook his head against the pillows. "N-no-no way, Dude! I like making sure it's – ahhh! – clean first." Craig wiggled a third finger in, thrusting them in and out with an even pace. Tweek's noises of pleasure were like an arrow straight to his own erection. Craig groaned, palming himself slightly with his free hand, getting sticky with his own precum leaking. "Don't tease anymore, put it in," Tweek panted out, reaching for Craig's wrist to still his finger's movements.

Craig grabbed the lube from the nightstand, generously squirting some into his hand to slather over his hard dick and the rest on Tweek's asshole. He pushed inside slowly, hands on Tweek's hips, holding them up and in place. Tweek moaned against the bedding, biting his pillow to stifle his voice. "Fuck, you are so hot," Craig grunted, grinding slowly. Tweek's insides were hot and tight around him, squeezing him in further and letting out wet sounds. Craig slowed his thrusts even more, trying not to cum from just the visuals he had at his angle.

He ran a hand up Tweek's spine, resting gently at the base of his neck. "Can I touch your neck?" He asked, panting as Tweek's hip picked up his slack and thrusted back against him with vigor.

Tweek made a gurgling noise, shaking his head in his pillows again. "No hands!" He finally squeaked out.

Craig grabbed Tweek's thigh and tugged, forcing the blonde to lose his balance on his knees and flail slightly against the messed blankets. "The hell?" Tweek snapped in surprise. "Don't man handle me!" His eyes were wide, but not afraid.

"Flip over," Craig said, pulling out. "I can't kiss you in this position."

Tweek wiggled until he was in a comfortable position on his back. Legs up, he used his fingers to stretch his hole wider. "Come on," He demanded, face red.

Craig felt a growl work up in the back of his throat. The sight was too erotic. Tweek splayed out, panting and demanding he fill him. He closed his eyes to calm himself down; refusing to have another repeat of their first time where he came too early.

He pushed back in, swallowing Tweek's moan as he crashed their mouths together. One hand snaked around Tweek's middle, hoisting his hips up to meet each thrust. The other held Tweek's head steady as they kissed. Craig kissed along his jawline, slowly making his way towards his neck. Tweek trembled when his mouth closed down over his jugular, sucking the soft skin slightly. He felt Tweek's body tighten around him with each suck and lick. He was silently thankful that Tweek trusted him enough to kiss his throat directly.

"Gaughhh," Tweek groaned, squeezing his thighs tighter. "Go harder!" He moved his hips as fast as he could.

"Fuck," Craig moaned against Tweek's neck. "I'm going to cum."

"I'm almost there," Tweek panted. "Harder!"

Craig rested his weight on his forearms as he thrusted as hard and fast as he could. Tweek was a quivering mess below him; back arched, one hand around Craig's body and the other vigorously pumping his own dick to completion. "Fuck," Craig groaned. Tweek was too erotic and too beautiful all at the same time. It felt like he was being wound up tighter and tighter.

Tweek cried out loudly as he climaxed, his hand and chest covered in his own pleasure. Craig huffed as he fell over the edge from the tightening of Tweek around him. His hips snapped roughly as his grip on Tweek's hips turned hard. Heaving to catch his breath, Craig pulled back. He wished he could take a video of Tweek's hole dibbling his cum and lube out while closing. He made mental note for next time.

"Ugh, we forgot a condom," Tweek sighed.

Craig hummed, leaning over Tweek's twitching body. He stuck a finger back inside, scraping along the sides. "Let me help you this time."

"Like hell! Stop it!" Tweek groaned as Craig slipped another finger inside. "Ugh, I'm too old to do it so soon again, quit it, Craig."

Craig pulled his fingers out, both covered in the cum he was trying to scoop out. "I may not be gay, but I'm definitely Tweeksexual." He commented, absentmindedly, back to his usual monotone voice.

Tweek snorted out a giggle. "Want to shower with me?"

"I want to fuck again," Craig replied, eyes roaming over Tweek's naked body. The blonde's body hair was light and sparse, although Tweek clearly shaved his pubes. He leaned down to kiss Tweek's belly button, an outie. "I love you," He murmured against the skin.

"Gah, I love you too."

Craig's eyes widened as he nearly snapped his neck trying to look up at Tweek. He was blushing a fierce red and hiding his face with his arms. "Say it again." Craig told him.

"Ugh, no way." Tweek kicked at him softly.

Craig chuckled, his face felt odd as it stretched into the widest grin he figured he ever made. "Yeah, let's do it one more time."

"You're crazy, Craig Tucker." Tweek giggled into his forearms.

"I think you make me a little crazy."

* * *

Pete yawned into his elbow as he walked to the baggage claim. He was going to stay in South Park longer, but after feeling like there was closure with Tweek, he really wanted to sleep in his own bed. Staying with Michael and Henrietta just reminded him that he couldn't go back to Tweek's apartment and crash into his bed. He changed his flight and came back early. He would have felt guilty, not staying longer to see his father more, but he couldn't stay in that shitty small-town anymore.

He grabbed his bags and took a seat outside on one of the benches for arrivals transport. Turning his phone back on from airplane mode, he saw two missed calls from Firckle, obviously he heard from Michael and Henrietta about him coming back early and was concerned. He scrolled through his contacts and hit dial.

"Hey," Pete sighed into his phone. He lit a cigarette, pausing momentarily. "Can you pick me up from the airport?"

"Right now?" Mike asked. His voice made Pete's chest ache. He didn't realize how much he missed the stupid wannabe vampire while in South Park.

"No, in four years, yes of course right now."

He heard movement on the other end, a crash, and cursing. "I'll be right there. Text me the gate you are at!" Mike shouted back before hanging up. Pete chuckled to himself, expression turning sour as soon as he realized he had smiled momentarily.

Either Mike wasn't too far from the airport when he had called, or he was speeding. Either way, Pete was only waiting thirty-seven minutes before the familiar wannabe-vampire emerged from a sleek black car. Pete groaned internally at the lame red flames on the sides of Mike's car.

The silence in the car was suffocating. Pete felt himself get more and more irritated. Mike seemed enthusiastic about picking him up from the airport and taking him home, but now was acting nervous like he was about to break up with him. Not that there was a relationship for him to end in the first place. That thought made him feel even more bitter.

"Say whatever you clearly are dying to say." Pete snapped, leaning his head against the window and glaring at the passing highway.

"Did you go back to Colorado to see your ex-boyfriend?" Mike asked. His tone was soft, as if he was disarming a bomb.

Pete breathed out slowly, focusing on the car in front of them. The license plate was a stupid vanity one. SCR MOM78. Conformist Bitch. "I saw him." He admitted. He surprised himself, fulling intending on lying about seeing Tweek, about asking him to be there. Instead the truth came out of his mouth before he could really think. "I asked him to."

Mike's adam's apple bobbed in his chubby neck as he swallowed. Pete felt guilt-flavored bile rise in his own throat. It wasn't cheating. They weren't dating and he didn't do anything with Tweek anyway. "Oh."

"I'm not getting back together with him," Pete said. The words felt like a promise to himself more than anything else. As if he tried to go against that statement, he'd have to live with being a liar to himself forever. "I called you, didn't I?"

"Can we like," Mike seemed to struggle to find the words he was looking for, "…date? Officially, I mean. I want you to be my boyfriend. I like you. A lot, Pete. I going nuts, to be honest, while you were gone. I got really jealous."

"Did you just ask me out in your lame car?" Pete lifted his head off the window and studied Mike as he drove. They were almost back to his apartment now.

"Yes?"

Pete hummed, looking uncomfortable. Mike snuck glances at the goth and his heart sank a little. "I hit him." Pete said after some time. He shifted in his seat, feeling like the seatbelt was choking him; he thought it was fitting, bitterly. "Not just a little, or even not that bad. I really hurt him, Mike. That's why I can't ever go back there. That's why I can't ever be with Tweek again."

"Oh." Mike seemed to be mulling over the new information thoughtfully. Finally, he replied, "I don't care. That was before and this is now."

Pete grunted, pulling his hood over his head, turning his face to hid the small smile that crept onto his face. They pulled up to Pete's apartment complex. He sighed, "I like you."

Mike's neck nearly snapped with how fast his head turned toward Pete. "You like me?" He echoed.

"I like you. Promise me you won't let me turn into someone awful," Pete said, firm. His dark eyes narrowed as he locked with Mike's lighter ones. "I don't want to hurt anyone again."

"I promise." Mike's expression reminded Pete of a dog. Happy and unconditionally loving. It felt nice.

Pete smiled; the expression felt foreign on his face. It had been years since he truly smiled. "Are you going to take me upstairs and fuck me, or what?" He chuckled, watching Mike's face perk up even more. If he had dog ears and a tail, Pete suspected they would be wagging with excitement right now. He liked how easy it was to see what Mike was feeling by just looking at his face.

Upstairs, Pete sat on his bed while Mike kneeled in front of him, attempting a, supposedly, romantic gesture that was lost on the goth. He pulled off Pete's boots for him, taking his time to massage his feet and calves. Pete pouted, looking down his nose at the facsimile-vampire. Mike was grinning up at him, chattering on about how boring the office was the few days Pete was out. Not that it should have mattered, Pete figured. Mike worked form home and only came to their company for to meet with editors and the printing and marketing departments. Still, he thought it was a cute sentiment.

Pete shifted to wrap his legs around Mike's neck, resting his thighs on his shoulders. "I thought we were going to fuck." Pete reminded him, squeezing his legs together softly, applying pressure around Mike's neck.

Mike gasped and Pete quickly swung his legs apart, cursing himself. He wasn't even angry or trying, and he managed to practically strangle his lover. Mike gripped the outside of his thighs tightly, blushing from his ears to his neck. "Can you do that again…except naked?" He asked as if he was catching his breath.

Pete's mouth hung open slightly as he agreed, "Oh….kay…."

Mike helped him wiggle out of his jeans and boxers. He tossed his shirt over by his closet, making a note to do laundry tomorrow. Hesitantly, Pete wrapped his legs back around Mike's shoulders, pressing his face and neck between his -now naked- thighs. Mike hummed out encouraging; his fingers tranced circles on the outside of Pete's thighs. "Yeah, just like this," He whispered, voice further muffled by Pete's skin. He breathed in deeply, pressing his nose in, practically sniffing Pete's balls.

"Is this really doing something for you?" Pete couldn't' help up chuckle as he squeezed his legs together softly.

"You're really fucking hot," Mike answered, smelling Pete more.

"You're weird." He squished Mike's cheeks together so his eyes were forced to close.

Mike took a gasp of air once Pete released him. He kissed the inside of his thighs. "You're amazing."


End file.
